Culture Shock a la Top Cat
by aqualokk
Summary: The most tip top cat from New York and his gang are heading to Japan, where they meet a sultry maltese cat, named Yui, and two new members for the gang, Asuna and Kiyomi. Love interests will appear. Will the alley gang's vacations end with their lifes chalenged?
1. Chapter 1

_K?´s P.O.V..._

Here we are, held hostage by a killer because of a inheritance... and in the middle of our vaccations.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, in fear.

"We just need to think on a plan" said Tanya "But I hope that we can use our talents to get us out of this turmoil"

"I only wish that we didn´t met her in the first place" I said, with tears forming in my face.

And it all started so well, like normally...

 _End of P.O.V..._

 _New York..._

 _In direction of the airport..._

"Okay, men and girls" said Top Cat, to his gang "We need to enter in that plane before those doors close itselfs"

"Yeah, and next time, we need somebody else to tell the time" said Katerina, holding her bege bag "But thank god, that Dibble didn´t saw us when our plan failed"

"So, like, where are we going to enter, pops?" asked Spook.

"By the luggage compartiment" said the leader of the gang.

The gang rushed to the airport, and entered in the luggage compartiment, without being seen.

 _In the luggage compartiment..._

"TC, I hate being the negative one but we are in the wrong way!" said Vitoria.

"No, we are trying to find the door to go to inside of the plane" riposted Lilliane, until she found light coming from a round window, discovered and opened the door, when the gang saw that they were on the first class seats, smiled.

"Now, let´s enjoy this flight and the first class" said TC, sitting confortably on the plane sit.

 _14 hours of flight later..._

 _AIRJAPAN plane..._

" _Dear passangers, we´re almost reaching Osaka airport, please don´t leave your sits_ " announced the captain, from the speaker.

 _First class..._

"Are we are almost, like, arriving to Japan or what?" asked Alexandria, looking at the window.

"Yep, we´re almost" answered Viola, taking her eyes out of the window "I can´t believe it that we are almost having our first vacations, TC"

"You know me, I´ll do what´s best for my comrades" said TC, calmly and confident "´Cides no one will discover that we snuck into the plane"

"Yeah, like, and if someone finds that we, like, entered without tickets?" asked Spook, unsure of the upcoming "get-rich-quick-scheme" plan.

"And we entered in the luggage compartiment" agreed Choo-Choo.

"Relax, if someone asks, we say that the Maharajah of Pookagee gave us the tickets and you know that he gives rubies instead of money" said TC "We´ll be just fine"

`Till that point, was all fine, when the stewardress came for revisting the tickets...

"May I see your tickets, please?" asked the stewardress, to the alley gang.

"Ya see m´am, we have our tickets on th..." started TC, until he was interrupted by Brain.

"But TC, we entered without ti..." interrupted Brain, until he was cutted mid-sentece by TC.

Katerina was looking at the stewardress, and decided to start on where TC was saying "As my associate was saying, before being cut off, we have our tickets in our luggage and it was given by the Maharajah, ya know" lied, since she was the second-in comand in the gang, it was best to lie than telling the truth to not being kicked out of the plane and not finishing disfruting the first class sits.

"Brain, please, don´t tell to that nice lady that we entered without tickets" pleaded TC, to the ginger cat.

"Okay" said Brain.

Then TC turned his attention back on the stewardress, who was becoming impacient.

"Here ya have it, m´am, our plane tickets" said the con-artist, giving the tickets (actually pieces of paper with "ticket" written on it) "And as payment, a ruby that matches your blush" offered a glass bead resembeling a real ruby.

"Thank you, sir" said the stewardress, leaving but instead, side glanced to the cats and the girls "By the way, how did you got in the plane?"

"Oh brother" said Tanya, facepalming in her forehead.

 _Osaka airport..._

 _12 seconds later..._

" **AND DON´T COME BACK, YOU CON-ARTISTS!** " said the captain, throwing the luggage from the cockpit.

" **WE AREN´T CON-ARTISTS AND THANKS A LOT FOR THROWING OUR LUGGAGE!** " Viola shouted back.

"Well, at least we´re on Japan, and would be good if a guide was here" said Vitoria, when a voice appeared.

"Hello, my name is Yui" said the voice, who was a esbelt white furred cat with black tipped paws and tail, her hair was deep red, the eyes were violet and was wearing a red dress "How I can help you?" asked on a sultry voice that made TC and Fancy (except Benny, Brain, Choo-Choo and Spook (Katerina and the girls are human)) falling in love with her.

"Ah... you are the guide, right?" asked Lilliane.

"Yes" answered Yui.

"We... we... we wanted to know i... if there was a place to me and my friends spend vaccations, here" asked TC, blushed.

"Of course, pretty boy" said Yui, pinching his cheek "Follow me"

So the gang followed the mysterious guide to their place of spending the vaccations, but what was going to happen there was starting to change their lifes...


	2. Chapter 2

_Satzuke temple..._

"Here we are" said Yui, showing the temple to the visitors.

"What a lovely house" said Benny.

"Actually, it´s a temple" corrected Yui.

"House, temple is the same" rethorized Tanya.

"Take off the shoes, or you´ll get bad luck" adviced Yui.

All took off their shoes, and once entering in the temple, its wonders were angelic and the inside was of pure gold.

"What a temple, it looks like that it was made by emperors" said TC, bewildered by the temple´s beauty "We´ll spend the summer holliday here"

"YAY" said the gang, happy for staying on a luxous temple.

"I´ll get my bags" said Viola, going to get her bags, but it were all ruined "What the... my bags are all trashed"

"Since we were kicked out of the plane by that captain" said Katerina "And he almost insulted us, without any reason!"

"Yeah, and it was unfair!" agreed Vitoria.

"Don´t worry, the maid will fix your bags" said Yui, taking Viola´s bags.

"I can fix it, I know how to sew" said Lilliane.

"Okay" said Viola "I trust in you, more than anyone from the gang"

"How do you mean by "more than anyone from the gang"?" asked Tanya, sounding offended.

"Remember the last time that you sew, we had to the next tailor on the street to unsew?" remembered Vitoria.

 _Last time..._

"Do you mind of not pushing your jacket more to your side!" said TC, trying to unstitch his vest from Viola´s demim jacket.

"Sorry, but I would if Brain´s T-shirt wasn´t so itchy" answered Viola.

"Listen, let´s go to the nearest tailor and unsew this" said Katerina.

 _In the tailor shop..._

"Excuse us, but... you can unsew this, it´s very unconfortable" said Lilliane.

 _In the present..._

"Like, I had to, like, stitch my tie, like, twenty-five times" said Spook, still remembering the incident.

"Fine, I´ll not stitch anymore, happy?" said Tanya, sighing "I´m going to have sewing lessons, when we get back to New York"

"But can you make a tour of the temple, to not get lost" suggested Benny.

"Okay, follow me" said Yui, making a small tour around the temple.

 _A short tour around the temple later..._

"And here is the lake, it´s very peaceful" said Yui, finishing the tour "Look at the time, it´s already dinner hour"

"Cool, let´s see how is the dinner room" said Katerina.

 _In the dinner room..._

"Where´s the chairs?" asked Brain, just seeing a table and pillows on the floor.

"We don´t have chairs, this is a very traditional temple and you can sit on the pillows" said Yui.

"So we, like, have to sit on the pillows and, like, enjoying the dinner?" said Spook.

"Of course, we have, it´s our first time on a temple, ya know" said Lilliane.

"And it´s going to be coolsville" agreed Alexandria.

 _A couple of minutes later, right before dinner had even started..._

" **WE HAVE TO EAT WITH WHAT!?** " asked/shouted Katerina.

"You have to eat with the chopsticks" said Yui, making the "sad kitty" eyes "Please"

All groaned, because their "New York" style of eating was going to be excluded.

Katerina sighed and agreed to storage the forks, spoons and knifes into a small closet "Okay, but after that, we´ll eat hot dogs, that is if it´s there any hot dogs"

"Okay" said the maltese cat.

 _Two and a half hours later..._

"This doesn´t work, Vix" said Viola, to Vitoria.

"You don´t say, Tata" said Vitoria, before turning to Benny "Benny, don´t you think that the sushi looks someone that we knew?"

"The sushi looks like Steve the Fish" said the chubby blue/violet cat.

"Right, if the sushi i... you said "looks like Steve"?" said Vitoria, first snarkly later shocked.

"Yes" said Benny.

Vitoria turned to Fancy and whispered "Sushi. Fish. Steve. Tell the others"

Fancy nodded his head and turned to Choo-Choo "Fish, Steve, Sushi"

"Th... the fi... fi... fish i... is Steve?" asked the pink cat, which his comrades confirmed, turned to Spook, to give the shocking coincidence "The sushi is... Steve! Tell TC about this!"

"Like, we not, like, eat fish since Steve died" said Spook, remembering the pact that the gang made about never eating fish again, on their lifes "Ah, TC, the fish, like, is Steve"

"Please, the sushi is not Steve!" said TC, until he looked at the gang "Right?"

They nodded their heads, meaning that the sushi looked like their deceased pet fish.

"Okay, let´s just put the fish aside to not seeing it" ordened TC, to his comrades.

While they put the sushi on the other side, Yui called the maid to bring the main dish and the wasabi. When the maid turned her head to the other side, Yui hold the wasabi and dipped it in the noodles.

"Here´s the dinner" said Yui, putting her dish through a window and gave the bowls of wasabi-dipped noodles to the gang "Enjoy the noodles" smiled.

Tanya was the first to eat the noodles, and in the first bite, her face became red and sweaty and steam was exiting from her mouth " **THIS IS TOO HOT!** " shouted " **I NEED TO DRINK WATER!** "

Then was Lilliane, who had the same reaction as Tanya " **MY THROAT IS HURTING ME AND I NEED TO DRINK WATER** " ran to the lake and started to drink its water.

Yui smirked and looked at the maid, with a expression of fake-anger "You idiot" glared at her "You dipped the noodles and look at the guests, their throats are burning"

The maid shook frightened, with tears forming in her eyes "I... I´m s... s... sorry"

All looked at Yui with a expression of _it wasn´t her fault_.

"Yui, she didn´t had the fault, I think that you should apologize her" said Fancy, glaring at Yui.

"Why? She sabotaged the dinner" said Yui, defending herself from the incident that she caused.

"Well, I don´t believe it" said the cat, trying to apologize to the maid "Wait, I want to say sor..." but the moment that he looked at her eyes, she had ran in tears.

"I agree with my comrade, you are being unfair in blaming someone for a small accident" said TC _That´s it, no more falling in love with girls who pretend to be that nice, next time, if I fall with someone, I find the right person to me_ thought.

"I think that it´s best to see if Tanya and Lilliane are fine" suggested Benny.

"Good idea, I don´t want to have my throat hurt" agreed Viola "And I´ll bring ice"

 _2 and a half hours..._

"Okay, if I read the map, the guest room must be..." said Katerina, holding a map from the temple, before looking at a door, written with the word "guest room" on it "... here" hold the knob and turned it.

The moment that she opened the door, their jaws dropped in awe. The guest room had silky beds, a balcony, nightgowns and blankets for 12 people.

"Now this is a room" said TC "From the balcony, there´s a great view to the town" motioned the gang to the balcony, to see the Tokyo night lights.

"You´re still thinking on the maid?" asked Lilliane, to her comrade.

Fancy nodded, as he was still thinking and felt pity for the maid, but was curious when he saw her, he never had felt that feeling before, but her look reminded of a girlfriend that their relation had ended forcefully and still felt the pain of the heartbreak while trying to move on "Ah... yes, but... let´s get some sleep"

"Okay" said the bleached blonde _I think that he´s still feeling the pain of heartbreak_ thought and looked at Tanya "Are you fine from that incident?"

"Y... ye... yeah, after drinking 231 glass of water" said Tanya "And you?"

"I´m better after the ice bag helped me cure my throat" replied Lilliane "Let´s sleep"

The gang exited the guest room and went to the beds, where they slept peacefully.

 _With Yui..._

Yui went to her room, after the dinner incident, where she released her fury "I. Hate. That. Alley. Gang" threw a vase over a picture "Why they had to come when I was going to get the safe´s password!" looked at the starry sky "I´m going to get that fortune, no matter what it happens and they are going to be gone as soon I finish my plan!" declared, holding a glass of wine "Soon I´ll be rich and have the world on my feet" laughed, evily.

 _And the next day, was going to be different, filled with kimonos, first love and a new member to the gang._

 _Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note 1: From this chapter on, the story will be kindof a crossover with the Disney movies "Frozen" and "Descedents", I don´t own the show or the movies._**

 ** _Note 2: This is Trixie´s introdution to the story._**

 _Next morning..._

 _In the guest room..._

The Hoagie´s Alley gang was sleeping on the silky beds, as some of the cats were sleeping on the floor and the girls were sleeping with the blankets on top of the beds, when the maid opened the room´s door and used an alarm clock to wake them up. It made them jump and wake on the floor.

"How was last night?" asked the maid.

"It was wonderful, we never slept like this... in ages" said TC, relaxed "And for the best of all, no violin music"

"But TC, I rehearsed violin since last week" said Benny.

"Oh that part" added Viola "I still remember last week"

 _New York, last week before the trip to Japan..._

 _On the 5th Avenue..._

"Everybody run, he´s playing the violin!" said a man, running in panic.

"Help, that violinist is causing panic again" said a woman, on a payphone calling to the police.

 _The reason why, see by yourselfs..._

Not everyone loved hearing Benny playing violin, since he didn´t knew that he played awfully the string intrument "Strange, this is the fifth time that it happens, skipped a note? I´m going to play again" started to play the instrument, unintencionally causing panic on the street.

While he was playing music, Viola was trying to get money for the gang, holding a hat with a note saying "He stops playing the violin, by 50 cents", and people started to put cash on the hat, until she went to man, to convince him into put some coins in the hat.

"Good sir, you like hearing this..." said Viola, glancing a bit "... amazing violin music?"

"By "liking", you mean my marriage was destroyed and losing my job is bad, so yes" said the man "And the fault was of that... that... violinist!"

"Oh come on, like a friend of mine always says "If your marriage ended on the rock bottom and your job is lost, you´ll find a new love and job, or if not, find it elsewhere" got it?" said the latina, cheekly.

But the man wasn´t convinced by the story "Yeah, you´re right, maybe I should..."

"Yes?" said Viola, smiling hopefully.

"...call the police" said the man, going to the nearest payphone, to call the police.

"Yikes" muttered Viola "Benny, let´s go to the alley" looked at her comrade.

The blue/violet cat stored his violin on its case, and followed Viola, in direction to the alley.

"Police, yes... I have a complaint to make! Yeah... I´m going to see if they are still here" looked at outside and saw that Benny and Viola had ran with his money on their hat "Th... the... they escaped with my money, come and arrest them, now!"

 _In the alley..._

TC had awoken from his "beauty sleep", and decided to make a reunion with all members of the gang "I need to call the gang, to prepare the last details of our holliday on Japan" hold on two trashcan bins and started to bang them.

 _On a restaurant..._

"... I wouldn´t ever leave you alone, I´ll be always for you, Julliete honey" said Fancy, to his new soon-to-be-ex girlfriend.

"Are you serious?" said a female magenta cat, in a yellow top and a light pink skirt, meaning to be Julliete "Well, since you´re telling the truth... I decided to organize our wedding, and it will be on a tropical island and this time, you´ll not escape!"

"We... wed... wedding" the light brown cat said, a little horrified, with the idea of marry with someone who he had just met in a short amount of time, as he wanted to find "the one", and his saved by the bell moment was the "call to the alley" _Thank you TC_ thought, happily "Listen, I... ah... need to... go" left the restaurant and ran to the alley.

" **YOU... YOU LIAR, YOU´LL REGRET OF DOING ME THIS, FANCY, YOU HEAR ME, YOU´LL REGRET!**!" said Julliete, angered at her now ex-boyfriend/almost husband.

"Next time, don´t talk about weddings" said Fancy, to himself, until he found Vitoria "Vix, go to the alley"

"All right" said the american-portuguese "Let me guess, she... is not the one" smirked.

 _Behind a theater..._

"Any of you have 6?" asked Lilliane, playing Go Fish "Choo-Choo?"

"No, maybe Brain has it" said Choo-Choo "Brain, do you have any 6?"

"Um... no" answered Brain.

"This is the second time that..." said Lilliane, before hearing the call "Let´s go to the alley"

"And the game?" asked the pink felline.

"Forget it" said the redhead, grabbing the two cat´s paws and ran straightly to the alley.

 _On a dance studio..._

Spook and Alexandria were dancing cha-cha-cha, until they heard the trashcan bins being played.

"It´s TC, he, like, needs us, Lexxi" said Spook.

"Yeah" agreed Alexandria, as she put her usual black sunglasses.

And ran dancing to the alley.

 _On the Central Park..._

"We need to listen more of this type of music" suggested Katerina.

"No, what we need is recording a music to hear during the trip" replied Tanya.

"Now that you say that" said Katerina "If Brain reads the hours and, not mistaking it last time, we should arrive at the airport at 9 a.m."

"I guess that it´s time to go" warned Tanya "TC is calling us"

"Good idea" said the greek con-artist.

 _In Hoagie´s Alley..._

"Why did you took so long?" asked TC, wanting to hear "explanations".

"Playing violin, getting money to us and avoid to be arrested" said Viola.

"Escaping from a date and my almost-wedding" said Fancy.

"I still think that you shouldn´t had reconcilled with Juliette" added Vitoria "And you almost kissed her twice"

"Playing Go Fish" added Lilliane "And someone has a 6? Because we left the game unfinished"

"Dancin´ cha-cha-cha, pops" said Spook, glancing at Alexandria.

"Yeah, like, we were almost reaching to the part of the final moves of the dance" agreed Alexandria.

"And we were almost deciding to take a song to hear while we´re on the plane" finished Katerina "What time we need to be awake to arrive to the airport?"

 _End of flashback..._

"We need to finish the game" said Lilliane "And I was hoping to conclude with a simple card with a 6 on it!"

Then the gang and the maid saw Yui enter in the room holding kimonos on her paw.

"Good morning, have you forgot about yesterday´s incident?" asked, which it showed glares "I know that I was being mean, but you know about forgive and forget"

"Have you... well... apologized her?" asked TC, as Fancy nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I´m deeply regret of been that angry with her" said the femme fatale "Is that sometimes, I get mad without any reason at all"

The two cats looked at each other with suspicion and decided to accept her apology, in case of trust.

Yui looked at the clock, and smiled "It´s time to try out the kimonos"

"Try out..." said Choo-Choo.

"... kimonos?" said Brain.

 _Half hour later..._

 _Dressing room..._

"Can you not move too much, if keep moving, the kimono will rip off" said Yui, holding a scissor.

"Listen, you know that **WE** are cats and this kimono is tight in the tail" said TC, trying to make a hole for the tail in his tyrian kimono.

"I think that this is too tight to me" said Katerina, on a dark green kimono.

"Do you think that the kimono is garnet or bubblegum pink?" asked Benny, seeing his reflection on a mirror.

"I like kimonos, but this one is a little old-fashion" said Viola, on a red one.

"It looks like his kimono is stuck" said Vitoria, on a light blue kimono, looking at Brain.

"Come. On. Kimono. I want to take you out" said the ginger cat, in a white kimono while trying to take it off.

"Wow, Lexxi, Nya, you, like, look great on those kimonos" said Spook, on a dark blue kimono.

"Right on" said Alexandria, in a black and silver kimono, glancing at Tanya.

"You don´t say" said Tanya, dressed on a golden kimono with a cloud print.

"But there´s still two people who hadn´t left the dressing room" said the maid, looking at near-open dressing room door.

" _Listen, when you said to try out the kimonos, you didn´t said that it was actually necessary_ " said Choo-Choo, from the dressing room.

"You were going to find it out sooner or later" said Yui, smirking.

" _Okay_ " said Fancy, also from the dressing room.

"Fine to me" said Yui, smiling.

When the two male cats exited from the dressing room, they were dressed in a white and orange kimonos, respectively.

"You... you look good on that kimono" said the maid, blushing at Fancy.

"Thanks" thanked the tomcat "About last night..." was interrupted.

"What about making a tour around the town" said Yui "You stay here, dealing with the housework" looked at the maid.

"Yes, Yui" said the maid.

"Okay" said Katerina, glacing at the side.

 _In Osama..._

"What do you think about seeing Osama?" asked Yui, to the travellers.

"It´s good" answered Katerina "But first, we need breakfast"

"Okay" said Viola "Than settled, let´s eat on that diner restaurant"

Yui and the gang were entering at the diner, when Spook looked at a girl with frosted blonde hair in a side braid with winter clothes on. Who was under the shadow of the table´s parassol.

 _Who is she? Like, she looks like a illusion or, like, a dream_ thought, as he sit to a table next to hers "Hi, beautiful day isn´t it?" glanced at her.

"Yes, that´s a good day to be at the sun" said the girl.

As the cat looked at her, felt smitten by her beauty "My name´s Spook, what´s yours?" introduced himself.

"I´m Elsa, and it must be also your first time in Japan?" said Elsa, blushing lightly, which Spook nodded "I came here to stay for a few months, to try to relaxing while my brother-in-law is rulling the king... forget what I said"

"A queen? You most certainly, look like a good ruler, not like those who... well, are vain or, like, self-centered" said the beatnik cat, complimenting Elsa, which she blushed like a cherry.

Elsa giggled and smiled, for hearing someone´s own opnion for the first time, as unknowbst to her, all tables were becoming frozen and she looked down, saw the now-frozen tables, gasped in panic "Oh no"

"What´s wrong?" asked the cat.

" **STAND BACK!** " Elsa shouted, with tears on her baby blue eyes, but the cat stood next to her "I´m trying to control my powers, I don´t want to hurt you, and you must think tha... " felt the warmth of his paw wiping her tears.

"You aren´t one, your powers are good an... an... and I... I..." Spook said, looked at her eyes and, as a involuntary impulse, kissed Elsa on the lips.

 _I n... never felt th... this before, he... I..._ Elsa thought, as she was enjoying the kiss.

Alexandria had left the diner, when she saw them kissing "Guys, come seeing this" called the others and Yui.

When all arrived outside, they, except Yui, went "Aww" seeing the kiss.

"That´s so sweet" said Tanya.

"That it´s love, when your heart decides the love of our lifes while seeing it" said TC, philosophically.

"How we can tell the heart to decide the love?" asked Brain, understanding _literally_ what TC had said.

Katerina playfully rolled her eyes "Forget, it was nothing"

"I´m glad that he found the love of his life" said Choo-Choo, happy for his friend until he saw a black/darkblue girl smiling at him, and gave a love letter before leaving "A love letter?" open and started to read it "Hi, I wanted to know if you can meet me at the temple´s gate at 9 p.m, signed E. Who´s "E"?" closed it and hid it.

After some seconds later, the two lovers ended their kiss and stood away from each other pretending that the moment had never happened.

"I think that someone saw it" said Elsa, pointing to the gang.

"Gu... gu... guys, what are you, like, doin´ here?" asked Spook, blushed.

"Oh, nothing, just waiting for you to start the tour around Osama" said Tanya.

"Yeah, and we saw your "kissy kissy moment"" agreed Lilliane.

"Goodbye Elsa, we see each other in the temple" said the green cat.

"Bye" said the platinum blonde, blowing a kiss.

 _A few miles away..._

"I can´t believe it, all of us are becoming cuckoos over love" said TC "First was Fancy, then was Choo-Choo, now is Spook, so who´s next to fa... fall in... love" looked speachless at a blue/gray she cat with red hair in a bob cut, wearing a pink and purple female business outfit, walking towards him.

"Sorry, but which way is the Satzuke temple?" she asked.

"It´s in Osama, a few miles from here" said the con-artist, blushed.

"Thank you" said the she cat, smiling.

As she went on her way, Top Cat was feeling his heart beating faster and his fur was two shades of light yellow after seeing her "W... wh... who i... is s... she?"

"That´s Trixie Pelegrine, a columnist from a fashion magazine and a guest in the temple" answered Yui "I can get you a date with her, if you want"

"Y... ye... yes" said TC, dreamly.

The gang changed glances between its members, who knew how he was when in love.

"First was nurse LaRue, who went to marry a doctor, then was Kitty Glitter, and boy, he fell for her..." said Katerina, before Vitoria glared at her.

"I don´t want to hear that name again, Brain fell in love with her in the first place, and I had to buy two cars, a his and a hers, then she threw fish chowder at him because he wasn´t TC!" said Vitoria, still trying to forget of what happened in Beverly Hills "I still can´t believe that he didn´t felt jealous of TC being with that gold digger"

"... and now, a magazine columnist, when this happens, it´s a sacriface to do" said Tanya.

 _In front of "The Snooker Club"..._

"Wait here, while I bring my friend" said Yui, entering in the club.

"Okay" said Viola, before turning to the gang leader " **WAKE UP!** " shouted, but nothing "It´s impossible"

"Now there´s two, who are in love" said Lilliane, pointing to Spook.

"Elsa" said Spook, daydreaming "You´re, like, a dream to never wake up again" sighed.

Soon Yui exited from "The Snooker Club", with a girl following her.

"I want to introduce you to Miss Asuna Nikoto" said Yui, introducing Asuna.

Asuna had a long jet black hair, brown eyes like TC´s, but darker, she wore a black turtleneck dress, ripped purple leggins, gray ankle boots and a leather jacket "Oh, you must be Mr. Top Cat, Mr. Ball, Mr. Choo-Choo, Mr. Fancy-Fancy, Mr. Brain and Mr. Spook, and you must be Misses Déspina-Hanna, Barbera, DeLyon, Stephenson, Stang and Arvizu, am I right?"

"Ho... how you know ou... our names?" asked Tanya, scared.

"Yui told me about you" said Asuna "And I believe that this is yours, Miss Déspina-Hanna" hold a wallet.

Katerina opened and touched the purse, before realizing that her wallet was gone "How... you?"

"I´m a skilled pick-pocketer and con-artist" said Asuna, giving the wallet back to Katerina.

TC had awoken from his lovesick transe, when he heard that Asuna was, like him and the gang, a con-artist "You have talent, kid"

"Thank you, Mr. Top Cat" thanked Asuna.

"You don´t need to call me that, just call me TC, like friends do" said TC, warmly.

"Okay, TC" said Asuna, smiling "You want to see how´s my room?"

"Yeah" said Lilliane.

"Follow me" said Asuna, motioning the gang and Yui, to the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

_Satzuke temple..._

 _Inside Asuna´s room..._

"Here it is, my room" said Asuna "You can open your eyes"

When all the members of the gang opened their eyes, they were filled of awe and bewilderment seeing the room. It was like from a member of royalty, the bed was silky, the walls were white as clouds and the balcony was bigger that it was in the guest room.

"It´s..." started TC.

"... so..." said Benny.

"...won ..." added Choo-Choo.

"...der ..." added Fancy.

"What´s the last part of the word?" asked Brain.

"I´ll give ya a hint, it rhymes with "bull", but without an "l"" said TC, annoyed and unwillingly giving hints.

"Ah... ful" said the ginger cat.

The others rolled their eyes, and pretended that the little moment never happened. But Benny looked at Asuna, and saw that her expression wasn´t the best.

"Asuna, are you alright?" asked the blue cat, kindly.

"Ah... ye... no" the raven-haired lied, but later sighed "A long time ago, my parents died on a car crash, and they left an inheritance to me but... I don´t want to heir it, I want to earn my own money not using something that they left, and their deaths still hurt me to this day" sobbed.

TC looked at her, and saw that she didn´t want to have something that made her feel the loss of her parents, and wanted her to be happy with the people that would made her happy, so decided to make the one thing that he would do on a situation like that, elbowed slightly Katerina "KitCat"

"What?" Katerina whispered.

"Call the gang, it´s time for a reunion" said the yellow cat, to his second in-command.

Katerina looked at the others "Reunion" whispered.

The gang left the room, and went to the corridor, wanting to know the motive of making the reunion.

 _In the corridor..._

"So what´s the motive of the reunion?" asked Tanya.

"Yeah, what is the motive?" agreed Vitoria.

"Well, as you know Asuna´s parents died, and they left a big fortune, but she doesn´t want to heir it, so... I thought that we can make her a members of our gang and donate the inheritance to charity, those who want Asuna to make part of the gang raise your hand, just take your time and no one is pressuring you" said TC, raising his paw.

All raised their hands and paws, meaning that the heiress was the newest addition to the gang. After that, returned to the room, to give the good news.

 _Asuna´s room..._

"We have a surprise to you" said TC.

"What is it?"asked Asuna, curiously.

"The surprise is that I decided to make you a honorary member in our gang" said the yellow cat, pinning a "badge" on her black dress "Now to confirm it, you, Asuna Nikoto, you swear on helping the gang, and not getting a job unless you want it?"

"I swear it" answered the ravenhaired, raising her hand.

"Hooray" said the gang, in chorus.

"Now time to a big group hug!" shouted Lilliane, giving a big group hug to everyone.

"This talkin´ has made me thristy, I´m going to drink a glass of water" said the cat, leaving the room.

 _Back to the corridor..._

 _Now where I can find the kitchen on this maze called "corridor"?_ the con-artist thought, until he bumped with someone by accident, and fell to the floor "Hey pal, watch where you go..." opened his eyes, looked up and gasped when he discovered that Trixie was the person that he had bumped on.

"Oh, I´m so sorry, are you alright?" asked Trixie, worried about the alley cat "I didn´t knew where I was going, I hope that you aren´t hurt"

"I... It´s not your fault, the fault was mine" said TC, blushed and slapped himself to avoid making a ridiculous figure in front of a lady "I think that we weren´t introduced properly, my name´s TC, is short for Top Cat, and you must be Trixie Pelegrine, right?"

"Yes, which is short for..." said Trixie, before being interrupted.

"For the future Mrs. Top Cat" said TC, flirty.

The redhead looked at him, with a side glance "You´re funny, but you don´t want to go to the lake? It´s more fresh outside"

"If ya say so" the yellow cat, accepted the invitation on a lovesick daze.

And they went to the lake, trying to know each other better.

 _In the dinner room..._

Spook was playing music, until he started to think in Elsa and how they kissed on their first met, until...

"Hi" said Elsa, dressed on a icy blue kimono "Sorry if I´m bothering you while your playing your saxofone, but may I sit next to you?"

"Yes, I don´t mind" said the cat, looking lovingly at the ice queen "Listen... I... I wanted to say sorry for kissing you when we first met, I di..." felt her finger on his mouth, smoothly.

"You don´t need to say sorry, I... I... I liked it" said Elsa, smoothly "And... you´re the first that I... well... have things in common with"

"Thanks... ah, since you have ice powers, I could take you for, like, a date if you want to" said Spook, still looking at Elsa.

The ice queen nodded her head, accepting his invitation for a date "Let´s go tuesday" kissed him on the cheek, and left the dinner room.

 _In a dressing room..._

"KitCat, you think that this dress Asuna gave me looks good in me?" asked Vitoria, wearing a pink dress with black ruffles.

"Yes" answered Katerina.

When Vitoria was going to take off the dress, the girls heard a sound coming outside from the dressing room, opened the door and saw the maid who had tripped on the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Katerina, worried.

"Y... yes" answered the maid "I need to go buy food for dinner tonight" picked herself up, and rushed to the gate.

"What´s your name?" asked Vitoria.

"Kiyomi, and goodbye" said Kiyomi, and left the temple, leaving the two con-artists confused.

"I´ve noticed something on Yui and Kiyomi, before leaving the temple" said Vitoria.

"What did you noticed?" asked Katerina.

"When we met Yui, I remembered something about the ying and yang charm that I have, is that ying represents the good while yang represents the evil, or that sort" explained Vitoria "And I think that they are sisters, by the way that Yui spoke to her"

"Right... but who can believe on that" said the greek opportunist.

 _In the guest room..._

"I also found out that" said Lilliane "Why Yui didn´t told us about it, it´s like the time that we saw those statues on the musseum, but where did we saw it before" lost her point of situation.

"But Yui said that she didn´t have sisters" said Fancy, confused about the veracity of the story.

"Try to find her sister, if you don´t believe in us, why you don´t ask Yui?" said Vitoria, side-glancing.

"It´s for the best" agreed Katerina.

When he left the room, walked to Yui´s room to ask about Kiyomi, until he heard her speaking with someone and that conversation showed who was THE real Yui.

" _Darling, you know that I don´t like alley cats, especially that catsanova and his leader_ _, I had to stand their flirting until the dinner time, they don´t know that it was me who dipped the wasabi in the noddles_ " said Yui, who was having a conversation with someone.

"So it was her!" Fancy said, while hearing the rest of the converstion.

" _You must had seen those cuckoos falling for me, it was too hillarious... I know, but I need to wait until Ms. Nikoto´s 16th birthday to get my paws at the inheritance, and then we´ll meet in Paris, bye_ " Yui had finished the phone call, and lied on her bed, not noticing that someone had heard it.

"It was all a lie" the scarfed casanova of the gang said, realizing that he and TC had been tricked by Yui during all that time "She´s a unscrupulous liar" sighed "I think that I need to go for a walk to forget that I even met her" exited the temple and went to Osama.

 _In Osama..._

 _His P.O.V..._

 _I was an total idiot! Why did I fell in love with Yui, if she had already a boyfriend and was using me and TC as her toys!_ I thought, while thinking on the maid. When I was going to apologize to her, felt a strange feeling that I had seen her before, and it wasn´t here but in New York "But where I have seen her before?" tried to find the answer for it, when I looked up and saw that it was raining right now "First, I discovered that Yui had pratically lied to me and TC, now is raining" tried to cover myself with my scarf, as a rain cape and ran to a golden gate with white accents on it.

"I just hope that on the other side of this gate, is not raining" entered in the gate, and yes, it wasn´t raining at all.

 _Kyoto..._

"What a beautiful city" looked at the temples, I didn´t knew about how the temples are sacred, and it was peaceful, when suddenly...

"... _c_ _ome on, sweetie, give me a kiss_ " said a male voice, coming from far.

" _Let me go, or I..._ " said other voice, and it was from the maid.

Followed the sound of the voices, to a abandoned building, where I discover that the first voice was from a gray/white male who grabbing her wrists and kissing her by force, but the straw was seeing her screaming and crying in pain "THAT. IS. IT! Who does he thinks he is?" I was mad, this kind of violence to a lady was unexcusable, tried to find something to save her, until I found the perfect weapon "Mop-fu" grabbed a mop and smiled.

Walked silently, to the building and hid behind a trashcan, waiting for the right moment to defeat and give him a piece of my mind!

 _End of P.O.V..._

 _Kiyomi´s P.O.V..._

"Let. Me. Go!" I shouted, but with no avail.

This situation is happening, because of me. I was buying food for tonight´s dinner by a moment and in the next, I´m almost to get attacked by a gray/white tomcat outside of an abandoned building. If I hadn´t trusted on him, I wouldn´t be here on this trouble right now.

"Oh come on, sweetie, just give me a little kiss" he said, holding tightly my wrists with all of his strength.

"I don´t want to, just let me go" I cried in pain, and glared at him, when I stepped him on his foot.

"Ouch" he shouted and released my wrists, as I tried to run the fast as I could but, before I could reach to the other side, he grabbed me and pushed me hard to the brick wall "And where do **YOU** think you´re going, sweetie?"

"I´m _NOT_ your sweetie" I tried to set me free, but it was difficult.

"Sweetie, I know that we´ve only met each other for some hours ago, but I have to say that in comparison to your sister, you´re more like a pushover" He released my other wrist, but he smiled sinesterly and his glare was more cold and getting more violent "And I see that you didn´t like my generous offer, sweetie, but you should know that I don´t like being rejected so easilly" put his paw in front of my face, the look on his face was cold and distant "But if don´t want it, okay, but I´ll be forced to hurt you"

Closed my eyes, in fear, out of the sudden, heard a scratching sound, but... when I opened my eyes, saw him, the light brown cat of yesterday. He was holding a mop, and it was him who scratched the attacker, seeing by the blood he had on his claws.

"Hide" he said, looking at me by a little bit before facing the other male.

Stood back a few inches from them, ran to the back of the building, and peeked because I was worried about him, I only knew him and the other guests from the night before a... and I didn´t want to see him hurt.

 _End of P.O.V..._

 _Fancy´s P.O.V..._

I looked at that male with fury, and I wanted to rip off that smile from his face "Now you and me, pal!"

He touched his face, seeing the blood stain running through his cheek, and glared at me with an intense anger "Listen whoever-you-are, you didn´t have anything to do with this but since you ruined my fun, you´ll regret!" started to attack me.

But I was prepared for this, thanks to Choo-Choo for giving me some advices on Mop-Fu, put the mop in front of his paw and turned it to defeat him single handly, and... he fell on the floor "You´ll not hurting the lady ever again" dropped the mop on the floor and left the spot, to see if she was fine.

 _End of P.O.V..._

When he came to see if Kiyomi was fine, because of what would happen to her if he didn´t saved her.

"You´re safe now" the alley cat said kindly.

Kiyomi´s first reaction was happiness, slowly walked to her "knight" and hugged while crying in livid tears of happiness "T... thank you"

"You´re welcome" said Fancy, smiling sweetly at the maid "It was nothing" but the big surprise was when they released themselves from the hug, he saw her face and it was like a dream to never wake up again.

"Are you still he..." said Kiyomi, before noticing that he was looking at her face "D... do... don´t l... look, I... I... I´m hideous, please, don´t look" covered her blushing face with her paws.

The tomcat took her paws of her face and smiled at her again "You aren´t hideous, you are actually quite beautiful to me" smoothed carefully her black fur with white tipped paws and tail. And looked at the bandage that was on her right eye "W... what happened?"

"I... it´s nothing, that´s all" answered Kiyomi, covering her bandaged eye with the fringe of her long pearly white blue-streaked hair "Oh, we forgot to introduce each other, my name´s Kiyomi, what´s yours?"

"Fancy, and... ah... you must be Yui´s sister, right?" said Fancy, remembering of what Viola told him.

"Yes, and you must be one of her "affairs"?" asked Kiyomi, looking at him sheepishly.

"Unfortunately yes" answered Fancy, sad "But she does this to all men that she meets?"

Kiyomi nodded her head, meaning that she knew that her sister had always done that to amuse herself "I know my sister very well when this happens, it starts one day and it ends in the next day, and well... I... I..."

"I don´t believe it, a beautiful and lovely girl like you being unnoticed, or they just look at your sister or they don´t know the other person who´s a dedicate and kind person that make a happy day appear" said the heartthrob, holding her paw gently "About last night, I... I wanted to apologize you but you ran and..."

"I know that you wanted to apologize, but I was shy and well I don´t know many people besides Yui and Miss Nikoto" said the maid, before looking at the now-cloudy sky that was going to rain "I guess that we have to return to the temple, and prepare tonight´s dinner" held the bags with the bought food.

"May I help you carrying those bags? They´re a little heavy" said Fancy, helping Kiyomi in carrying some of the bags "And when we get there, I can introduce you to the whole gang, they´re nice"

Kiyomi blushed lightly, and smiled "Okay"

And they walked back to the temple, not knowing that far away from the abandoned building, a mysterious biker had seen the beautiful moment between them.

" _Now this is what I call love_ " said the biker, taking the helmet off revealing to be Asuna "I know that she´s going to be happy" sighed happilly and put her helmet on, climbed to her motorcycle and rode to the temple, without no one seeing her.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _In the temple´s lake..._

"How do you enjoy living in the alley?" asked Trixie.

"Me and my gang enjoy being in the alley, but sometimes, we imagine living in those luxuous places since we don´t have enough money" said TC, slightly smirking at the redhead "And you were an orphan? I was too, alongside my sister"

"Yes, and what happened to you and your sister?" asked the redhead.

"Myra got adopted by a childless couple, but they had to adopt one of us, so they chosed her" said TC, sadly "But we decided to write and send letters to each other to not losing touch, and... how you arrived to the orphanage?"

"I was dropped on the orphanage when I had 1 month old, and I never knew who my parents were but I had a good life there, then I went to college, worked to pay college studies and now, I´ve got an important job, working on one of the most prestigious magazines in New York" said the she-cat "and so, you formed your gang, ran from a gangster and then you started to con"

"Actually I started to con, when me and Benny were just a duo, then we knew that some diamonds had been stolen and we decided to "save" it, but well... it all went wrong, and some days later, there was those death or alive rewards of 50,000 dollars and... 95 cents, and that gangster´s henchmen were going to catch us, with or without the diamonds, and a friend put us on a witness protection service and we met 3 of our gang members, who formerly worked in a circus and one of them, who I´m not gonna say the name, let a lion loose while cleaning its cage, and since being circus clowns was their only job so I decided to get them a better life, on our friend´s grandma´s house and so on" said TC, feeling more confortable with the female cat, until...

"Hey, you´re enjoying spending the fresh air here?" asked Katerina, smiling, which the cats glared at her "What?!"

"KitCat, I was speaking with Miss Pelegrine here, can you wait until I finish, please?" said TC, glaring at his second in-comand.

"Okay, you don´t need to tell me" answered Katerina, getting back inside.

"Sorry if my comrade interrupted our conversation, she has a habit of interrupting people" TC apologized for Katerina´s interruption, to Trixie, before looking again at her black eyes "If we meet each other in New York, I´ll take you to the best restaurants and, I should warn you that some coffee shops are from bad quality, besides that, there´s some shops that have coffee that it´s like being on the clouds"

Trixie was intriged by the way that TC was speaking about New York from his point of view, but also enjoying meeting him better all other guys that she had met before. They were all good but too perfect and they didn´t had that troublemaking or mischievous streak, like TC had. And he was the perfect guy that she was feeling more understood and cared about her own lifestory "I have a reservation to a restaurant, and we can go for a date on tuesday, if you want it of course?"

"I accept, I´ll take you to that restaurant at 9 p.m." the yellow furred cat, accepted her invitation to a date and kissed her on the cheek before getting back inside to meet the gang.

 _With Choo-Choo..._

 _Who´s "E"? She might be the girl that I saw on the diner restaurant?_ thought, if the girl that he had saw on the exit of the diner was his secret admirer, when he saw the black/darkblue haired girl, who was wearing a light blue dress with red fishnets on the skirt "Ah... you´re "E"?" looked and blushed at her.

The girl giggled sweetly and smiled "Yes, and my name is Evie" introduced and bowed to him "I wanted to tell you, when we first saw each other and I felt that... well, you would find out by yourself but... what´s your name?"

"My name is Choo-Choo, and I actually think that you´re beautiful" said the cat, feeling in love with Evie, since it was his third time on falling in love, but the problem was that he was a cat and she well... a human, Spook was with Elsa, and he didn´t mind if she was human or not. So he had two choices, speaking to her right now? Or asking for advices from the gang? The option that he chosed was speaking to her, the love advices that the gang had given were finally going to be useful for once "I love your dress, and you look good on it" blushed.

"Th... thank you, I thought that it looked a little princess-y to wear" said Evie, also blushing "You look very handsome in that turtleneck, just saying"

"Thanks" the cat thanked, dreamly "You want to go inside, it´s going to rain for a while"

"Okay" said Evie, still blushing.

And they entered, where their new-found love was starting to grow even longer.

 _With Yui..._

The dark redhaired had been watching all happenings from the window of her room, and smirked _So they found their soulmates, huh? Lucky them, but they will have a big surprise that wouldn´t forget_ thought, when the phone rang and grabbed it "Yes?"

" _Darlin´, it´s me_ " said the accompliance, through the phone " _Me and my friend are still in New York waiting for you send us the money to buy the plane tickets to meet you at the airport_ "

"Listen, I´m going to send the money tonight, but when you and your friend arrive here, you need to stay at the hotel that we agreed until I get the safe´s password and get that inheritance if my sister, Miss Nikoto and the guests don´t interfire" said Yui.

" _Okay, we´ll arrive and stay on that hotel, bye sweetheart_ " said the accompliance, ending the phone call.

"Finally, after 6 years, the fortune is going to be mine and no one will stop me from doing it" said Yui, confidente about her victory.

 _With some members of the gang finding the love of their lives, and with a new member, it´s a good luck for them. If the other half of the gang deciding to assure that their dates would go as planned. But they will succeed without being discovered?_


	5. Chapter 5

_With Katerina and the others..._

"They finally found loved ones" said Katerina, eating a rice cookie "And it´s raining" looked at the window.

"You say it, I´ve never seen so happy and relaxed for some time" agreed Vitoria, looking at Fancy and Kiyomi _I think that he got over with the memory of the heartbreak_ thought.

"He seems pretty happy with her" said Viola.

"I still feel something bad about Yui" said Lilliane.

"Lil, you must be imagining things" said Tanya, scoffing "Besides, some of us are extra happy since this morning"

"Yeah, like, Spook has been playin´, like, a melodious saxofone melody" said Alexandria.

"Right, they are grown to choose their girlfriends" said Asuna, who had return from her "walk" and sit on the floor alongside the others.

"May I ask one question?" said Benny.

"Of course, pal" said Vitoria, cooly "Make your question"

"Imagine that they set dates in the same day, and it has a probability of ending badly" said the blue/violet cat "And if it goes wrong, what will happen to them?"

All looked at each other, concerned about that question of having a date and it possibly ending in the worst way possible, and that theory was going to be right, when TC, Fancy, Choo-Choo and Spook entered in the guest room, all with lovesick expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys, what´s up?" asked Katerina.

"We´re in love" answered Choo-Choo "It´s love, KitCat"

"I can see that" said Viola, glancing.

"Tuesday will be my big date with Trixie, and on that day, will be a no-scheaming day" said TC.

"Bu... bu... but, what about the plan?" asked Lilliane "You said in the airport that we were..."

"Sorry Lil, but I decided to cancel all the scams to spend some quality time with the gang and my "angel"" the yellow furred cat answered, definitevely calling off the scams that he had planned.

"Elsa will love the surprise I, like, made for her on the ice rink" said Spook, preparing a special surprise for Elsa.

"Evie is the moon that shines on the starry sky" said Choo-Choo, comparing the beauty of the bluenette.

Fancy was thinking on how to make a night that Kiyomi would never forget in her life "I´m thinking on making something for Kiyomi, on tuesday, but I don´t know if there´s a place available for a date..."

"If you want to ask her out, you and Kiyomi need to meet each other better" adviced Asuna, smiling "And I know a movie that going to première in tuesday"

"Thanks, Asuna" said the light brown cat.

"You´re welcome" replied the heiress.

"I forgot to mention one thing" said Fancy, to which the gang looked at him "You still remember the wasabi incident?"

"Yeah, it made our throats sore" said Lilliane and Tanya, in chorus.

"Why are you telling that to us?" asked Vitoria.

"It was Yui, who put the wasabi in your bowls of noodles" said the scarfed cat.

"So she put wasabi in our bowls and blamed Kiyomi for no reason!" said Viola "How... how... how revolting!"

" _Dinner time_ " shouted Kiyomi, before entering in the room "H... hi again"

"Well, Kiyomi, I´m gonna introduce you to the whole gang" said Fancy, introducing the gang to the maid "Gang, Kiyomi, Kiyomi, the gang"

"Wow, you must be a great cook, we loved the noodles... before your sister sabotaged it with wasabi but nevertheless we actually enjoyed the dinner" said Lilliane, smiling at her.

"T... thanks, I prepared it with care and assured myself that it was going to be dellicious" said Kiyomi "And I wanted to say sorry for not noticing that Yui had put wasabi on the noodles for your throats getting sore"

"That´s okay" said Katerina "We didn´t knew it too" stood next to her, and put her hand to her ear "Lilliane said that she wanted to taste something spicy, even before we arrived here" whispered.

 _Some minutes later..._

 _Dinner room..._

All the temple´s guests looked at each other, as the dinner was being served.

"What´s the dinner?" asked Viola.

"It´s sukiyaki, a dish made of meat, rice and vegetables boiled on warm water" said Kiyomi.

She was already leaving the dinner room, when Fancy pulled, gentlemanly, a chair that was next of his "Wouldn´t you like to sit and enjoy the dinner?"

Kiyomi blushed lightly and smiled shyly "I... I... I accept" sit on the chair, and looked at him still blushing.

Katerina, Benny, Brain and the girls looked gleefuly at their lovesick gang fellows, but they were still concerned with the probability of their dates ending bad.

And Yui, on her mood, was confused about why her "lovers" weren´t looking or flirting with her _What is wrong with them? Yesterday it worked!_ thought, unknowing that Fancy had heard her conversation with her accompliance "What about a little wasabi to the flavor being more favorable?"

"Sorry, but I don´t like spicy condiments" said Elsa, enjoying the warm temperature of the sukiyaki.

"Me neither" said Trixie, looking at TC for a few seconds, before focussing in the food.

"I like it" said Evie, smiling, as she put a little dose of wasabi on her sukiyaki and tasted it. To which, Choo-Choo sheepishly smiled and blushed at her "Would you like to taste it?"

"N... no, I´m not very go... good with hot condiments" said Choo-Choo, gulping.

"Okay, but if want it, I don´t mind" said the bluenette, softly yet smooth, making him blush furiously.

TC still looked at Trixie, with a lovesick look on his face, and pratically, he wasn´t listening the ideas for new scams that Katerina was explaining.

"What do you like about this plan? We could sing at the middle in the street and... hello, are you listening?" said Katerina, seeing that the gang´s leader was on a dream of love, and wasn´t interested on the plan.

"Yes, KitCat" said TC, distracted.

Katerina sighed bored and facepalmed herself "Forget what I said"

 _Meanwhile, after dinner..._

Everyone had left the dinner room, except Fancy and Kiyomi, as the tomcat wanted to ask her for a date.

"Kiyomi?" asked the tomcat, looking at the maid.

"Yes" asked Kiyomi, looking at him with a sweet and tender glance.

"I wanted to know if you want to go out for a date, that is if you don´t mind, of course?" asked the tomcat, again, but to ask her to a date.

"I accept" the maid smiled slightly and kissed him in the nuzzle "See you at 6, at my bedroom´s door"

After Kiyomi left the dinner room to clean the dishes, the browinsh male almost fainted but stopped himself from doing it even before he fell to the floor.

 _In another other guest room..._

Trixie was still remembering the conversation that she had with TC on the temple´s lake and, inside of her, was a different opinion that she had of TC "I inicially thought that he was like the other guys, someone vain and conceited, but... when I looked on to his eyes, saw a different person, someone with feelings and under that cool and chilled expression of his, there´s a cat that cares for his gang and never leave them behind" walked to the window of her room and looked at the constelations that the stars were making "I think that I´m starting to love him" soon after, heard someone opening the door, and it was Evie "You liked to meet the guy that you handed that love letter?" glanced at the bluenette.

The "princess" sighed in happiness "Yes, and he´s the sweetest person that I ever met in my whole life" lied on a bed.

"And who is it?" asked the magazine columnist, curious "Is someone that I know?"

"No, he has pink fur, wears a white turtleneck sweater and his voice is... marvelous" said Evie, describing her "prince charming".

"Is Choo-Choo?" said Trixie, surprised and smiling.

"How did you knew that?" asked Evie, curious.

"A friend told me" aswered the redhead, remembering what TC had told her about Choo-Choo.

 _Flashback..._

 _On the temple´s lake..._

"... Fancy is quite a charmer when he´s around the ladies, and they all swoon at him, but Chooch, on the other hand..." said TC "... has problems on finding a girlfriend that doesn´t break up with him"

"Poor him" said Trixie "This happened once?"

"Not once, but twice" said the leader of the gang "First he had a crush on a french cat named Goldie, but she had a boyfriend at the time, Pierre, and we tried to set them together by write a secret admirer letter, with the pseudonym of "Passion Flower" but from there, she mistook me as Choo-Choo, Pierre challenged me for a duel to win her heart, I lost and pretended to be dead, but my goal of seeing one of the members of the gang happy with his soulmate was completed but it stopped, because friendship was more important than love and Goldie... she went back to her boyfriend and left New York with him to go back to France, and then was Lola Glamour..."

"The movie star?" asked the redhead.

TC nodded his head "Yes, the one and only Lola Glamour, they dated for a whole year, before destiny ended their love, but this wasn´t any news, because she was actually a old friend that Chooch had on preschool, who had a crush on him and he had a crush on her, without noticing that the glamorous movie star that he fell in love with was, infact, the girl that he always loved as a kitten"

"And what happened to make her to break up with him?" Trixie was feeling sorry for Choo-Choo´s complicated love life and knew that finding true love was sometimes diffucult.

"The media discovered it and published on those sleazy magazines, and her manager, after finding it out on one of those magazines, forced her to end the relation, and said that if she refused to do it that her carrer as a actress would finish and wouldn´t find another job in New York" continued TC "So after that, she said to Choo-Choo that it was over between them and she was sorry for doing it but someday he would understand the motive why. And for almost two weeks or months, he was melancholic up to the point of Fancy and Viola tried to set up a date for him and one of his ex-girlfriends and she would decorate the alley with some flowery accents, but it wasn´t going to work anyway, because those dates ended after it started, and that´s why, he doesn´t have any luck with girls"

"That´s so sad" said Trixie, shedding a tear "And you atleast tried to help him"

"I´ll do whatever it takes to help my gang, wheater is running from the problems or let them having a better life" said TC, serene "And if he wants to find his true love somewhere, I don´t mind"

 _End of flashback..._

"I... I didn´t knew about it, but is sad, someone making a couple breaking up their relationship is not right!" said Evie "And... and... if I was there on that time, I could try to consolate him into not thinking not to hard on a heartbreak, because well..."

"You also had a heartbreak? Right?" Trixie noticed that Evie had also a terrible memory of a past relationship that ended in the same way.

The "princess" nodded her head "It had passed a year since me and Doug broke up, because his family didn´t accept our relationship and he said that couldn´t continue living like this and to part different ways as his studentship had arrived and went to a university studying but... he said that the true love is always at our front and it would make your dreams come true" remembered when she and Choo-Choo saw each other for the first time "I don´t mind if he´s a cat or not, he´s possibly the guy of my dreams" looked at a clock, and saw that it passed from midnight "I guess that we should sleep now, good night" closed her eyes and slept.

The she-cat closed the door, lied on other bed and turned off the lights "Good night"

And they slept, thinking on their dates on tuesday. Without knowing that they would be followed on that day.

 _Back to the guest room that gang is in..._

"They all have dates on tuesday and we´re worried about the possibility of it ending bad" said Katerina, looking to the rest of the gang "And what are we supossed to do to avoid it to happen?"

"We can follow them on their dates, without they notice that we are following them" suggested Brain, which on that was sudden inteligence.

"I never thought of saying this, but he´s a genius!" said Tanya, hugging the orange cat "You´re a genius! A real genius! You need to have more ideas like this one!"

"Okay, let´s do it, on tuesday" said Vitoria, before knowing that the balcony´s windows were still open "Oops, I forgot to close it" walked to the balcony and closed the windows, and went back to her bed "Tomorrow, we´ll start organizing our plan! Good night"

"Good night" all said, and slept.

 _With a plan set up, the gang was going to make a almost impossible plan in not being noticed. And what would happen when a bonsai vase, a restaurant, an ice rink and a movie theater mix up?_

 _Don´t miss the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Still at night..._

 _With Yui..._

 _Next to a hotel..._

Yui was dressed on a scarlet jacket with a maroon dress underneath, waiting for her partners-in-crime arriving "But where are they?" looked at her wrist watch "They were supossed to arrive at 22 p.m." enough of waiting any longer, decided to leave, until she heard a voice coming from behind.

" _Sweetie, we arrived_ " said a male New York-accented voice, that was from her main accompliance.

"Darling, you arrived a little bit late" said Yui, turning at him"I thought that you were going to arrive early" hugged and kissed him.

"Yui honey, listen, we tried to get here the fast we can" said the male hooded cat, holding Yui´s paw "But me and Beau had to wait in the airport without being seen by that police officer, back in New York"

"He was almost discovering us" said Beau, taking his hood off and put his white hat on his head.

"I know, but when we get the inheritance, our lives will be for the best" said Yui "And Top Cat, that you don´t like, and his gang are staying in the temple"

"Don´t tell me, when that cat is around, I prefer to have his gang or the alley as mine" said the accompliance, removing his hood and revealing to be... "Doll, call me "Jazz"" smiled.

"Okay... Jazz" said Yui, smirking lovingly.

 _In the next morning..._

 _At the guest room..._

"I´ll try to find more about TC´s date" said Katerina, before going to the leader "Me and the others wanted to know how is going to be your date on tuesday?"

"Sure, KitCat" said TC, on his usual cool and calm disposition "I´ll be taking Trixie for a dinner date on a restaurant that she made reservation in, at 9 p.m." faced at the brunette "Why are you so curious about my date?" asked.

"By nothin´, I just wanted to ask" answered Katerina, backing off slowly, and glanced at the rest of the crew "I found where his date is going to happen"

"Let me guess... a restaurant!" said Vitoria, as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Kindof" said Katerina "H... how did you know?"

"Hey, you know that we freeload in restaurants, but I know one that I freeloaded and the experience was..." said Vitoria, as she looked at the sides "... both strange and embarrasing, mostly due to the menus, but it was very classy and has romance written on it"

"Well, since you loved being in there, you and Lil will go undercover at that restaurant without no one notice you" said Viola "And we´ve divided the gang into 4 teams of two or three"

"Me and Brain will go follow Spook and Elsa, in the ice rink" said Asuna, holding four walkie-talkies "Take the walkie-talkies to comunicate, while undercover" gave three to Katerina, Viola and Lilliane "Alexandria, Viola and Tanya will go to the cinema"

"We´ll go waiting for Fancy and Kiyomi, in a back row of sits" said Tanya.

"Like, it´s gonna be a movie of, like, romance, right?" added Alexandria.

"Yep, I´ve checked the panflet of movie premières, and it´s really going to be a romance movie" said Asuna, holding a panflet "And the name is "Romeo and Juliet""

"Oh, that story about two lovers from two families in war that tragically die? That´s, like, sad" said Alexandria "And besides, I´m still wondering about why the creature ate the monster?"

"Us too, Expirita and thanks for the walkie-talkie, Asuna" thanked Lilliane "Where are you going to, KitCat?"

"That´s the problem" said Katerina "Choo-Choo is going to have his first date, ever since Lola broke up with him"

"We know, but he needed to move on and forget it" explained Lilliane "And those dates, during that time, didn´t worked or helped at all"

"Hey, don´t blame me and Fancy, we tried to help him" said Viola, defending herself.

"We know that it was helpful but, the past is in the past, let´s just let him being happy with Evie" said Vitoria.

"I think that we´re seeing them now" warned Benny, seeing them in the corridor.

All looked at the new couple, and thought in what place their date should had place in.

 _In the corridor..._

"E... Evie?" asked Choo-Choo, nervous.

"Yes" said Evie "You sound nervous, there´s something wrong?"

"N... no" said the cat, trying to keep calm "I... I w... wan... wanted to ask you fo... for a date to the park, that is if you want"

After he made the date invitation, Evie was surprised and silent, which Choo-Choo mistook it as a refusal.

"S... so... sorry, i... if..." the cat was going to apologize, when she put her finger on his mouth.

"You don´t need to apologize, I accept your invitation" said the bluenette, gently "Pick me up at 7 p.m., I´ll be waiting for you on entrance of the temple" kissed him on the cheek.

Then she left to her guest room, and after that, the pink cat was still touched by the kiss, felt that he was walking on the clouds until he pinched himself to confirm that he wasn´t dreaming all of it "Ouch!" yelped in slight pain "I´m not dreaming, I need to prepare everything for the date" ran and exited the temple to buy some things for the date.

 _Back in the guest room..._

"The park?" said Katerina, to herself "What is going to happen on the park?" looked at Asuna.

"It´s going to be "Couples Night", it happens once by year and simbolizes the bloom of the cherry flowers" said Asuna "And I know a story that says that that the couple that is under a cherry tree is meant to be together for eternity"

"Well Benny, I think that our job on his date is making it the best night they ever had" said Katerina, happy and grabbed the small cat´s paw "But first... we need to ask him, about which park is talking about?" both ran.

"Well, tuesday is going to be the night of all nights" said Lilliane.

 _And from that day, the plan was being planned as, like Brain said, "we can follow them on their dates without they notice that we are following them", to thinking on strategies and back-up plans to avoid the cruel fate of it ending bad._

 _During monday, the final stages of now-named Operation D.A.T.E.S were going to be made and considered to be useful or... not._

"I still think that a firework show should bring the meaning of love through the lights" suggested Katerina.

"Like we said before, a firework show is too dangerous" counter-attacked Viola "And for mine, Alexandria and Tanya´s part is that we´ll take Fancy and Kiyomi for a wonderful dinner on the candlelights..."

"... that is if we had candlelights" added Tanya.

 _But aside from that, it was all going fine and well, and on the other side, Yui was still waiting for her opportunity to steal the inheritance with her accompliances..._

 _With Yui..._

 _On the safe room..._

"From a week to go, Ms. Nikoto is going to inherit the fortune in her sixteenth birthday and... the unwanted guests need to be distracted!" said Yui, looking at the silver safe "Don´t worry, me and my associates we´re not going to hurt you just... taking what is ours by right!" noticed a voice-activated lock "Mr. Nikoto always knew what it was for the best to protect the inheritance from thieves"

 _Tuesday..._

 _It was the day that the Operation D.A.T.E.S was going to start, one half of the gang prepared it in ultimate secret, while the other half was already going to their dates unknowing of the "cupids" that were going to help them._

 _6 p.m._

 _With Fancy..._

"Today, it will be my first date with Kiyomi and I hope it goes well" said the alley cat to himself, before knocking at Kiyomi´s bedroom door "Kiyomi, are you re... re... ready?"

When he heard the door opening, his jaw dropped on the moment he saw her outside of the room.

Kiyomi was with a pink kimono with flower designs, her hair was done on a up-do and had a little touch of red lipstick and baby blue eyeshadow that highlighted her blue eye, since the other eye was bandaged by unknown reasons "What do you think?" blushed nervously.

Fancy was amazed by seeing Kiyomi, so beautiful and natural looking on a night like that, and his tongue was tied and unwildy "Y... yo... you look goo... I mean great and here´s a flower to you" gave a rose to her.

"T... thanks, I... I love the rose" said the maid, blushed and emocionated with the rose "Let´s go watch the movie?"

"Sure" said Fancy, taking her paw on his as they went to the movie theater, without knowing that some members of the gang were already waiting for them.

 _In the movie theater..._

 _Some minutes before..._

"He must had picked her up, in this exact moment, for the date" said Tanya, looking at her watch.

"Yep" said Viola "It´s almost 6 p.m. by now"

 _Back in the temple (but in the entrance)..._

 _7 p.m._

 _With Choo-Choo..._

He was reaching to the entrance of the temple, since he wanted to make a good first impression on his first date, the first in ages, but the tuxedo that he was wearing on the moment was being a little unconfortable "I hope she likes flowers" hold tightly the flower bouquet with his paw, until he arrived to the entrance of the temple where he saw Evie, and gasped.

"Hi Choo-Choo" said Evie, wearing a red dress with blue accents around the sleeves, with a headband tiara placed carefully in her dark blue/black hair, and the dress itself could be from a neon lights ball "What are you bringing?" looked at the bouquet.

"A f... flower bouquet f... fo... for you" said the cat, giving the flower bouquet to her, who blushed knowing that the flower bouquet was made of violets and daisies "Shall we go?"

"Of course" the bluenette, bowed before holding his paw to go to the park "By the way, which park are we going?"

"To the Mitsumi park, it´s more peaceful there" the cat assured, since it was the only park that had cherry flower trees for an occasion like this.

And they went to the park, where Katerina and Benny were already following them for afar.

"Katerina?" said Benny, looking at the brunette "Are you sure that your part of the operation will work? I didn´t rehearsed violin today"

"Don´t worry" answered Katerina "With your..." glanced to the sides and tried to not hurt his feelings "... marvellous violin music, it will bring the hous... I mean... the park going down" smiled slyly.

So, the pair went for a short-cut to arrive to the park, and with the... "wonderful" violin music that the blue cat was going to play, it would make the park empty for the perfect romantic night of their comrade and his love interest.

 _With Asuna and Brain..._

 _Hidden behind some bushes, outside of the temple..._

"Are you seeing them?" asked the ravenhaired, holding a pair of binoculars.

"Ah... yes, but they are far far away" answered the orange cat, unoticing that he was holding the binoculars on the wrong side, which Asuna noticed and sighed.

"You´re holding it on the wrong side" said Asuna, a little bit annoyed "Let me just turn it in the right side" hold the binoculars and turned in the right side "There, now you can see them?"

"I´m still seeing them, and I think that they are going to the ice rink now" said Brain, seeing the couple already leaving for the ice rink.

"Let´s follow them" Asuna put him behind her, when she climbed to her motorcycle, and handed him a helmet "Hold tight!"

And as they went to the ice rink by motorcycle, Spook had put a blindfold on Elsa, to keep the surprise he made for her in secret.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _With Spook and Elsa..._

"What do you want to show me?" asked Elsa, on her ice blue dress, with the blindfold put on her eyes.

"It´s, like, a surprise" said Spook, smiling "And if I, like, tell you, it wouldn´t be a surprise"

"Okay" said the platinum blonde "I´ll wait to see, when we arrive to the ice rink"

The surprise that was hidden in the ice rink, was going to be a surprise that she wouldn´t forget in her whole life.

 _Lastly, at 9 p.m..._

 _With TC..._

 _In the guest room..._

"Well gang" started TC "I´m gonna take Trixie to the restaurant, and see you at probably 3 a.m" joining his whiskers to make it look like a mustache, when he saw that Vitoria and Lilliane were the only two people that were in the room "And by the way, Vix, Lil, where are the others?"

"They..." said Vitoria, finding a excuse to tell him about the others´s absence "... are playing Go Fish in the dinner room, right, Lil?"

"Sure, I just heard Viola saying "I won the first round", for about 2 seconds ago" lied Lilliane "And they called us to play for a while" looked at a closed door "We´re coming guys! Just wait some seconds" shouted.

"See" continued Vitoria "You can go on your date, we´ll stay here playing the game until you and the others return"

 _Outside of the room..._

"O... kay" said TC, leaving the room "Later, tell me if you won or not the game" closed the door, and sighed in happiness "Now I need pick up Trixie and start the date"

 _Still inside..._

"Okay, we´ll tell you, bye" said Lilliane, when she heard him closing the door and turned to Vitoria "Turn on the walkie-talkie"

"It´s on" said Vitoria, turning the walkie-talkie on "Here you go" gave the walkie-talkie to Lilliane.

"Lil calls Nya, repeat, Lil calls Nya, answer Nya, over" said Lilliane, through the walkie-talkie "Are you hearing me?"

" _Yeah, I´m hearing you_ " answered Tanya, through the walkie-talkie " _Your part of the operation begun or not yet?_ "

"We are going to the restaurant, the soon as they enter in the restaurant" added Vitoria "And your part? Started?"

 _In the movie theater..._

"They arrived some minutes before, and the movie has begun" said Tanya "But the problem is that we need to be on a row of chairs closer to them and we need to wait for the right time to act or the operation is going down under"

"She´s right" agreed Katerina.

"I wonder how Katerina and Benny are dealing with the date on the park?" said Alexandria, to herself.

 _In the park..._

"Are you ready?" asked Katerina, covering her ears with a set of headphones, which the cat nodded preparing to play the violin "And... now!"

When Benny started to play the violin, all the people that were in the park heard the music and ran, and they hid in the bushes, by the time that Choo-Choo and Evie had arrived and seeing the park (almost) desert.

"I thought that it was well... filled" said Choo-Choo, seeing the seemingly desert park "Since we´re here, I want to take you next to this cherry tree because the breeze is warmer"

"Okay" said Evie "Besides, it was maybe a busy day and coming here is a little impossible, because of the terms of time to work and rest"

"You´ve got a point" said the cat, as he was taking her to their date spot.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Well, the first part is complete" said Katerina, congratulating Benny "And you, did a good job"

 _Back in the temple..._

 _In front of the other guest room..._

TC was in front of the door of the other guest room, waiting for Trixie, since he wanted to be alone with her without the gang following him. Until she exited from the room, with a knee high mauve dress.

"We´re still going to the restaurant or not?" said Trixie, smiling, as she straighted the bottom part of her dress.

"Of course, tonight it will be dinning in a restaurant and then, seeing the stars" assured TC.

With that, they exited the restaurant as Lilliane and Vitoria saw it from a window and followed them, until reaching to the restaurant.

 _10 minutes later..._

 _Huka Nuka restaurant..._

"What a restaurant, I´ve never been in a place like this before" said the yellow cat, fascinated by the tropical look of the restaurant "And here´s our table" walked to their table "Wait" pulled a chair for his date "Ladies first"

Trixie giggled a bit, before sitting "What a gentleman, thank you"

 _With Vitoria and Lilliane..._

 _In front of the waiters dressing room..._

"Let´s start" said Lilliane, before Vitoria stopped her.

"Wait Lil" said Vitoria "We can´t go dressed in our normal outfits, or they will discover that we followed them"

"Okay" continued Lilliane "And how are we gonna start the operation?"

They looked for a way to get close to them, and help on making their date go well, when they found their answer, in form of two waiters. And the two girls looked at each other with a look of harmful mischief.

 _15 seconds later..._

"We needed to say sorry for hitting the waiters with a bucket, but finding these waitresses´s outfits was pure luck" said Lilliane, finishing dressing her waitress jacket.

"But they will not find out" said Vitoria, putting the fainted waiters inside of a janitor´s closet and closed the door "I forgot to put this" put on the doorknob, a "do not enter" sign and left to start their part of the operation.

 _15 more seconds later..._

"But where´s the waiter?" asked TC, not knowing that the "waitresses" were going to serve them the dinner.

"He will come, just calm down" said Trixie, calmly before her cellphone rang "Sorry, my cellphone rang" apologized and got up from her sit "I´m just answering the call but I´ll try to return the fastest I can" put her bag on the table "I´m just going to leave my bag here, and you know the saying, you know a girl by the content of her bag" went to a quieter place to answer the phonecall, leaving TC and the bag.

"I´m not going to touch this bag" said the yellow cat, trying to not look at the bag but no matter on how he would do it, his conscience was arguing internally between _open it, she´ll not find out_ and _don´t open, just pretend that the bag doesn´t even exist_ , "I... no, I... I... no, I´m not going to op... open th... the bag" his paw almost touched in the bag, until it stopped mid-way "I´m. Not. Going. To. Open. It" put his paws on the table and sighed tranquilly for not touching the bag.

He was going to see if Trixie had returned, and when she came from answering her phonecall, a frown was in her face.

"How was your phonecall?" asked TC, worried before hearing the answer.

"TC" started the she-cat "I need to tell you something, actually I came here to Japan to make an articule about you for the magazine, since my boss sent me to do it and well, at first I wanted to write the articule when you return to New York and well... he said that if I don´t work in the articule before the deadline expires, I´m fired" sighed sadly "And it´s why I suggested to us going to the lake of the temple, but our conversation wasn´t part of the articule"

"Hold it" said the yellow cat "Your boss said that if you don´t write that articule, he fires you?" looked at her, who nodded "He can´t do this at you, let me talk to him"

"Okay, but don´t do anything bad" said Trixie, giving him the cellphone.

"I´ll not" said TC, before speaking with her boss "Hi, sir"

" _Who are you?_ " asked a voice, through the cellphone.

"I´m Top Cat, the guy that one of your workers of your magazine is writing an articule about" said TC, introducing himself.

" _Oh, you_ " said the voice, who was from the editor-in-chief of the magazine " _What can I do for you?_ "

"Glad for you to ask, my good sir" TC continued the conversation "I just want to say that if you fire your wonderful and marvelous colummnist, I´ll refuse to give a interview for that articule"

" _W... wh... what? Th... the... the people want to know who you are and know what are your opinions_ " said the voice " _And other thi... you said "r_ _e... re... refuse"?_ "

"You heard me, sir" TC was giving the last opportunity "If you fire her, this articule about me is finito, will not exist, got it?"

" _Fine, I´ll cancel the articule until you return to new York_ " said the voice, sighing " _I don´t want to fire one of our best colummnists, but the sales are lowering and thanks for standing up for her_ "

"You´re welcome" said TC, ending the call "Your problem is solved" gave the cellphone, to her.

"T... thanks, and when you said that of "wonderful and marvelous", you were meaning it?" asked Trixie, slightly blushing.

"Of course, I´ve read some of the colummns you write on one of the issues of the magazine that you work for" answered TC.

And in that moment, Vitoria and Lilliane, on their waitresses outfits, appeared next to the couple and held a notebook to write down the orders.

"Good evening, sir, m´am" said Vitoria "Sorry if we are late but..."

"... your maître D fainted" said Lilliane, glancing at the fainted waiter "You want us to take your orders?"

"I´ll have just the salad, please" said the she-cat.

"I´m thinking on ordering a steak with a little bit of sauce, and I want 25 lobsters to take" suggested TC, when he looked at one of the "waitresses" and noticed that she was similar to Vitoria.

"Thanks for ordering your food, we´ll try to tell the chef to make it" said Vitoria.

"Right, since the maître D is well... fainted" agreed Lilliane "And... we´re going to the kitchen"

And they ran, the fast as they could leaving the couple clueless about them.

"I never saw waitresses like that, it must be internship time" said Trixie, while TC had some suspicions of his own about the "waitresses".

"Right, internship time" said TC, seeing the similarities between Vitoria, Lilliane and the "waitresses" _But where did I seen those waitresses before?_ thought.

 _Mitsumi park..._

 _With Katerina and Benny..._

"Great, I can´t see their faces with these bushes covering the view" said Katerina, holding a pair of binoculars while knelting behind some bushes "Who knew that Choo-Choo won the love jackpot in a short amount of time?"

"Katerina?" said Benny, seeing an old couple glaring at them, and that apperently didn´t left the park like the others "Katerina" poked her shoulder.

"What?" said the brunette, turning and seeing the old couple, realizing that she had broken their bonsai vase "Ah... cute bonsai and... I´m... sorry"

The old couple started to chase them, through all the park while the newly official couple was looking at the stars so peacefully...

 _With Choo-Choo and Evie..._

"How many children you said that your sister gave birth? I lost in one" asked Evie, smiling.

"She has, by now, 3 girls, and, in nine months, she´ll give birth to a boy" said Choo-Choo "How do you like living in Auradon?"

"It´s go... forget it" Evie said, before sighing sadly.

"What´s wrong? There´s something bad?" asked the cat, to the "princess".

"It... it´s nothing... okay, I´ll tell you" said Evie "Actually, I was born in The Isle of The Lost, a isle for the villains and my mother is The Evil Queen, since me and my friends were well liking being rotten to the core, they decided to send us to study in Auradon with a mission that they wanted us to complete, and it was to steal the Fairy Godmother´s wand to send it to them and release themselves and all other villains to conquer Auradon and the remaining kingdoms" Choo-Choo was looking at her, but without any fear, as she told her lifestory "Mal and the others weren´t thrilled of going to the same place as the sons and daughters of the heros, I was surprised because, no offense..."

"No problem" said Choo-Choo.

"... I wanted to go there to find a prince and marry him, but by the time that we arrived there, the first day wasn´t well... like we imagined on how it was supossed to be, we just wanted to steal the wand, but, somehow we were slowly becoming good. And I made some mistakes, like for being in love with the biggest jerk that I would never set my eyes on, I used my mirror to not use my intelligence in a science test and, he dennounced me and said that I was only a pretty face, that was the error that I would never fix until... I met my ex, he was good hearted like you and I loved him, when we started to date... until... seven months later, we realized that we weren´t exactly soulmates or destined to be together and because of that, decided to find my one true love somewhere, and... I found you" looked deeply at his green jade eyes and smiled "I just wanted to say that I... I... I like you"

After she said all those things about herself, he was starting to feel more and more in love with her. Of course, they had a almost not-so-good breakups in their past relationships, but this was a different story, she was the daughter of a villain, who could possibly poison him, but "evil"? He didn´t saw anything of evil in her, and was actually heartfully to hear it.

"I just want to know one thing, if you don´t mind?" asked Evie.

"I don´t mind at all" said the cat.

"Okay, you and your gang are like villains or not?" the bluenette asked, with uncertainity.

"We aren´t exactly villains, we are just missunderstood" answered Choo-Choo "Basically, TC´s schemes work for some people, and since we are always flat broke, tricking people is the only way to earn money fastly and when we have it, we spend it in our own amusement and food, and in the next day, it´s getting money all over again, but TC cares deeply about us, but doesn´t show it so easilly and we don´t mind that he doesn´t demonstrates it much often" smiled slightly at her "I don´t see you as evil and only a pretty face, who cares for what the others say? Maybe they are jealous of your beauty and intelligence, that must think twice before messing with you"

"Wow, we have a some things in common and thanks, for being such a sweet cat" Evie smiled, as she get closer at him "I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?" Choo-Choo didn´t knew what was the surprise, when she hold his turtleneck sweater.

"This" said Evie, and without any warning, she kissed him so intensely that he was blushing in a light tone of red "I love you" ended the kiss, and the cherry flowers fell graciously around them.

 _Behind of (other) set of bushes..._

After being chased by the raging old couple, Benny and Katerina hid and smiled seeing one of their comrades getting his first kiss in a romantic way.

"Wow, when he said that their date was going to be romantic, I didn´t thought that he really meant it literally" said Katerina "And we´re safe at escaping and apologizing for I breaking their vase, by accident"

" _KitCat, are you there? Answer_ " asked Tanya, from the walkie-talkie " _How went your part of the operation?_ "

"Yeah, I´m in Mitsumi park" answered Katerina "And we had a little bad start, but the date went normally and how about you?"

" _Me and Tanya are waiting for Alexandria thinking on a plan_ " said Viola, also from the walkie-talkie " _But we´ll tell more to you and for the others, alright?_ "

"Okay, Tata" said Katerina "See you later, bye" turned off the walkie-talkie "Let´s go back to the temple, and leave the happy pair enjoying their night"

They left the park, silenciously and walked back to the temple.

 _In the movie theater..._

"Alexandria, you have a plan?" asked Tanya.

"Nope" answered Alexandria "No plan"

"Well, we can try to improvise without having a plan settled on" advised Viola.

"Okay, if you say so" said Tanya "Let´s go to the closest row of chairs and, if there´s a problem, we can solve it easilly just as we do it quickly"

The three walked carelessly to the closest row of chairs of the cinema and looked at them for a second before starting their improvised plan.

"Okay, the improv plan is me and Alexandria we´ll go to the cabine that the movie is being rolled to switch it by a frightning one, to the point that they will hug and enjoying it without knowing that we switched the movies" explained Viola.

"Alright, let´s do... hey!" said Alexandria, when she stopped herself.

"Hey, what?" said Tanya.

"That brunette cat! She´s going to ruin the date!" said the beatnik, pointing at a brunette cream colored she-cat, in red dress.

"If we know Fancy, he will flirt with her, for sure" warned Tanya "We just need to wait and see what happens"

"This is not going to end well" said Viola, facepalming.

 _In that moment..._

Fancy was enjoying spending the night with Kiyomi, until the cream colored she-cat stood in front and looked at him with a flirty glance.

"Hi handsome" said the she-cat, seductively while toying with his whiskers "What about you leaving miss "plain" and going for a beauty like... me?" sat on his lap, making purposedly Kiyomi feeling jealous.

"But I-" Kiyomi tried to speak, but was interrupted by her "rival", who glared at her.

"Sorry, sister" said the she-cat, glaring at Kiyomi "But you need to find somebody else, because he´s no cat of one" grinned, and turned her atention back to Fancy "What I was saying? Oh right, what do you say, you'll come with me?"

The tomcat was starting to feel unconfortable, with the flirting from the she-cat, as he remembered that it was similar to when he flirted with other she-cats back in New York, but, he wasn´t that possesive of them or wanted to go out with them on first meeting, and meeting Kiyomi was like a breeze of fresh air, he wouldn´t leave and switching her by someone who wanted to be his new girlfriend "Sorry but..." Viola, Tanya and Alexandria trembled worried about his answer to the prompt made by the she-cat, when... "No"

"What?!" said the she-cat, dumbfounded.

"What did he said?" asked-whispered Viola and Alexandria, to Tanya.

"Ah... No?" asked the she-cat, apperently not believing on his refusal.

"Yes, I´m fine with my "delight", and I don´t need other" said Fancy "She´s like a dream, and not mentioning, a great cook" winked and made Kiyomi blushing.

"Excuse me! But every guy that I went out **NEVER** refused!" said the she-cat, getting up from the embrace she made "I was never rejected by anyone! And... and... she´s nothing but a maid"

"Sorry but sometimes, people change their perspectives about love" said the tomcat, with a serious look on his face "And she´s not a maid, she´s a lady that sees the good side of things when it´s on the sad mood, maybe you should find someone that you really love"

"Y... yo..." said the flirtacious brunette, leaving the cinema, mad and rejected.

"W... wow" said Kiyomi, still blushing "I never saw that side of yours, you sounded like Cary Grant, my favorite actor of all times"

"Thanks darling" said Fancy, kissing her paw.

 _Back to the girls..._

"Wow, that was sudden" said Viola "He didn´t flirt with her"

"Right" said Alexandria "He must, like, love her, like, for real"

"I promised Katerina that I would tell her about the plan when we get back to the guest room" said Tanya "And now, for part 2, let´s make that dinner under the candlelights"

The three got up from their sits and exited the movie theater, at the same time that the couple left but being still unnoticed.

 _Outside of the movie theater..._

"Let´s do..." said Tanya, when the walkie-talkie started to ring "Wait" hold the walkie-talkie "Yes? Hi Vix"

 _Huka Nuka restaurant..._

 _With Vitoria and Lilliane..._

"Hey Nya, how was your movie theater plan?" asked Vitoria, holding her walkie-talkie.

" _Actually, it went all well_ " answered Tanya, through the walkie-talkie " _We´ll tell when we return to the guest room, and what about you?_ "

"Don´t ask us" said Lilliane "We tried to make a progress, but they ordered dinner and lobsters, to take to the temple, because TC thinks that we are in the temple and may bring the lobsters as a dinner to all"

"And he´s starting to suspect and blowing up the operation" said Vitoria "We are doing this slowly, this must be done fast"

" _Okay, see you later in the guest room at the time that our parts of the operation are over_ " said Viola.

"Okay" said Vitoria, ending the call "Lil, you need to distract miss Pelegrine while I deal with TC..." started to hear the complaints of the customers that were also eating in the restaurant.

" ** _Hey! Where´s the dinner?_** " asked one customer.

" ** _Yeah!_** ** _Why the_** ** _service is taking so long?_** " complained other customer.

"... and the customers" finished Vitoria.

 _10 seconds later..._

"You´ll treat her, while I try to distract TC, but remember the intention is making the date the most romantic possible" said Vitoria "And I finished serving dinner to all customers"

"Okay, Vix" said Lilliane, as she walked to the table that the gang leader was in "M´am, may I take you to the dressing room?"

"For what?" asked Trixie, unsure.

"It´s to... to... change your dress" continued Lilliane, taking the she-cat to the dressing room.

In the other hand, TC was still thinking about the similarities of the members of the gang and the "waitresses" "Oh, waitress?"

Vitoria trembled, as she thought that it the operation was blowed _Oh no! He found out!_ walked slowly to the table, without making any visual contact "Y... y... yes, sir?"

"I was wondering if you could bring two glasses of water, please?" asked TC, before asking the question that terrified Vitoria "You look very familiar, have we m..."

"I´m going to bring the glasses of water" said Vitoria, running to the kitchen.

 _Meanwhile in the ice rink..._

 _With Asuna and Brain..._

They were still waiting for Spook and Elsa to arrive at the ice rink, and while that, they were playing a little of Go Fish.

"Do you have any 6?" asked Asuna.

"No" answered Brain "Go Fish"

Asuna was fishing other card, when she saw them entering in the rink "They arrived"

The heiress and cat let their game unfinished and entered inside of the rink, by climbing a ladder and passing through a window.

 _Inside of the ice rink..._

The pair after passing through the window, landed safely on a big mount of snow.

"We landed on sn... SNOW? But since when the ice rink has snow?" asked Asuna, to herself "Hide"

They hid and peeked at the big surprise covered with a cloth.

 _With Spook and Elsa..._

"Are we in the ice rink?" asked Elsa, still blindfolded.

"Yes" said Spook, taking the blindfold of her eyes "You can open your eyes" took the cloth.

When Elsa opened her eyes, smiled when she saw that the big surprise was a statue of an angel made in ice.

"You liked it? I´ve worked on it for, like, these 3 days" asked Spook.

"I adored it and I also have a surprise for you" said Elsa, emocionated with the surprise.

"Like, what is it?" the green cat asked.

"This" said the snow queen, grabbing him by the arms and kissed him multiple times "You loved?" let him go from the kisses.

"I... I... I loved" said Spook, dazed by the kisses and fainted in love.

 _Back to Asuna and Brain..._

"What a statue" said Brain, in awe.

"Yeah, what a statue" agreed Asuna, when a snowball hit on her "Huh?" looked and saw them starting a snowball fight.

" _Gotcha!_ " said Spook, holding a snowball before Elsa tagged him with another snowball.

" _Try to catch me_ " said the snow queen, forming a snowball with her powers.

"A snowball fight?" said Asuna.

"How the snowballs appeared?" asked Brain, which he and Asuna didn´t knew how to answer.

"I. Don´t. Know" said Asuna.

 _Huka Nuka restaurant..._

 _Dressing room..._

 _With Lilliane and Trixie..._

"Would you try this one, it´s very confortable and it fits very well" said Lilliane, giving a long black dress with a slit to Trixie, through the dressing room door.

" _Okay_ " said Trixie, from the door, when she exited from the dressing room door, the dress fitted her like a glove and made her look more mature "Thanks for the dress, I guess"

"You´re welcome" said Lilliane.

"But are you really a waitress?" asked Trixie.

"Ah... yes, me and my colleague are waitresses and we work here since 3 months ago" lied Lilliane, getting into character "And for a special touch, a new hairstyle" held a scissor and a hairbrush.

 _Some seconds later..._

Vitoria had brought the glasses of water to TC´s table, Lilliane stood next to her and whispered that her distraction was finished "Cool" put the glasses on the table and smiled "Sir, we want to re-introduce your date" showed the "new" Trixie at him.

When he looked at her, his face was blushing red as he saw how she was on the dress, and the Veronica Lake-like hairstyle was making him sweaty and was drinking the glasses of water "I... I... ah... you... ah..."

"Yes?" asked the she-cat, smirking.

"I... ah... wan... wanted to kn... k... know i... if... you... ah..." TC tried to ask her, but his nervousism was so big that he couldn´t disguise it (to the point that even a person like Officer Dibble couldn´t believe that a person with a cool disposition like his being that nervous).

"Being your girlfriend?" said Trixie, smiling slightly with TC nodded "Yes" kissed him on the cheek, as she twirled his "mustache" with her finger "You want to continue the date?"

"O... o... of course" said TC, still blushing over the kiss.

They payed the account and left the restaurant, with the cooked lobsters for the gang, as Vitoria and Lilliane returned to the dressing room, took off the waitresses outfits and dressed their normal clothes and released the real waiters from the janitor´s closet to later throwing water at them.

 _Outside of the restaurant..._

"Tonight was a magical night, wasn´t?" asked Lilliane.

"Yes, a magical night indeed, Lil" said Vitoria "Let´s go back to the guest room" walked back to the temple _How Tanya and the girls are going with their plan?_ thought.

 _With Alexandria, Tanya and Viola..._

 _In route to the temple..._

"Nya, are you sure that making a dinner under the candlelights was a good idea?" asked Viola.

"Of course, it was a good idea" said Tanya "I´ve researched everything about dinners under the candlelights and said that it always works"

"Like, sis, we´ve could just, like, planned something more fun, like, dance under the stars, you know?" intervined Alexandria.

"I know, but it was the closest that I could think on" said the bleached blonde, when she saw the white/gray male that Fancy had a fight with, on the day he met Kiyomi, holding a penknife in his paw.

"Excuse me" said the male, huskly as he passed through them.

"Who is this guy?" said Tanya.

"I don´t know" answered Viola, when she saw Alexandria with a scared expression "Expirita, what´s wrong?"

"That" said Alexandria, pointing to the male who was, infact, following the pair as well "And I think that he isn´t here to enjoy the night"

"Let´s go" said Tanya, grabbing the two girls´s wrists and ran to a building that they hid on the side, and worried for Fancy and Kiyomi´s safety.

"What that guy has against them?" asked Viola.

"I don´t know, but Fancy does have something to do with him" said Alexandria.

They were worried and horrified when they saw the white/gray male coming to the pair, and they needed to do something to stop him before something bad happened.

 _In that moment..._

"W... when you said those things, you were really meaning it?" asked Kiyomi, recalling to what he said about her in the movie theater.

Fancy nodded his head, and kissed her in the cheek "Yes, I would never trade you for another girl in my entire life"

"I... I..." said Kiyomi, smiling and gasped, when she noticed her attacker was behind her and put his paw covering her mouth "Help!" her scream was muffed.

"Kiyomi? Kiyo..." Fancy stranged Kiyomi´s sudden silence, and by the moment he turned his head to see what was wrong, saw her attacker "YOU!" glared at the other male.

"Hi again" said the white/gray male, smiling sinisterly "We don´t see each other, since that day"

"Let. Her. Go!" said the brown tomcat, still glaring at his "rival" "If you hurt her, you´ll regret!"

"Well, like I said before "You ruined my fun and you´ll regret" and tonight is your last" said the male, pointing the penknife at Fancy, as Kiyomi looked horrified to the scene.

 _I need to save him, be... before..._ Kiyomi thought, when she shoved her attacker´s paw from her mouth and bit it.

"Ouch!" said the attacker, in pain and glared at her "I thought that I was in love with you, but it looks like that I was wrong" shoved her so hard, that she fell on the floor and her bandage started to rip itself.

The moment Fancy saw his rival shoving the maid like that, it unlocked the one feeling that he never wanted to use or having it, unless it was actually necessary: ANGER "Warned you, you didn´t listened, now you´re going be the one who is going to regret" showed his claws.

 _On the side of the building that the girls were hiding in..._

"What´s going on, right now?" asked Tanya.

"Wait" answered Alexandria, peeking "Hey, like, look" called Tanya and Viola to see.

And the two girls saw the almost-confront between Fancy and the other male.

"What happened?" asked Viola.

"I think that Kiyomi freed herself from the other male, and he, didn´t liked it and shoved her to the floor and, it looks like, Fancy is going to show to that guy, that no one should mess with one member of us or someone that we love" explained Tanya "But what we need is something that we can use to scare him, but ho... I got it" started to whisper her idea with Alexandria and Viola.

"One for all and all for one!" said the three girls, in chorus.

 _Back to the confront..._

"You know, that I´m not usually used to settle things up with a fight, but on this case, yes" Fancy started to attack his rival, but without success.

"For a cat from another city, you really messed with the wrong guy!" said his rival, glaring at him as he tried to use the penknife as his only weapon, when Fancy started to use circus acrobacies as self-defense "Stop moving"

"Sorry pal, but when you mess with a member of a gang, it´s hard to hit on" said the brown cat, dodging the attacks when, by a slip, the penknife made a cut on his arm.

Kiyomi opened her eyes, and gasped "Oh no!" picked herself up, and dropped her eye-bandage as she walked to him.

"Well sweetie, without your "boyfriend" here, I..." said the gray/white male, before hearing three familiar voices.

" _HEY!_ " said a noticible latin female voice.

The male turned and saw Viola, Alexandria and Tanya glaring at him.

"You don´t know who he is?" asked Tanya.

"Yes, he´s the guy that stole my sweetie" answered the male.

"Okay" said Viola "Other question "You know who are the Hoagie´s Alley gang?""

"Yeah" said the male "They are a famous gang of New York, so?"

"Well, the girl that you shoved to the floor is dating one of the gang´s members" said Alexandria "And he´s the guy that you attacked with your penknife" pointed at Fancy.

"He isn... wait, he... he... he is one of the Hoagie´s Alley gang members?" asked the male, gulping _He is one of them, so it means that she..._ thought in fear.

"Yep, and we are also members of the gang" said Tanya "Besides, we know a police officer back in New York and he sure knows how is dealing with guys like you"

"Your best option is, like, going to the nearest police station and, like, surrender yourself" adviced Alexandria "And it´s best to do it... now"

"Go... go... good idea" said the now-fearing male, running for his life.

"Good work, girls" congratulated Viola "Let´s go back, they can´t know that we helped them" they ran back to their hiding spot, without no one noticing.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Are you alright?" asked Kiyomi.

Fancy opened his eyes, instead of realizing that his "rival" went away misteriously (thanks to the girls) or the cut he had on the arm, noticed that her bandage was gone "Y... yo... your bandage..."

Kiyomi touched and stood back a few inches from him "I... it... it´s not what you think it is"

"N... no, I´m not thinking wrong of you or that" the tomcat tried to calm her "Please, I just want to know what is because... I care about you more than life itself"

When the maid heard that, knew that he returned the feelings to her "Okay, but don´t get scared"

"I won´t" said Fancy.

Kiyomi swept her hair fringe to the up-do, and her hidden eye was rainbow colored "Here it is... the big surprise, y... you´re not scared?"

The heartthrob shook his head, meaning that he wasn´t scared or frightened, he just thought of it as a natural characteristic "No, I... I love it"

"Y... you love it?" asked Kiyomi.

"Of course, it makes you more pretty" said the heartthrob, complementing Kiyomi.

She blushed hard, and without any intention, pulled him by the scarf and kissed him. And both were enjoying every minute of it, as the alley cat discovered that she was "the one" that he was looking for during all that time, and some seconds later, their kiss ended.

"I´ll treat you" she said, walking back to the temple with him "You´ll be better in no time"

 _Back to the girls..._

"Well, it looks like that our part is done" said Alexandria "Let´s get back to the guest room"

"Yeah, to relax and explain everything to the others" agreed Tanya "I almost forgot" took the walkie-talkie out of her pocket "Nya calls Sakura, repeat, Nya calls Sakura, answer Sakura, over"

 _In the ice rink..._

 _With Asuna and Brain..._

"... yes, Tanya, we´re on the ice rink" said Asuna "So it went a little well, but he didn´t get hurt?"

" _It was just a cut, nothing more_ " said Tanya " _We´ll wait for you, in the guest room_ "

"Okay" said Asuna "Bye" turned off the walkie-talkie "You think that..." looked at Brain.

"Ice skating" answered the ginger cat, glancing at her with a blank expression "Like now" saw their companion and the snow queen doing ice skating.

"First was the ice sculpture, then a snowball fight and now, ice skating" said Asuna, smiling joyfully "What´s next? Dancing?"

 _Meanwhile..._

 _With Spook and Elsa..._

"Wow, for someone who doesn´t like water, you´re really becoming good on ice skating" said Elsa, skating graciously on the thick ice.

"Ri... right" Spook tried not fall, on his first attempt of ice skating "Then we´ll dance, like, a bit of tango, okay?"

"Okay" said Elsa "Tag, you´re it" giggled.

The green cat tried to tag her, through out the whole ice rink and needed to find a place that he could tag ice _That snow mount_ thought. And in the moment that he climbed it, slowly walked to Elsa and touched on her shoulder "Tag, you´re it"

"You caught me" said the snow queen, smiling "I guess it´s time for tango"

Spook took her gloves out and hold her hands with his paws, as they started to dance Tango "Are you liking, snowball?"

"Very much, sweetie" said Elsa.

 _Back to Asuna and Brain..._

"Snowball?" said Asuna.

"Sweetie?" said Brain, as they looked at each other speechlessly "Let´s go back to the guest room"

Exited the ice rink, and once outside, climbed to Asuna´s motorcycle and rode back to temple, to tell the others about their part of the Operation D.A.T.E.S.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note 1: I decided to change the name of the magazine, where Trixie works, from H-B Chic to Funtastic Chic.**_

 _10-15 minutes later..._

 _In the guest room..._

"Okay, guys and girls" said Katerina, on the way TC asked to know all news from the gang "Tell everything, first up is Vitoria and Lilliane"

"Well, we started a little later because we needed to disguise ourselves as waitresses" said Vitoria.

"And his date went well, as he ordered lobsters to take because he thinks that we are here playing Go Fish" said Lilliane.

"But he was starting to suspect" continued Vitoria.

"Okay" said Katerina "Who´s next?"

"We´ve got news for you" announed Tanya.

"Bad or good?" asked Asuna, curiously.

"Good" answered Viola.

"Fancy is now, officially, cat of one" said Alexandria "Like, didn´t flirt with anyone else"

"You should had seen that she-cat´s face, when he said that it´s not beauty that counts, but the inside is important" continued Tanya "I mean he and Kiyomi make a perfect match, he should had met her earlier"

"And KitCat, one question, what you were saying about you breaking a bonsai vase and being chased by an old couple in the park?" asked Lilliane.

"It wasn´t technically my fault" answered Katerina "I need to thank Benny for warning me"

"It was nothing" said Benny "And the cherry flowers fell perfectly"

"At least, playing the violin helped" said Katerina, glancing to the sides before looking at Asuna "Asuna, I still don´t get it, how did you see snow in a ice rink?"

"We don´t know" answered Asuna "By the time that they entered, me and Brain managed to get inside of the ice rink by entering through a window and we landed on a snow mount"

"Then it was a snowball fight" added Brain "What bonsai vase?"

"It´s a vase that guards a bonsai, which is a small tree" said Katerina, walking to the balcony where she saw her comrades and their dates returning to the temple "They arrived, hide everything!" ordered.

Benny, Brain and the girls hid the walkie-talkies under a table, and pretended to play poker to no one notice that they had followed their gang members. Who had entered, with kiss marks all over their muzzles and fur.

"Hi, guys" saluted Tanya "How were your dates?"

"Magical, suprisingly, magical Tanya" answered TC, with his vest marked with kiss marks and put the box that had the lobsters on top of the table "Did you enjoy playing Go Fish?"

Ah... yes, we played 13 times" said Lilliane "And thanks for the lobsters"

"You´re welcome" said TC, entering in the guest room.

"Girls, we´ll ask them on how was their dates" said Viola

"Okay" said the girls.

"But we need to tell Brain to not tell our "little" secret to them" added Alexandria

"You know that he can´t keep a secret, but we need to try" said Vitoria.

"Fine" said Katerina "But let´s ask them right now"

And all went to ask them, about how their dates went without them, meanwhile...

 _With Fancy and Kiyomi..._

 _On her room..._

Kiyomi was starting treating the cut he had on the arm, during the confront with the other male but what he wanted to know was why she hid her rainbow colored eye from everybody.

"May I ask you a question, if you don´t mind?" asked the tomcat, to which Kiyomi nodded "On the moment that... well... you showed me, your eye... why you didn´t want me to see it?"

"I..." Kiyomi paused, because she had a very good reason on why "I... I... d... when I was a little kitten, all the people were scared and said that I was a monster, a... an... and I decided to bandage it for safety, u... until t... that moment, be... be... because I didn´t want to see you hurt o... or..." she felt his paw carising her face.

"I don´t think of you as a monster or something like that" said the tomcat, smiling tenderly at her "And we... well, I... I li... like as you are and you don´t need to change because the others say so"

On the moment, she blushed hard and realized that he liked her no matter how different she was "I... I... thanks" giggled, by knowing that she had bandaged his arm "Sorry about that, but don´t move it for two weeks and you´ll be good as new"

"Yo... you´re welcome" said the tomcat, also blushing "If you want to repeat the date, just say"

"I´ll tell you" the maid kissed him, one last time

Fancy walked to the door, before blowing a kiss at her "See you tomorrow, my heavenly angel"

 _In the corridor..._

When he exited from his heavenly angel´s room, sighed in happiness _It´s love, pure and simple love_ thought, unnoticing that Alexandria, Tanya and Viola were behind him to ask about how the date went.

 _With Vitoria and Lilliane..._

"So... you must be very happy on having a girlfriend, right TC?" asked Vitoria.

"Actually Vix, I thought that money was the most important thing, but when I met Trixie, it was like feeling my heart beating faster" answered TC "But the funniest thing was seeing two waitresses similar to you and Lil, on the restaurant that we had the date"

"Similar? It must had been our doppelgangers, for sure" said Lilliane, looking at Vitoria.

"Yeah, it were our doppelgangers" said Vitoria "But she said anything about a next date?"

"Of course" said the yellow cat, before remembering the conversation about a next date.

 _Flashback..._

 _In the corridor, after the date..._

"I enjoyed our date tonight" said Trixie, smiling.

"It was nothing, the dinner was great and the sky was filled with stars on it" said TC, before the redhead came closer at him.

"Well, I was thinking about on a next date" the redhead said, keeping the smile.

"We can have a date here, since the dinner room has a lot of space" continued the con-artist "I... ah... I think that..."

The columnist opened her room door, not before he gave her a ring "What a cute ring, where did you get it?"

"Actually it was the only thing that I bought honestly, without any scam and its for extreme cases, which is my love for you" TC put the ring in her finger and she blushed furiously that before "I´ll meet you in the dinner room tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay" said Trixie, entering in the room "And... you´re actually the nicest man that I like for real" closed.

"I´m in love" shouted the yellow cat, in happiness.

 _End of Flashback..._

"Cool, a date here" said Vitoria, happy "What do you think, Lil?" looked at Lilliane.

"Awesome, your second date will be good as the first was" said Lilliane _His date didn´t end on the bad side, and that means that it´s all okay_ thought.

 _With Katerina and Benny..._

"Did you enjoyed being with your lady love in the park?" asked Katerina.

"Amazing" answered Choo-Choo "It was amazing"

"It sure was" added Benny "With a little harmonica music to feature with the cherry flowers falling softly"

"Yeah" agreed Katerina.

 _With Alexandria and Viola..._

"Say daddy-o, how was your date with Kiyomi?" asked Alexandria.

However, Fancy wasn´t hearing the question as he still thought in Kiyomi "Sorry, can you repeat the question?"

"She said "Say daddy-o, how was your date with Kiyomi?"" said Viola.

"It was one of the best nights I´ve ever had" answered the brown cat.

 _With Tanya..._

"You liked your date?" asked Tanya.

"It was romantic" answered Kiyomi, dreamly.

 _We saw that live and in color_ thought Tanya.

 _With Asuna and Brain..._

"You must had enjoyed ice skating with queen Elsa, on the Nishizawa ice rink?" asked Asuna.

"Yeah, she was skating, like, graciously and well, I tried to stand still for a first time skating on ice" said Spook "And that ice sculpture was made by dedication and didn´t rest until it was all made"

"Right" the heiress smiled "And about the snowball fight?"

"Oh..." Spook couldn´t tell them about Elsa´s ice powers, because if they knew it, she would, unintentionally, freeze them "... it was good"

"You must enjoyed danc..." Brain was going to ask about the dance, when Asuna covered his mouth with her hand.

"What, like, he was going to ask?" asked Spook.

"Nothing, he´s with a little tummyache" lied Asuna, nervously.

 _With Vitoria and Lilliane..._

" **YOU´RE THINKING OF WHAT?!** " asked Vitoria.

"Calm down, I´m still thinking on how to propose Trixie in marriage, but more to the future since we started to date today" said TC, with a still early idea of marriage.

"You´re joking, right?" said Lilliane, not believing.

"Because first, we don´t know where´s the nearest church to your wedding or a place for your honeymoon and second, how are you going to get all of this if you don´t have the money for it!" said Vitoria.

"Don´t worry, like I said "More to the future" and I´m thinking on it very well" said TC, calmly "When the wedding day arrives, you and the rest of the gang can be the bestmen and bridesmaids"

"I´m starting to imagine the proposal" said Vitoria, imagining a wedding proposal.

 _In Vitoria´s imagination..._

 _New York City..._

 _In the alley..._

"Wow TC, I still can´t believe that you chosed tonight for our date" said Trixie.

"Thanks, me and the gang tried to make the alley more... homey for tonight" said TC, before making the important question "But this is not why I chosed tonight for our date"

"So what´s the reason?" asked the redhead.

"This" TC knelt at her, and took from his vest pocket, a small box with a red bow "Trix, I wanted to ask you this for a long time, you´ll have the honor of becoming my bride?" opened the box, and inside of it was a ring with a small diamond on the top.

"I... I... I..." Trixie stammered, surprised by seeing TC proposing her in marriage "Yes"

He put the engagement ring on her paw, and kissed her before the fireworks started to explode with flower petals "I love you"

 _End of imagination..._

"And me, the wedding" said Lilliane, imagining the wedding ceremony.

 _Lilliane´s imagination..._

 _In a church, during the wedding ceremony..._

The wedding was going to be a big ceremony for family members and close friends, as the gang, Officer Dibble, Myra along with Sheldon, her son and TC´s nephew and Choo-Choo´s sister and her children were watching the ceremony.

"We´re here together to celebrate the matrimonial union of Top Cat and Trixie, on this special day" said a priest, before turning to Trixie "Trixie, do you accept Top Cat as your wedded husband?" asked.

"I do" answered Trixie, on a traditional bride gown with veil.

The priest turned to TC "And you, Top Cat, do you accept Trixie as your wedded wife?"

"I do" said TC, as he and Trixie put the wedding rings on their paws.

"So, in the name of the city of New York, I declare you, husband and wife" declared the priest "You can now kiss the bride"

"Good" said TC, kissing his now-wife.

With that, all the members of the gang and the remain guests clapped their hands in joy. While...

"I´m trying to be happy" said Vitoria, with tears in her eyes.

"Me too" said Lilliane.

And both cried...

 _End of flashback..._

"Good idea" continued the Lilliane, before looking at Vitoria "We´re glad of seeing you being the first of us marrying, and, eventually having babies"

"Yeah, what a idea" agreed Vitoria _I just hope that he thinks well, about marrying_ thought "We´ll just go drinking water" exited the room, grabbing Lilliane´s hand.

 _In the corridor..._

"Vix, why we left?" asked the australian.

"Sorry, but I´m still trying to conceal our imaginations of his future wedding" answered the portuguese-american.

 _With Katerina and Benny (again)..._

"... she´s from where and is living in where?" asked Katerina.

"Evie was born in The Isle of The Lost, a place for the villains but she´s now living in Auradon" explained Choo-Choo, to his skeptic comrades.

"But we never heard anything about those places, and it probably doesn´t even exist" continued Katerina "Maybe she´s a little imaginative"

"Imagination or not, she´s... she... she... is a kind and honest person" replied Choo-Choo "You should never judge a book by the cover"

"Of course, we´re supportive of your relation with her" said Benny "Interspecies or not, we accept any kind of relation"

"Thanks, guys" thanked Choo-Choo "Well... I... me and Evie during the date, we... talked about... well..."

"Yes?" asked Katerina.

"We´ve talked about... well... living together and start a family someday, but not now" said the cat, blushing.

Katerina gasped a bit, and turned her head to see Vitoria and Lilliane whistling at her "I´m... ah... just going to meet the others, Benny stay here" left and went to meet her comrades.

 _In that moment..._

"TC wants to **WHAT!?** " said Katerina.

"He wants to marry, but more in the future" said Lilliane.

"But he knows that we don´t have money, we´re flat broke, we don´t know where is the nearest church and... **HOW HE´S GOING TO FIND A PLACE FOR THE HONEYMOON!** " added Vitoria "And happened, when you asked Choo-Choo?"

"Ah... you know... I asked about how his date went and he said that it went fine and then, he said that she was born in some island and is living in a kingdom, named Auradon... I guess, and well... he said that they talked very much about having a family... and possibly marry" said Katerina "And I´m starting to imagine the proposal"

"We also imagined it before" said Lilliane.

 _On Katerina´s imagination..._

 _In a restaurant..._

"Thanks for inviting me to coming to this restaurant" thanked Evie "There´s something that you want to tell me?"

"Y... yes, I was thinking on... yo... you know, I´m a cat and you´re... a human but..." Choo-Choo said, while trying to keep calm.

"I... I don´t understand what do you want to say?" Evie was worried, about what he was going to tell her.

"I... I... wanted to know if... well... you wa... accept marrying me?" Choo-Choo took of from a pocket from his sweater, a safire encrusted ring to prove as a engagement ring.

"I do... don´t know how to say" Evie blushed, as she became surprise seeing her boyfriend proposing her in marriage.

"I love you and I really do, and... someday, we could form a happy family" said the cat "And if you don´t want, that´s okay"

"I... I... accept the proposal" said Evie, accepting the wedding proposal and put the ring on her finger "Our lives will be more magical"

 _End of imagination..._

"And the wedding?" asked Vitoria.

"Now I´m also thinking of it" said Katerina.

 _In Katerina´s imagination (second)..._

 _Auradon..._

 _Wedding..._

Choo-Choo and Evie´s wedding was, like TC´s wedding ceremony, for family and close friends. And of course, Katerina realized that the bride didn´t invented anything about the kingdom.

"... and to celebrate this wedding, Evie, do you accept this ca... I mean this man to be your husband?" asked the priest.

"I accept" said Evie.

"And you, do you accept this woman to be your wife?" the priest asked, to the cat, while making sure that he was, really, the groom.

"Yes" answered Choo-Choo.

"Well, if that´s so" the priest, closed the book and raised from his seat "From now on, I declare them married, and you can kiss the bride"

The now-married kissed, while Katerina and Benny looked at each other, one more happy than the other.

"I like weddings, don´t you?" asked the blue/violet cat to Katerina.

Katerina banged her head on a wall "Why. I. Didn´t. Accept. Being. Only. A guest"

 _End of imagination..._

"Wow, that is going to be a good wedding" said Vitoria "If we try not to cry"

"That´s right" said Katerina.

While they were thinking on trying to accept their "brothers-in-arms"´s future, a familiar nemesis was watching them from a cheap hotel.

 _Hotel Shaoran..._

 _With Jazz and Beau..._

"Jazz, are you sure that Yui is what she claims to be?" asked Beau, unsure of Yui´s intentions.

"Yes" answered Jazz "Listen, why are you not trusting her? We both want that fortune for the three of us becoming rich"

"Bu... bu... but..." Beau tried to adject, but got cut.

""but" nothing, and besides, we love each other so much that we can earn lots of money easilly as we can steal it from that rich girl´s safe" the medium tall cat, looked at the window before noticing a minor detail "How TC´s gang got dates if they arrived to Japan some days ago"

"I´ve heard that one of them met the queen of Arendelle" said Beau "And the columnist from Funtastic Chic, that you had a chush on, is..."

"Yes, Trixie Pellegrine" Jazz mused "What about her?"

"I took some pictures of her and... ah... she is... you´re not going to love it" continued the short brown cat, giving the photos to Jazz.

"Let me those photos" said Jazz, taking the photos out from his sidekick´s paws "It must be so..." when he looked at the photos of TC and Trixie, the calm and lazy expression of his face, got replaced by a furious one "H... Th... th..." but then breathed deeply and smirked "What about the others?"

"I... I saw them, on the entrance of the temple and it looks like that the rest of the gang followed them" Beau gave more photos, to his comrade.

"Well... if they followed them" said Jazz, smiling "We can make a little "surprise" for them"

"Like what?" asked Beau.

"You have a pen, paper and a telephone?" the scheamish cat asked.

"I have a pen and paper" Beau gave the pen and paper "But why the telephone?"

"You´ll see" Jazz started to write, to start with his "surprise" for TC´s gang which they aren´t expecting.

 _Back to the temple..._

 _With Tanya, Viola and Alexandria..._

"You must be kidding?" asked Tanya.

"No, I´m not kidding, Nya" answered Fancy "I´m thinking in making Kiyomi a member of the gang, alongside Asuna and... well... we thought on marrying and well, potencially having children of our own"

"Go... good idea" said Viola.

"Like, right" agreed Alexandria.

"But, if Dibble suspects that we are conning them?" asked Tanya.

"He will not suspect a thing, we´ll tell him that they are going to live in New York" the brownish cat tried to assure them.

"Okay..." said Viola _Right, but what he´s gonna say when we tell him that they are new members of the gang? Probably a "don´t touch on the police phone" warning!_ thought, before looking at Katerina, Vitoria and Lilliane outside "We... are going to drink some water" grabbed both Alexandria and Tanya´s wrists and walked to their friends.

"What´s, like, wrong?" asked Alexandria.

"Let´s speak outside" adviced Lilliane.

 _At the lake..._

"He´s really talking seriously?" asked Katerina.

"Yes, he didn´t denied it" answered Viola "And well... I want him to settle down and have a family of his own but thinking of marriage that early?"

"Yeah, it can bring some consequences" said Alexandria "And by... the way, where´s Benny?"

Katerina looked at shock, remembering that she had left the blue cat alone "I´m right back"

 _2 hours later..._

"If they want to marry, we should help them" the blue cat tried to make them see the positive side of their early marriage ideas "And imagine, when was the last time that they were happy?"

"Well, now that you´re speaking of it" said Lilliane "This is the first time that I see TC all jolly, and it doesn´t have anything to do with money"

"By the way, how Asuna and Brain are handling?" asked Viola.

 _With Asuna and Brain..._

"What... a good idea" said Asuna, sporting a fake smile.

"Right... a good idea... that is" agreed Brain, also sporting a fake smile across his face.

"But, like, don´t worry" said Spook "I hadn´t speak with Elsa about it, but, like, someday you´ll see Arendelle and become speachless when you see it"

Both the heiress and the ginger cat exchanged glances to one another, before decididing to see the others.

"Hey... ah... we are just going to meet the others, we´ll meet you and the others later" lied Asuna, dragging him to the lake.

 _At the lake..._

"They also said it?" asked Asuna.

"Yes, me, Lilliane and Katerina imagined two proposals and weddings" said Vitoria "And TC said that on his wedding day, he will invite us as bridesmaids and bestmen"

"Cool... right?" asked Viola.

Then Asuna gave some panflets to them, which left some confused looks on their faces.

"What is this, Asuna?" asked Tanya.

"It´s some invitations to my birthday, since it´s the day that I´m going to inherit the fortune" answered Asuna "And well... since they are dating, I could prepare a dance for the ocassion"

"Okay, we´ll appear on the party" assured Katerina "I think that we should get back to the guest room, we need to sleep after following them on the dates"

And they went to their rooms, but on the guest room, the sleep wasn´t going to come that easilly.

"What a night!" said TC, taking off his vest and hat, dressing his night attire.

"Who knew love could so sweet?" added Choo-Choo.

"With kisses, passion" added Fancy.

"And, like, _amour_ sweet _amour_ " finished Spook "And guys, are you feeling great?"

They couldn´t answer, and their sleep didn´t appeared, so...

"We can´t sleep, but I can play the violin" suggested Benny, taking off his violin.

"Good idea, let´s hear our "Stravinsky" playing" said TC "And a one, and a two..."

When the blue cat started to play the violin, the lovesick cats enjoyed it and the others... didn´t.

"Please, stop playing!" said Katerina.

"My headache is going to explode!" complained Lilliane.

"Next time that he plays violin, we´ll put him in inten... no, extensive violin lessons" said Viola "And accordion lessons too"

And for the whole night, the... amazing... violin music was going to fill the room with love... for some...

"Good night" said Vitoria.

"Yeah... good night" said Tanya, covering her head with the pillow.

 _On the dinner room..._

Yui was drinking a glass of water, and tried to write random words in a paper to discover the safe´s password "Safire... no, ruby... no... I need t..." stopped herself and had an idea, one of her brightest ideas "I have an idea" started to giggle.

 _TC and the gang could be on their lucky days, but sometimes luck can´t be always on their side. What´s Jazz and Yui´s wicked plan? Will they succeed? Find in the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Next day..._

 _In the guest room..._

It was a sunny day, the sunlight entered in the closed windowsills of the guest room.

Half of the gang was in love dream land, while the other half was in the violin nightmare, when Yui entered silenciously in the room, holding a alarm clock and almost touched it when Katerina woke up and looked at her.

"Don´t play that clock" warned Katerina "We had to hear violin, yesterday"

"Sorry, I didn´t knew anything about it" said Yui.

After everyone woke up, Yui looked at Fancy and TC, arranjed herself a little bit to "flirt" with them.

"Hi, charmer" said the femme fatale, "flirting" with the scarfed cat "You´re missing your sweet "Jasmin Flower" and what about a good morning kiss?"

"A good morning kiss from you? No way" said Fancy, glaring at Yui "I´m with other, and I hope your next "crush" doesn´t fall in your "sweet girl" act"

"And you, my tip top cat?" Yui tried to convence TC, but his answer was almost the same.

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend and I don´t want to kiss another person, except her" said TC, before opening the room door "And if you don´t mind, me and the gang need to eat breakfast" he and the gang left the room.

 _On the dinner room..._

By the time, they arrived to the dinner room, Elsa, Trixie and Evie were already waiting for their loved ones and smiled.

"Good morning, everyone" said Kiyomi, bringing the breakfast "I see that you slept good yesterday" smiled at Fancy "Good morning, darling" gave him a kiss of good morning.

"Good morning to you, my heavenly angel" Fancy kissed her on the cheek, making her blush as she put the rice bowls on the table.

"Stop it" Kiyomi started to blush and giggle, as the "matchmaking" members of the gang looked embarrased, by the result of the operation D.A.T.E.S.

"Wh... what about eating?" asked Katerina, wanting to eat.

"Okay" said TC "And about yesterday, it was all a surprise"

"Actually about that, we..." Brain was almost slipping the secret when Tanya covered his mouth with a slice of bread.

"Please, don´t spill out the secret, just hold it for some minutes" pleaded Tanya.

The ginger cat nodded his head in concordance, when...

"Gang, I´m thinking of we making a secret surprise party to Asuna" whispered TC "And maybe we could prepare a big dance"

"That´s a good idea, maybe we can take her to the Mitsumi park" said Trixie.

"Wow, thank you, sweet" TC thanked and kissed her paw, to which Katerina was starting to sweat nervously "And I can´t wait for our date tonight"

 _I think I can´t keep the secret for much longer_ Katerina thought, while looked at the rice bowl and started to eat.

And for half of the breakfast, it was all giggles and ideas for scams were empty as some of them were more interested on their girlfriends that earning money by tricking people.

"Say... TC, you remember when you pretended to be The Maharajah to get in that hotel with the fake rubies?" said Tanya.

"Of course, I told my ginger treasure all about it" answered TC, smiling tenderly at Trixie "I noticed that you and the others were nervous when we returned, there´s something wrong?"

"N... nope, why you´re asking that?" said Viola, before turning at Benny "Right, Benny?"

"Ri... Right" said Benny, agreeing blushing.

By the moment that Yui entered in the dinner room, she glanced at Kiyomi and realized that she was the "other" that Fancy had mentioned _So their romance has returned? Well it looks like that I need to remember her about what happened 6 years ago_ thought, smirking a little evily "Kiyomi, my dearest sister, well I see that you are really in love with him"

"Yui, I know that you´re still mad at me because of the wasabi incident, but I apologize you" said Kiyomi, kindly.

"Thanks, but I want to speak with you in private about your... personal problem from 6 years ago" Yui started step by step her plan, causing Kiyomi become worried.

"Y... Yu... Yui, I... ah..." Kiyomi started to feel nervous about that "personal" problem.

Yui sat next to her sister and looked at TC and the gang with a confidant glare "You don´t want to take a walk?"

By one side, they looked suspiciously at Yui, but on the other, they needed a little gang time was needed for once.

"Okay, well we actually needed to take a off-day from thinking" said TC, before looking at his girlfriend "But don´t worry, we´ll not take long"

"So... let´s go or not?" said Katerina, pushing the cats for their deserved "gang time" with the others.

"Take your time, it will be very good" said Yui.

 _Outside..._

 _In Osama..._

"Hey, what about freeloading in a restaurant like the good old days?" suggested Lilliane.

"Ah... sure Lilliane" said Choo-Choo, obviously dreaming in love.

"Listen, we know that you are liking having girlfriends, but..." said Benny, before looking at his comrades.

"But... we..." Brain mumbled, and looked at Alexandria.

"Like, we... we... we just wanted to have a time for us like we used to and... we aren´t jealous because you´re spending more time with them than us" said Alexandria, shedding a few tears from her face.

"Alexandria, don´t cry" TC looked at Alexandria "Men, Girls, we know that we don´t have much time like before but we´re still a gang and we´ll scam to get money, but love is not an advantage to use, and I promise that when we return to New York, we´ll freeload in all restaurants"

Katerina looked at the yellow cat and smiled, shaking hands "Okay, we accept the promise and we´ll not do any scam until we get back to the alley"

"That´s the spirit" said TC, as he lead the way to a restaurant to freeload.

And when they get back to the temple, after their walk. Their romances weren´t going to stay the same way before...

 _In the temple..._

 _Inside of Kiyomi´s bedroom..._

"S... s... so, wh... what do you want to speak, Yui?" asked Kiyomi.

"I just want to remind you, about the time you were in New York, Kiyomi or... I should say Emi" Yui sat on the bed and smiled.

"I don´t want to hear that name ever again" Kiyomi stood back a few inches from Yui.

"I know, but why don´t you remember your romance with Fancy and the disaster after that!" Yui got up from the bed and walked an inch closer "You didn´t knew much about him, or at least, knowing that he never spoke about his life!"

"H... he..." Kiyomi stuttered, because she and Fancy actually had dated before "Listen, that was 6 years ago, and... he´s still the same cat that I fell in love with"

"Oh, you´re sure about that?" Yui´s smile had disappeared and got replaced with a frown "He left you standing in the altar at your wedding day! And have you ever told him about your pr..." she was immediately cut mid-sentence by Kiyomi.

"Stop!" Kiyomi shouted, feeling pressure around her personal problem.

"Sorry, but you should had never fell in love with him, he was the cause for you having lost the baby" Yui side-glanced at her "And besides, you were a famous singer but you decided to stop your lucky career, because of that incident, if I were you I´d start to be away from him and the gang for once" exited the room and closed the door "See you later"

After she exited, Kiyomi sat on the bed, and her feeling towards the alley cat became conflitous as she remembered her past as a singer "Why this had to happen?" cried.

 _In Elsa´s room..._

The snow queen looked at the window, as she was trying to control her powers _Conceal, don´t feel, conceal, don´t feel_ thought "I just need to be in concentration" covered her hands with a pair of gloves, when she saw a letter slipping through her room´s door "What´s this?" walked to the door, grabbed the letter and opened it, only to be shocked.

 _Your majesty,_

 _You should know what your boyfriend was on his past, a criminal._

 _He was in a gang that stole precious treasures in jewelries and such. And did he got arrested with them?_

 _No. They only arrested the leader of that gang and some of its members, except for Hellcat Spook._

 _But you should be careful, because he and Top Cat´s gang are golddiggers, and can use your powers and your royal status for their gain._

 _And if you LOVE him so much, don´t tell that this letter didn´t told you so..._

 _Signed,_

 _Anonymous_

"I can´t believe it" said Elsa, putting the letter aside "H... he was a criminal?"

 _With Trixie..._

 _On the temple´s lake..._

She was writing some things to put on the articule that she was working on, when her cellphone rang. She stopped writing and picked up the cellphone to answer the call "Yes? Who is it?"

" _It´s me, your boss_ " said the voice, coming from the other end of the phonecall.

"Sir, you sound different" asked Trixie, noticing the strange voice change of her boss "There´s something wrong?"

" _Actually, yes_ " said the boss " _There´s a thing about Top Cat that you should know_ "

"What thing?" the redhead was starting to get nervous with the intensity of the phonecall.

" _He pretended to be sick in order to flirt with a nurse who was going to get married with a doctor_ " the boss said in a sly way " _And did he told you about one of his gang members pretending to be the mayor, stole a police car, faked presendential duties, a ship inaugaration and intentionally sabotaged the duties of a police officer_ " his tone of voice was getting more slyly " _You didn´t said that you loved honest guys and he was the more honest that you met? If you want to know the answer to that, ask him about it and you´ll get your answer, bye_ "

When Trixie ended the phonecall, she couldn´t believe that her boyfriend had never told her about it or ever, stealing a car from the police _He never told me about this_ thought, and the moment she heard that he had been in love with a engaged nurse had left her with doubts about their relationship.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _With the gang, sitting on the edge of a brick wall of a restaurant..._

TC and the gang were freeloading in a expensive restaurant and analized the food to choose the one they would eat or take for dinner.

"TC, look at this fillet mignon" said Asuna, pointing to the fillet mignon plate "You should take it"

"No, the chocolate mousse" suggested Viola.

"The shrimp" said Benny.

"Please, who wants to eat shrimp? Maybe we can take that big bowl of fruit salad" said Katerina.

"Alright, alright" said TC "We´ll decide on which food we should eat" took off his hat and ripped a paper into pieces "Now, everyone writes which food we should take and put inside of the hat, for me to take the selected paper to know the answer"

All, except, TC, wrote what they wanted on the papers and put on the hat. And one second later, the leader of the gang took off one of the papers.

"Ahem" TC cleared his throat to call the gang´s attention "Thank you, and the selected food that we will take is..." made a "drumroll" on the brick wall "... fillet mignon and chocolate mousse"

"YAY!" cheered the gang.

"Brain, would you make the honor of bringing the food?" said TC.

"Sure thing, TC" Brain took a broom and a trashcan with old banana peels, that he spinned it to switch places with the plate of food, in order of the plate coming to the gang "Here it is, fillet mignon and chocolate mousse"

"Thank you" said TC.

Katerina was feeling a terrible feeling that was coming to them in a while, and tapped Lilliane´s shoulder "Lil, I need to tell you something"

"What is it, KitCat?" asked Lilliane.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen" said Katerina "Tell the others!"

"What kind of something bad?" asked Lilliane, again.

"The one that makes a heartbreak" answered Katerina.

"I´ll tell them now" said Lilliane "Guys"

The others looked at her.

"What is it, Lilliane?" asked Viola.

"Katerina said that something bad is going to happen" said the bleached blonde.

"Did she told what kind of something bad?" asked Tanya.

"The one that causes heartbreaks" said Lilliane.

All gulped, because if it had something to do with their operation to make sure that the dates were going fine, they had to give explanations for it.

"Ah... let´s go back to the temple" said Benny.

"Why?" asked Fancy.

"We... ah... let´s just go back to the temple" the blue cat grabbed his comrade´s paw.

And they ran, before knowing that something bad was really going to happen.

 _Two hours later..._

 _Almost arrving to the temple..._

The gang was almost arriving to the temple, when Spook saw Elsa outside.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" the cat asked, when she looked at him.

"Stay away from me" said Elsa, glaring at the alley cat.

"Snowball, what´s going on?" Spook tried to know why she was acting this way "I don´t know what are you talking about"

"Y... you were a criminal" the snow queen looked coldly "And "Hellcat Spook" was your name backthen?"

"E... E... Elsa, I... I... I was going to tell you" Spook looked shocked and tried to talk with her "T... I only worked for my former gang, before turning into their pizza delivery boy, I never stole anything, I swear it"

"And using me as your pass for a wealthy life?" Elsa gave him the letter that explained it on the most detail "I... I thought that we had something in common, but I was wrong"

"Th... th... So... so... someone must had written this but I swear it, I was going to tell you" said the cat, putting his paw on her hand.

Elsa was also sad, and tears were coming from her icy blue eyes "I... I... I´m sorry, but... I can´t..." stood back and kissed him for a last time, when a chariot appeared.

"Don´t go please" pleaded Spook, to the snow queen.

The queen looked at him with a teary face, and entered in the chariot "Sorry"

And the chariot went on his way, leaving the cat with a broken heart and in melancholly.

"Are you fine?" asked Vitoria.

"N..." the beatnik couldn´t answer.

"This can´t go wrong" said Viola.

And they entered inside of the temple, where they saw Trixie carrying her suitcase to the entrance.

"Trix" said TC, smoothly "Are you still excited for our date tonight?" noticed the strange silence that appeared "Something wrong?"

The redhaired columnist looked at him with a glare "I was going to ask you the same thing"

Vitoria and Lilliane looked at each other in worry, because they thought that it was about their plan during their date.

"Why did you involved with an engaged nurse?" asked Trixie, to the con-artist.

"Th... tha... wh... who told you that?" TC stammered and asked.

"My boss called me and said that you stole a police car and faked presidential duties" Trixie looked at him "I thought that you were honest"

TC paled knowing that his short-lived crush on Nurse LaRue and the day that Benny´s mother came to visit him when he pretended to be the Mayor had come to her, in the wrong time "Th... th... that was before meeting you, I didn´t knew that she was engaged, I only found out when the doctor said that she had left her job to marry"

"Right, and the "pretend to be the mayor" scam, you didn´t also knew it?" the columnist asked him.

"No, I only did that for Benny and no one else" the con-artist tried to tell her truth "Listen, I was going to tell you tonight"

"I don´t know what to believe" Trixie gave him, the glass ring he had given to her on the date "Goodbye TC" she walked to the entrance and left the temple.

After she left, TC didn´t knew how that information had got to her, but now he couldn´t think.

"Talk to him, you´re his closest friend" whispered Katerina, at Benny.

The blue cat nodded and came to his friend "TC, are you feeling alright?"

"No... I´m n..." the tears came falling from his face, with no effort of hiding it or denying "I´m ri... right back, I´m just going outside" he left the gang and they heard him crying "Why this had to happen?"

"Things can´t get any worse" said Tanya.

Fancy saw Kiyomi passing through the hall and walked to her, charming her "My angel, I see that you´re..." saw her face expression not being a happy one "... not happy"

"Leave me alone" Kiyomi shoved his charm away from her.

"Baby, what´s wrong? Are you alright?" the heartthrob tried to know what was wrong with her.

"Please, just leave me alone" the maid stood back some inches "It´s for your own good and don´t call me "baby" or "honey""

"Kiyomi, I want to know what is happening?" asked Fancy, trying to help her, when she slapped him, although unwillingly.

"S... sorry, but... please, leave me alone" Kiyomi cried and left him in a depressed state.

"You´re not depressed, right?" asked Asuna.

But he didn´t answered, meaning that his heart was broken and left the gang.

"Things can´t get any worse, right?" asked Brain, looking at the others.

"Don´t ask us that" said Katerina, annoyed, until...

"Choo-Choo?" said Evie "May I speak with you..." looked to the sides "... in private?"

"Yes" said the pink cat, following the bluenette to her room.

"Do you, like, think that it´s going to end like the other times?" asked Alexandria.

"I just hope not" said Lilliane, when she eavesdropped the convesation between the lovers, through the room door.

" _You have to go?_ " asked Choo-Choo.

" _I didn´t want to do this to you, but my friends wrote that the kingdom is in danger_ " answered Evie, sadly, based on her voice tone " _I just want to say sorry, when I get to Auradon, I´ll write you_ "

Lilliane backed away from the door, the soon as she heard the knob turning. And Evie left the room, with her bags and exited the temple leaving Choo-Choo with the only memory of their romance, a handheld mirror.

"Chooch, are you okay?" asked Brain, sympatheticly.

"N... no" said Choo-Choo "I´m ju... just going to the guest room"

"And at least, things can´t get any worse, right?" said Vitoria.

"Things will be back to normal, I guess" said Viola.

They thought that things would go back to the way it was but... instead of that...

 _In the guest room..._

The four heartbroken members of the gang cried over their newly ended relationships, and the worst part was they all ended on the same day. And Brain was starting to feel the pressure of keeping a secret for a long period of time.

"Why this had to happen on the night of all nights? Yesterday, it was all okay but now, how her boss knew it if I was going to tell her" said TC, still melancholic.

"I loved Elsa for real, and I never wanted to use her, like, as a V.I.P ticket to, like, royalty" said Spook "How she knew about my past? As if that letter was written by someone who knew it!"

"Me and Evie were finally in peace with love, but after o... our br... breakup... is no more" said Choo-Choo "Now I... I´m th... thinking on... I don´t want to do it..."

"You´re not thinking on it, again, right?" asked Viola, worried.

"Unfortunetely... I don´t know" the pink cat nodded, uncertaintly.

"I never did anything wrong to Kiyomi" said Fancy "I need to know why she´s mad"

"Probably is abou..." Brain was almost going to slip the secret, when Asuna covered his mouth with her hand.

""Probably is about" what, Brain?" asked Spook, suspicious.

"He didn´t said nothing" lied Asuna "He´s just with other tummyache"

"Ano... wait a moment, I just remembered that he was going to ask something about my date with Elsa" the green cat looked at Asuna and remembered her lie from before.

"Lilliane, Vitoria" said TC "Where were you when I went out yesterday?"

"We told you" said Vitoria "We were playing Go Fish"

The ginger cat felt keeping the secret for long was starting to make extreme pressure, so he shoved the heiress´s hand and blurted the whole secret "We followed you on your dates" noticed that he had told the secret, and blushed like a cherry "Whoops"

When Brain told the secret, TC started to realize that the waitresses of the restaurant were _infact_ Vitoria and Lilliane "You followed us! I knew it, you were the waitresses"

"Why?" asked Choo-Choo "Why did you followed us?"

"W... we..." started Benny "T... TC, we... well... we..."

"Benny, I thought that you were my closest friend" said TC.

The blue cat couldn´t answer to the question, and the girls looked at each other with looks of regret.

"We didn´t knew if your dates were going fine or not" said Katerina.

"And... we lied because we didn´t want you to know that we followed you" said Vitoria.

"That´s true" agreed Lilliane.

"The idea was all mine" said Brain "I didn´t knew that it was going to end like this, I guess"

"But we di..." said Asuna, before being interrupted.

"Of course, TC never found out that Kitty was actually with Brain on that da... oops" said Vitoria "I... said Kitty? I meant somebody else during one hour"

"One hour?" TC asked himself, when he remembered the fact he was dumped by Kitty during their supposed blind date "Now that you mentioned that, Vitoria"

 _Flashback..._

 _Beverly Hills..._

 _Vandergelt Mansion, on lunch time..._

 _"I can´t get over it" said TC, worried with his blind date not arriving yet "Me? The legendary TC stood up by a blind date"_

 _"Kitty is only an one hour late, TC" said Benny "She may be stuck on traffic"_

 _"With her looks, she may even stopped traffic" said Choo-Choo._

 _"I don´t know guys, maybe I´m losing it" said the yellow cat, feeling that his blind date was only a joke._

 _"Maybe you never had it" joked Fancy, to which TC glared at him._

 _"There goes your tip" said TC, glaring at his romantic comrade._

 _End of flashback..._

"You were **WITH** her, what happened between you two?" TC glared at his ginger furred comrade, suspecting that he and Kitty had gone romantic during that time span.

"Nothing, I saw her and I thought that she was a movie star, and then when I entered on her car" Brain started to tell the real version of the events.

 _Flashback (his P.O.V)_

 _Beverly Hills..._

 _"Is it O.J simply or the fabulous Top Cat?" she looked at me, mistaking me as you._

 _"Actually to tell you the truth, I´m..." I tried to tell her the truth, but she stopped me._

 _"The most gorgeous hunk that I ever seen" she looked at me, with those dazzling green eyes "Let´s move on, lovercat"_

 _But then... I realized that she wanted more than a date... She wanted a drivers licence._

 _Interruption..._

"Actually, she wanted a wedding licence... no offense, but I suspected of her on the beggining of that "date"" confessed Vitoria "Sorry, he tried to tell her that he wasn´t you, but she didn´t listened until somehow, discovered it"

"I waited one hour for her, only to find out that he went out with her!" TC glared at them, shocked that his temporary "girlfriend" had mistook Brain as him "And you and Lilliane pretending to be waitresses was to spying on me?"

"No" said Lilliane "We thought that your dates could go wrong, if we weren´t there and actually it went all fine"

"And the park being desert was also your idea?" asked Choo-Choo.

"Yes, we needed to have the park to be ideal for a date for two" said Katerina.

"But you didn´t needed to make all people who were there to leave!" said the pink cat.

"It wasn´t exactly **all** , the only who didn´t left were a old couple that... I broke, by accident, their bonsai vase" said Katerina.

"But that doesn´t have anything to do with following us" Choo-Choo didn´t knew if he should forgive them or not, since he was consumed by a heartbreak.

"Sorry, bu..." said Viola, when she got interrupted.

"Forget it" Fancy shouted "We... w... we´ll try to forgive them without your or Yui´s help"

"Yes" said the nine sad members of the gang, regretted of the Operation D.A.T.E.S.

"I... I´m going for a walk" said Asuna, leaving the room.

"A... an... and... we´ll get something to eat" said Viola, also leaving the room with the others.

And as they left, Jazz was outside seeing how the scheme had worked so well.

 _Outside..._

"It went well so far" said Jazz, taking a walkie-talkie from his yellow trenchcoat "Beau? Answer, over" _I can´t believe that they believed on the letters and that phonecall_ thought, smiling mischeviously.

" _I´m listening, over_ " said Beau, from the walkie-talkie.

"How´s your part of the plan?" asked Jazz.

" _One´s done, it leaves us two more and that columnist was hard_ " answered Beau " _And Yui? Did she made her plan?_ "

"Yes" answered the medium brown cat "I didn´t knew Fancy had a fling with a famous singer, and he never told TC or the gang that he was going to get married"

" _And what we do to the heiress? She´s member of the gang and if we kidnap her, they´ll turn us in catnip_ " said Beau.

"Calm down, we don´t want her, it´s that inheritance that matters and we will get it no matter what!" Jazz calmed his nervous companion "I´ll take care of the queen and the bluenette, don´t worry and we´ll meet at the selected spot, got it?"

" _Got it_ " said Beau, ending his call.

Jazz turned off his walkie-talkie and smiled seeing TC and the gang being mad with each other "Well TC, you can´t forgive your gang and you lost your girl, but... I can treat them much better than you and you´ll be no more" smiled and left the window that he had watched the arguments, to meet Yui "So Ki... I mean Emi, remembered about her almost wedding?"

Yui nodded her head "Yes, and the loss of the baby... you weren´t supossed to do that!"

"Sorry, but I didn´t knew that you didn´t want me to do it" Jazz excused himself "But making Fancy into the cause of that poor incident wasn´t my idea"

"It was the only way to make Kiyomi knowing that he wasn´t the guy that she always wanted" said Yui "And she will not fall on that mistake twice"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Warning: This chapter will mention miscarriage! If you want to ignore, just read before and after that part._**

 _Osama..._

 _With Asuna..._

Asuna was riding her motorcycle, while remembering about what happened moments ago _Could it be that the plan made those heartbreaks appear?_ thought to herself, when she looked at a wishing shrine "I never saw a wishing shrine here before" stopped and parked her motorcycle next to the post, exited and walked to the shrine "This shrine must be very antique"

When she stood in front of the shrine, a stranger with a brown waist-tied trenchcoat and wearing a black fedora tapped her shoulder "Excuse me, Ms. Nikoto?"

Asuna turned to the stranger and looked to an envelope on the stranger´s paw "Yes?"

"Do you know anything about the day that your parents died?" asked the stranger.

The heiress shook her head, meaning that she didn´t knew some things about that unfortunate day.

"The car that they were in, on that day in New York was apparently sabotaged, and they had a crash on the Central Park" said the stranger "I witnessed the accident and saw the sabotageurs, and tried to tell the police but I couldn´t explain because one of them came at my front and said that if I speak with an agent of the police, I was going to become catnip"

"And... you saw their faces?" Asuna asked, uncertainly, to the stranger.

"I didn´t saw their faces, but I heard their voices, it looked the male one was from New Jersey, but the female, wasn´t from here, realized that it was from Osama" the stranger gave the envelope to Asuna "I have to go" started to walk away.

"Wait" said Asuna "What´s your name?"

"My name is G" said the stranger "And if you see TC, tell him that I´m sorry for being such a idiot to him and his gang"

"Okay, Mr. G..." said Asuna, before knowing that he had disappeared "He´s gone" looked at the envelope _But who were those sabotageurs?_ thought, before knelting to the shrine and making a wish "I wish that the gang becomes happy once again" got up and rode back to the temple, still with the envelope on her hand.

 _Back to the temple..._

 _In the guest room..._

The gang was still divided, because of the revelation of their plan and the heartbreaks. And making scams without the leader, or the majority of the gang was useless.

"TC?" said Benny "You want to play a little poker?"

Top Cat didn´t answer, leaving the blue cat sighing and looked at him sadly.

"I know that you are still upset, but we wanted to make you happy with them and feel in love" the blue cat confessed and left a poker card next to him "Sorry" he left.

TC looked at the card, and shed some tears, while smiling a bit before looking at the rest of his comrades "Fellas, I think that we should apologize them"

Fancy, Choo-Choo and Spook looked at him, and smiled shyly "Yeah"

"I know what they did wasn´t right but we can´t blame them for knowing if our dates were going to end well or not" said Choo-Choo "And we can´t keep acting as if we overcame this, we can try to forgive them"

"But there´s one thing that we really liked on them, when they followed us was that we saw magic happen on our dates" said Fancy " I need to know what is hurting Kiyomi"

"Man, if I were you" Spook side-glanced at him "Like, I would try to understand and knowing"

"You need to try" said TC.

"I´ll try it" the brown cat looked at his comrades, and took a deep breath before thinking on how to speak with Kiyomi.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _With Elsa, inside of the chariot..._

Elsa looked at the window and saw the clouds had made a sillouette of Spook, to which she sighed sadly _But what I did?_ thought, before the chariot stopped mid-way and she exited from the chariot "Why we stopped?"

"Sorry, your highness" said the chariot rider, who was Jazz in disguise "But we had a change of plans, so please, let´s just enter in this storage room"

The ice queen started to freeze his hands, but he avoided the ice, grabbed her hand and made her sleep with a tranquilizant, before taking her to the storage room.

"Excuse me, your highness" said the chariot rider "You´ll be free, when I get the Nikoto inheritance"

The soon he put Elsa on a chair and tied her with a rope, looked at Trixie, who was also tied on other chair and had a blindfold covering her mouth.

"Are you enjoying being here?" asked the rider, smiling as the redhead glared at him and removed the blindfold.

"You are going to pay for this! Jazz" said Trixie, trying to release herself "TC will come and you..." he put his paw on her mouth.

"He will never come here, while still heartbroken" said Jazz, removing his disguise "And on that state, I´ll be a good gang leader"

"In. Your. Dreams" Trixie almost slapped him, when he tied her paws on the arms of the chairs and tied her mouth again with the blindfold.

"Well, it just misses one but it will be fast" Jazz put his "chariot rider" hat and left the storage room, smiling evilly and looked at Beau "Tell Yui that she needs to come here later"

"Okay" said Beau, taking the chariot to the temple, leaving Jazz looking at a apple he was holding at the moment.

"Choo-Choo loves her so much, he can kiss her like Snow White´s prince" the brown cat put the apple on his pocket and walked off to start the second half of his plan and Evie was the target.

 _Back on the temple..._

 _With Katerina and the others..._

"Maybe we were being a little intromessive on their dates and we didn´t knew it?" said Katerina.

"Yeah" agreed Vitoria "But... I think that they are going to forgive us... someday"

They sighed, when Asuna appeared with the letter that Mr. G had given to her in her hand "I´m back" looked at them "You´re still sad about what happened?"

All nodded, meaning yes.

"When we came here, it was to spend time with each others... but it looks like that it´s no longer the case" said Benny, before looking at the letter "What is that, Asuna?"

"Oh! It´s just a letter that a certain "G" gave me and... he said me to apologize you in his behalf for being well... how to describe it... a idiot for you and TC" said Asuna.

"I think we know someone with a name starting with that letter" said Katerina "But open the letter to what´s inside"

The heiress nodded her head and opened the letter and what she saw was a description of what happened to her parents on that night "On that dark night..." started to read the letter.

 _G´s P.O.V..._

 _Six years ago, on New York..._

 _... I was walking down the street with a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I know the fact of cats feeling when the rain comes, but since I thought I was a dog back then, the only thing I could do was scent and follow the trail, when I saw the unfortunate victims of the accident driving on their car and the culprits, a male and a female cat, following them on foot._

 _"What are they going to do to those people?" I said to myself and decided to follow them, until I saw the male cat entering on a yellow car and he purposedely crashed it with their car and he left the car, stood back and he, with the female left the now-deceased bleeding and in pain. I couldn´t let them not being helped, they couldn´t die now, not today neither tomorrow. Opened the sidedoor of the car and took them to the nearest hospital, where the doctors were going to save them._

 _ **In the hospital...**_

 _"You need to save these people, doc" I said to the doctor._

 _"I´ll try, but where did you saw the accident?" the doctor wasn´t believing in me, and I tried to explain everything._

 _"I was going for a walk when I saw two hooded cats, a male and a female, following them" started to explain what happened "I don´t know what was the motive for the accident, but the next thing I knew was the male entered on a yellow car and he crash it with a black car and it was when I figured out that the people who were inside where these that are here on this very moment"_

 _"I´ll call the nurses, right away" the doctor was going to take them to the surgery room, and called the nurses "Thank you, sir"_

 _"No problem" I left the hospital and went to the police station, but when I got there, they didn´t want to hear a word from me._

 _ **On the police station...**_

 _"... you saw how the suspects looked like or not?!" the police agent asked me, suspiciously._

 _"No, they were wearing hoods, but I knew they were a male and a female cat" I tried to make sense to the agent, but he would need evidence to start a investigation._

 _"Sorry, but we can´t investigate the case without the chief´s permission, sir" he said it sternly, but I wouldn´t give up that easilly._

 _"Listen! You need to investigate and arrest the responsibles for the accident, because the victims, possibly, will not survive if they aren´t caught" I stood my front, and I saw the female cat, glaring at me with a cold stare, tapped the agent´s shoulder to look behind "It´s her, look back, please"_

 _Before he could look, she smiled and started to run, thus making me into a liar._

 _"Are you trying to kidding me?" the agent looked back at me, and he started to leave "Next time, sir, don´t invent stories!"_

 _"But..." I was starting to think that they weren´t going to let me showing what they did and I decided to confront them personally._

 ** _On the scene of the crime..._**

 _I was waiting for them to come, when I saw coming at me and only the female didn´t took her hood off but the only thing I noticed was that she had violet eyes, and still had that sneaky smile I couldn´t stop looking at it._

 _"Listen, you are going to confess your crime or else!" I tried to threat the male, but he grabbed my collar and shoved me._

 _"Calm down, doggie" the violet eyed cat said, on a teasing yet sinister tone "We... I mean **YOU** are not going to tell to any cop about what happened and if you do it, I´ll turn you into catnip, do you understand?"_

 _"You´re not going to get away with this!" I said, before I saw them leaving._

 _"Oh... I´m not leaving" said the male "But your witness story is"_

 _And when they left, I was starting to see all the bad things it happened after that._

 _Went to the hospital on the next day and... the doctor said that the victims were widely known doctors from Japan and... they didn´t survived to the crash. I couldn´t believe that this had to happen and saw a family photo of them with a little girl holding a plush, I felt pity for her and saw that was their daughter by the dedicatory from the back of the photo._

 _Then the police said that they couldn´t get any security footage, because the camera cables had been cut and I was accused of sabotaging the investigation when I tried to help them._

 _And so to try to forget about what happened I... went on the bad way, by making myself enemy with a gang of alley cats that didn´t had anything to do with the whole story, I knew that they were innocent but by that time, I wasn´t being me and only had eyes for revenge and... the only thing I write on this letter is that, if you want to know who were the culprits of that accident of 6 years ago, this letter will help you._

"Signed, G" Asuna folded the letter and looked shocked at it "He tried to save my parents"

"So he wanted to avoid the same thing to happen to Benny, when passed as Catwallader" realized Viola "But why he helped Chutney, on stealing the fortune?"

"It may mean that he´s actually a good do... I mean cat after all" said Tanya, when she saw Fancy passing past them "Hey"

"Gu... guys, hi" Fancy looked at them, and smiled almost a bit "Listen, me and the others decided to forgive you, for real, it´s not a lie and... sorry, for well... shouting at you... we weren´t being ourselves on that moment"

"Thanks... and we accept your apologies" said Benny "You need any help?"

"Yes" Fancy whispered to them, about the problem.

 _Some seconds later..._

"You don´t know why she acted that way" said Katerina, which the light brown cat nodded "Well... we can sing that song"

"That song we sang for Goldie?" asked Tanya.

"That one" Vitoria gave guitars and pulled a trampoline from Brain´s T-shirt.

"Hey, how the trampoline came?" Brain looked at Vitoria with a side glare.

"I put it in your T-shirt and it wasn´t easy" Vitoria started to put the trampoline together "Let´s go outside and we are going to sing while you jump from the trampoline"

 _4 hours later..._

 _On Kiyomi´s bedroom..._

Kiyomi couldn´t sleep because of what happened, she didn´t want to do it to her love but the memories of the past had come to haunt her again and even tried to sing to herself to sleep when she heard someone singing.

 _Fancy come to call on girl_

 _She surely set his heart awhirl_

"Who´s singing?" the maid asked to herself, walked to the window and saw Katerina and the others singing and playing the guitars as if they were mariachis.

 _If Kiyomi wants her boy to see_

 _She must come out on balcony_

She stood back from the window, opened the balcony door and smiled seeing Fancy holding a rose bouquet and the others playing and singing.

 _On the balcony..._

 _Moon in sky like pizza pie_

 _Boy don´t meet girl he´d surely die_

 _So come on out and quit your kickin´_

 _You´re a pretty chick but don´t be cheekin´_

Then Fancy jumped on the trampoline while still holding the bouquet of roses, before offering it to Kiyomi.

 _Boy was hit by cupid´s dart_

 _Please, I want to see you_

 _Treat him nice and treat him good_

 _My midnight angel_

 _Knock on wood_

She smiled, seeing the roses and decided to finally speak about their forgotten past "I´m coming down now" exited the balcony to get dressed.

"You can now jump out of the trampoline" said Vitoria.

The cat jumped to the grass, and hugged the portuguese-american tight "Thank you, Vix"

"To... too tight" Vitoria felt too tight "I´m star... starting to feel tight"

"Sorry" Fancy apologized and waited for Kiyomi to arrive, while Katerina, Tanya and Asuna hid behind a tree and the rest got back to the temple.

 _Behind the tree..._

"Sakura, I noticed that you were a little nervous when we sang that song, are you alright?" asked Tanya.

"Yeah" answered Asuna "I... need to tell ask you something, you wouldn´t mind if I do?"

"Nope, not at all" said Katerina.

"Well..." the heiress sighed profoundly "... you know a singer named Emi Yukari?"

"Em..." Katerina coughed, hearing that name "You said "Emi Yukari"?"

"Yes" asked Asuna "There´s something wrong?"

"She was Fancy´s ex-girlfriend and... almost wife" said Tanya.

"A... almost **WIFE**?" Asuna looked shocked at both girls "But you said that he never wanted to marry"

"Me and the others weren´t in the alley, at that time because Viola was sick and stayed on hospital" explained Katerina "We also didn´t knew it, but the guys said that he didn´t want to marry another girl, except Emi"

"And well... he was going to his wedding when a **DRUNK DRIVER** hit him!" said Tanya, mad "Dibble found him, almost bleeding and took him to the nearest hospital, and he stayed on a coma for 2 weeks"

"And he said that he tried to find and arrest that driver, when he told us that he had disappeared out of nowhere" Katerina continued the story "And when Fancy woke up, ran to the church, thinking that Emi was waiting for him and continue the wedding, the priest said that the wedding was called off and Emi had left the altar in tears"

"And what happened next?" asked Asuna.

"Actually... after he discovered that, went to The Ritzy Plaza, to see if she was there and by the time he arrived, found a note saying that she had returned to Japan and didn´t want to see him ever again" finished Tanya "It was from there, that he doesn´t want to hear the word "Let´s get married right away"

"It´s true" added Katerina "But why did you asked us that?"

"To tell you the truth" Asuna looked at them "Emi is actually Kiyomi, I mean... Kiyomi _was_ Emi"

"Can you repeat that?" suggested Tanya.

"Emi was actually Kiyomi´s stage name as a singer" Asuna gave them an music album of Emi, Katerina and Tanya soon realized that the shy maid had been a famous singer.

"She was Emi?" asked Katerina, to which Asuna nodded "Why she hid it from us? From Fancy? From the whole gang?"

"Kiyomi couldn´t tell him about being Emi" the ravenhaired told "She thought that he only loved her as Emi, not as herself and tried to tell him but was interrupted and one more th... she arrived" saw Kiyomi, on a deep blue one shouldered dress.

"Let´s just see what happens" said Tanya, lowering her and her comrades´s heads to see the moment of truth that was coming.

 _On that moment..._

When Fancy looked at Kiyomi, with the dress on, started to have long-lost memories about her "Kiyomi, can you tell me what´s wrong with you, please?"

"Yes" answered Kiyomi "Do you still remember what happened between us for about 6 years ago?"

"6... 6 years ago?" the tomcat looked shocked at that revelation "Bu... bu... but we only met for tw... two wee... you´re dressed like Emi"

"Yes, and..." Kiyomi scratched her wrist a bit to reveal a small scar, to which the tomcat noticed "I´m... Emi, t... the girl yo... you... stood up in the altar" her eyes were staring to form tears "Now you remember of me?"

"E... E... Emi, yo... you´re Kiyomi?" Fancy couldn´t believe that his ex-fianceé was, infact, the girl he had fallen for "I... I... tho..."

"Emi was only a stagename" answered Kiyomi "I wanted to tell you, bu... but I was afraid that you only had eyes for me as Emi, not as myself"

"E... I mean Kiyomi, whenever we saw each other back in New York, I liked you not only as Emi, but as yourself because I never forgot about and all what happened here has made me prove that and... I´m sorry for you not showing you that"

"I... I accept your apologies, but the only thing I can´t forgive is why you left me in the altar!" said Kiyomi.

"I didn´t want to leave you standed on the altar" Fancy held her paw "I was going to meet you in the church to our wedding, but then a driver hit me and the next thing I remembered after that was being on a hospital bed, but I would never abandon you in the beginning of our wedding, I swear it"

 _Behind the tree, where Asuna, Tanya and Katerina were hiding..._

"Well at least, they didn´t argued about the wedding" said Katerina, before seeing Asuna looking worried "Shizuka, there´s more that you want to tell me and Nya?"

"Yes, and this is more shocking that you might think" said Asuna.

"We and the others are used to the shocking things" said Tanya.

The heiress sighed, before telling to her comrades "Before I tell you, I have a question to ask you"

"Ask us" said the short haired brunette.

"Fancy knew he was going to be a father?" asked Asuna.

Katerina and Tanya looked at each other, revealing that they never knew any mention he made about it "No"

"Not even TC?" Asuna asked them.

"No, he never told us about or mention it" said Tanya "Since me and the girls met TC and the others, we never knew that this had happened"

"But Kiyomi have ever told you about that?" replied Katerina, at Asuna.

Asuna shook her head "No all of it, she only said that she was two months pregnant before the baby... shh" shushed them, to continuing hearing the rest of the conversation.

 _Continuing with the conversation..._

"I also need to share something that I should had told you before" said Kiyomi, before giving a paper at Fancy.

"It´s a letter from a hospital, yo... you were..." the tomcat looked shocked.

The japanese black cat nodded "Yes, on the nuptials I was going to tell you but... like you said, you were hit and I thought that you didn´t want to have children and on that night after the wedding..."

"What happened?" asked Fancy.

 _Behind the tree (again)..._

"And what?" asked Katerina.

"The baby..." said Asuna.

"He was going to be a father" said Tanya "And he missed it"

 _Continuing with the conversation (again)..._

Kiyomi´s eyes started to have tears falling "I... it... it... died"

"Di... died?" Fancy started to think that what happened to Kiyomi and their future baby was all his fault _This was all my fault, if I stayed with her, this wouldn´t never happen_ thought "What happened?"

"Af... after the wedding being called off, I was on the room of Ritzy Plaza when a cat, appeared suddenly and gave me a herbal tea, I drank it but when he left... started to feel pain and it was when I realized that the baby died" said Kiyomi "And starting to think for instances that you were dating me because of the fortune and fame I had on the time, and why you never told me about you back then?"

"I thought that you would think of me as a thief and a golddigger" said the light-brown tomcat, admiting he actually thought that she would break up their relationship "And after that incident, I swore to myself, never marrying somebody else that wasn´t you"

"Actually, I never looked at you as a thief or a golddigger of some sort" said Kiyomi "You are the most caring, charming and kindest cat I ever met and... fell in love with, I would left my success to be with you... and the gang"

The two cats held each other´s paws and kissed, making Kiyomi blush furiously, until...

" _Hihihihihi_ " a giggle was heard, and they smirked mischeviously.

"Girls, we can hear you" said Fancy, smiling.

Asuna, Katerina and Tanya exited from their hideout and smiled as well "How did you heard us?"

"By your giggling" answered Kiyomi "Oh, and we knew that you were following us on our date"

That made Tanya blushing in shock "H... ho... how...?"

"What happens on a date... stays in the date" giggled the female japanese bobtail cat "Well... let´s get back inside, shall we?"

"Yeah" said Asuna.

And they entered back in the temple, where the others also decided to apologize...

 _Inside of Satzuke temple..._

"What we want to announce you is..." said TC, to the upcoming surprise of the gang "... we´re sorry for shouting at you about what happened"

"It wasn´t intentional and me and the guys never wanted to act like this towards you" said Choo-Choo "And if we heard you, you wouldn´t be that sad"

"Like, sorry" added Spook "It was, like, our consciences arguing"

"We can be a gang again, if you accept our most sincere apologies" the yellow cat looked at the gang, with a sincere and honest glance.

Benny, Brain and the girls looked at each others, before accepting their gang-mates apologies.

"We accept but... with one condition" said Viola.

"And what is it?" asked Fancy.

"We choose the place to freeload" said Vitoria "And the food, we´re okay?"

"We´re _always_ okay" said TC, before looking at a phone "I think it´s better to phone Trixie if... she´s in New York" started to mark the numbers and waited for the call to start.

" _Funtastic Chic_ " said a voice, coming from the other side of the phone " _Daphne speaking, what can I do for you?_ "

"I want to speak with Trixie Pelegrine, the columnist of the magazine, please? If she´s there" asked TC.

 _New York..._

 _At Funtastic Chic headquarters..._

"Sorry sir, but she´s not here or was asked to return to New York" answered Daphne.

" _She said that her boss had called to return to New York and revealed some things for her articule_ " said TC.

"Mr. Strickland is on a business meeting and, he returns on the next month" replied the light redhead, checking the address book "And yesterday, someone used his phone number to make a call on Japan"

 _Back in Japan..._

"Someone used it?" TC was starting to join the pieces of a master plan "You´re saying that someone used his identity to make a phony call"

" _Yes_ " answered Daphne " _And we´re investigating with the police to find out who made the call_ "

"Thanks" TC ended the call, started to think on who had been the responsible for his relationship to break in pieces but then, a idea appeared, it was to be someone who wanted to make him regret or take everything from him without leaving nothing "Jazz!" looked at the gang "So that´s it, Jazz pretended to be Trixie´s boss to his own purposes" smacked his forehead "How I could be so dumb!?"

Spook realized a minor detail when he remembered the moment on when Elsa entered in the chariot that was apparently taking her back to Arendelle "H... h... he was riding that chariot! He´s using our relations as his weapons"

Now that all were starting to know the motives of Jazz going to Japan, Choo-Choo became shocked and gasped, knowing that Evie had also left the temple "We need to save Evie, b... before she gets kidnapped!"

And the gang left the temple in hurry to rescue the bluenette before Jazz, but it would be impossible.

 _On the streets of Osama..._

A magical portal had appeared and Evie exited from it, slightly dillusioned.

"Eh, E" said Mal, inside of the portal.

"Yes?" asked Evie, turning to her friend.

"If you see your boyfriend, try to solve things between you two" answered the violet haired "See ya later, the effect of the spell is almost ending"

"Okay, see ya later" the bluenette said smiling, when the portal disappeared in front of her eyes _Now is finding Choo-Choo_ started to walk to the temple, when Jazz stood in front of her.

"Good night, miss" said Jazz, holding the apple behind his back "What a lovely night under the stars, don´t you think?"

"I need to find my boyfriend, if you excuse me" Evie tried to get away from the raincoat-wearing cat, when he put his paw on her elbow.

"You don´t need him, he´s just loves you for your pretty fa..." Jazz tried to give her the apple, before she slapped him.

"Let me go!" Evie shouted, when she saw Choo-Choo "Chooch..."

"Evie" said the pink cat, running to her when the worst happened.

The tall brown cat put the apple and made the bluenette bit it, which in a matter of seconds, she fainted of account of a sleeping spell placed on the apple "Well TC, I see that you and your gang are still like a vase, break it and fix it, huh?"

"Yo... you..." TC was almost strangling Jazz with his own paws "Where. Are. Trixie and Elsa?!"

"Find it yourself!" Jazz escaped from his rival, carrying Evie on his lap, when he disappeared mysteriously.

"We need to find him!" said TC.

"No, what we need to kno..." Asuna took her cellphone out of her jacket and saw that the safe´s security room had been vandalized "We need to get back to the temple, right away"

"What happened?" asked Brain.

"The safe was stolen, that´s what" said Asuna, leading them back to the temple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This is a flashback chapter of the fanfic.**

 _New York..._

 _Hoagie´s Alley..._

It was a sunny day back in Hoagie´s Alley, the heat was moderate but the air was fresh enough to fight off the hot temperature that surrounded the city.

"It had to be today that this fresh air come" said TC, getting up from his trashcan, and saw that his gang was still asleep "I need to wake ´em up" grabbed two bins and played them as a army-type wake up alarm.

"Meow" meowed the gang, as they awoke abruptly and fell on their feet in the ground.

"Finally, you´re awake!" said TC "You know what Dibble said and I quote "You need to wake up early, instead of sleeping and doing nothing""

"Sorry TC" said Benny "But I think that the gang should have more members"

"Yeah, like, because since Griswald left" said Spook "And to this day, we don´t know why he left"

"He said that he needed to find inner peace and we could stand by ourselves" answered TC, before sighing "Okay, but we need to go to the Delicatassen to eat"

The cats had left the alley and went to one of their favorite spots, when a group of girls that was running hit the gang by accident.

"Ouch..." said TC, looking at a short brown haired girl "Hey, what was that for?"

"W... we need to run away from him" said the brunette, in a strong greek accent.

The yellow cat looked behind the girls and saw that they were running away from Dibble.

"Stop right there!" the police officer, used his whistle and tried to stop the girls.

"You gotta help us, mate" said other, a australian with a bleached blonde faux-bob hairstyle.

"I think that they really need our help, TC" said Fancy "I think we should hide in the alley, until things cool off"

"Imagine that they are arrested, and we would have the guilt in our souls" said Brain, making the "sad kitty eyes" at TC.

"Please, TC, we gotta help them" added Benny.

"Fine, we´ll hide in the alley and if Dribble asks on where are they, you´ll answer" TC sighed, he and the gang hid with the girls in the alley, poked his head on one of the wood bars of the fence and decided to trick Officer Dibble on what he knew best: by conning him "Dribble, nice to see you here, beautiful day isn´t?"

"Cut it off, TC" said the officer "Where are the girls who stole the delicatassen?"

"Well... I didn´t saw any girls" the con-artist smirked "If I had seen them, I would tell you but since I didn´t saw them, they maybe went to Broadway Avenue" pointed to Broadway Avenue.

"Are you _really_ sure that you didn´t saw them?" Dibble wanted to know the real answer from TC, and he didn´t knew that he was being tricked _again_ by Top Cat.

"You´d think that I would be lying at you, officer?" TC made a last move on tricking the cop.

Dibble sighed and glared at TC "Okay, I´m going to see if they are in Broadway Avenue and if they aren´t, I will arrest you and your gang" walked away from the alley, and once he left, TC snickered.

 _Back in the alley..._

"Okay, ladies" said TC, to the 6 girls "Why did you stole the delicatassen that me and my gang would eat?"

"We were hungry and since, we are flat broke, stole some things from there" answered a redhead with a bandana on her wrist.

The others nodded, in agreement.

"So you´re all saying that you´re broke as we are?" said Choo-Choo.

"Yeah, like, flat broke, man" said a beatnik, with a shoulder lenght ravencolored hair "It was all or nothin´, ya see"

 _They are smart as we are, and by the food they "brought", we just eat instead of going to the delicatassen_ thought TC, as he was having now second opinions about the girls "What are your names? To meet you better"

"I´m Katerina Despina-Hanna" Katerina introduced herself "And these are Tanya, Viola, Vitoria, Lilliane and Alexandria"

"Hi" said the remaining 5 girls, in chorus.

"They seem nice" said Spook "And maybe we can make them members of the gang, what you all think?"

"Yes" said the other members of the gang, except TC.

"I don´t know, we are 6 and adding more 6 people in the gang would make 12 in total" TC explained, before Katerina gave him a piece of cake.

"This cake was the most expensive one I saw and it looks that it was made in a refined bakery" said Katerina, giving him the cake.

"Thanks, KitCat" thanked TC "What do you think of the nickname?"

 _KitCat? That´s a good nickname_ Katerina thought "I like it"

TC called the males of the gang and made a private group reunion.

"What do you think about them?" asked Vitoria.

"I don´t know, but it´s something good?" Viola also asked.

Alexandria snapped her fingers as a _I also don´t know._

 _2 seconds and a half later..._

"Girls, me and the gang decided on..." said TC, before announcing the big news.

"Yes?" asked Tanya, worried.

"... making members of the gang" the yellow cat, handshook the new members.

The girls smiled big and each one hugged TC.

"Now let´s meet each other better" said Katerina.

And both cats and humans began to know each other better.

 _With Alexandria and Spook..._

"Like, I used to have a bike" said Alexandria "And I didn´t knew that your bike´s name was Eleanore"

"Yeah, I still miss Eleanore ´til this day, you know" said Spook "And I was thinking on callin´ you Lexxi, ´cause it looks like a groovy nickname"

"I dig it, daddy-o" squeeled Alexandria "And it´s looking good"

 _With Tanya and Fancy..._

"If I was you, I would start to learn french" said Tanya.

"It´s the language of love and it worked for me" adviced Fancy "I can give some lessons, if you want it"

"Yes, I would really want on how to speak french" Tanya smiled.

 _With Viola and Choo-Choo..._

"I don´t believe it" said Viola "You are dating Lola Glamour? I didn´t knew anything about it"

"Me and Gertie loved each other and without any warning, we started to date on the day we saw each other many years after we met for the first time" said Choo-Choo "And you must love kids"

"My cousin adopted a baby girl, because she couldn´t have a baby" said the latina "But Inez will feel loved and your nieces must be sweet"

"Yeah, my sister works hard to sustain herself and the babies while my brother-in-law is working in Portland" the siamese cat gave her a family photo.

"Wow, you must be a proud uncle" Viola smirked.

"Thanks" thanked Choo-Choo.

 _With Vitoria and Brain..._

"Well... you didn´t said nothing, since me and the others became members of the gang" said Vitoria.

Brain looked at her, before speaking "Is that we never have so many gang members"

"Me too" the portuguese-american said "And I actually think that you are inteligent, contrary to what others tell"

"Thanks" the ginger cat smiled shyly.

"You´re welcome" Vitoria thanked and pet him on the back.

 _With Lilliane and Benny..._

"You like playing violin?" asked the blue cat.

"Of course, but I just took some lessons, mate" answered Lilliane "And I still play violin, I would hear you play to see if it´s good"

"Okay" Benny smiled, cheerfully.

 _At night time..._

"Well it´s time to sleep" said TC, to which all almost groaned.

"Already?" said Katerina "But we only talked and ate dinner, can´t we be awake for about 5 more minutes?"

"Please" pleaded Tanya.

"Okay, only 5 more minutes" said TC "But then is time to sleep, tomorrow, we have a big day earning money"

"Thank you, TC" said Katerina, hugging the gang leader.


	11. Chapter 11

_Satzuke temple..._

The gang and Asuna had arrived to the temple, climbed the stairs the fastly as they could when they opened the safe room door. The heiress gasped, seeing that the safe had been stolen.

"The safe... disappeared!" said Asuna "Wh... who stole it?"

Kiyomi saw a strand of dark red hair and caught it "I think I know who did it"

All became shocked, when they learnt that Yui could be the responsible for the robbery of the safe.

 _If you want to know who were the culprits of that accident of 6 years ago, this letter will help you_ Asuna had now realized that what G had written on the letter was actually true "Yui was behind all this"

"And Jazz too" said TC "I knew that he was only taking over the gang and my life, but kidnapping and stealing a safe? That´s way extreme from him to do it, and what I can promise is that he is going to regret of doing this to you and to us!"

Choo-Choo still felt responsible from not saving Evie, before Jazz kidnapped her and wanted to make him pay for it **FOR REAL** "Let´s save them"

"Yeah" all agreed, deciding to find, by themselves, the thieves´s hideout.

 _Storage room Ronshaku..._

"I´m back, honey" said Jazz, before putting Evie on a chair and tying her with the rope.

"Good" said Yui, putting the safe on the floor "While you were out, I managed to steal the safe from the temple and now we need Miss Nikoto to tell us what is the password to take the fortune out"

"And did you took it without setting a anti-theft alarm on?" asked Beau.

Yui slapped herself, knowing the existence of the alarm "I forgot about it! Now that alley gang and the police will find us!"

"No, we will bring them here" said Jazz "And we know how to make it, just come closer" pulled both Yui and Beau next to him, for hearing the plan.

 _Back in the temple..._

"I can´t believe it, my own sister, doing this" said Kiyomi "I knew that she wanted to earn money, but not this way and I wanted to help her by getting her a job that she loved"

"I know, but sometimes, the people we love the most can pretend to be what they are not" said Fancy, putting his paw on her shoulder "But why she would help Jazz, if we didn´t knew that he had arrived to Osama?"

"That is what I´m trying to figure it out" said TC _A manipulative male like Jazz being with a femme fatale like Yui, working together? How they managed to trace a plan so complex like that_ he thought, when a idea struck on his mind "What if they were colaborating in this, and we didn´t knew it"

"What do you mean by it, TC?" asked Spook.

"Remember when me and Fancy were all cuckoo for Yui?" said the yellow cat, and the gang members and Kiyomi nodded their heads "She maybe was only using us as her alibis, if she was arrested"

"Now that you´re mentioning that" the scarfed lightbrown cat started to remember more things about Yui´s phonecall _I need to wait until Ms. Nikoto 16th birthday to get my paws on her inheritance..._ "She wanted to steal your inheritance"

"For what?" asked Asuna.

"She mentioned going to Paris" continued Fancy, before hearing footsteps "I think someone is here"

The gang walked slowly to the door, when by a fast second, someone had hit them with a crowbar.

 _Some minutes later..._

 _Storage room Ronshaku..._

"Where are we?" asked TC, awaking in the storage room when he looked at Trixie, who was still tied to the chair "Trix!"

The blue/gray redhead looked up and saw TC ropetied " _TC, get out, he may be come back_ "

"I won´t leave you to be his target" the yellow cat tried to free himself, but it wouldn´t worth the try, because when he turned his back, saw the rest of the gang tied up and with some bruises.

"I will kill Jazz for this" said TC, before hearing Jazz.

"Keep wishing for it, TC" said Jazz, with his usual smug on his face "You don´t like the view from here and with your gang all here"

"Release us **NOW** " TC tried to free himself with his claws, but Yui and Beau grabbed his paws "I hope you´re happy, Yui"

"I liked you when you were all cuckoo for me" said Yui, snarkly "But seeing you tied up, is a good way to stop you from interfering in the plan"

"And when we steal that inheritance, we will be in Paris living like royalty" continued Jazz "Right, Beau?"

"Yeah, and no one will stop us from doing it" said Beau "They awoke now"

The gang awoke and they were still dizzy from being hit by the crowbar.

"Ow, my head" said Katerina "Bu... but where are we?"

"I don´t like storage rooms" said Vitoria "Are all feeling alright?"

"I´m seeing TC and the others, but how Jazz and Yui are here?" said Brain, to which Viola let a side glance.

"They are here, because they kidnapped us!" answered Viola.

"Elsa" Spook shouted, seeing the ice queen tied and wanted to save her, but with the thieves holding weapons would make things more harder "Hey, and Kiyomi?"

"She´s with the rest" said Beau, pointing to a still-uncounscious Kiyomi.

"What you did to her?!" asked Fancy.

"Oh, you want to know, Fancy?" said Yui "Well... if I remember, you left Kiyomi on the altar in **YOUR** wedding day and didn´t cared for your future baby"

" **THAT´S NOT TRUE!** " Fancy shouted, for the surprise of the gang seeing lose his temper.

"Keep telling that" said Jazz "And if you want to relive that day, well I, absolutely, would had not seeing you on that road"

"Yo... yo... you were the one who **HIT ME!** " the light brown cat, tried to release himself to punch Jazz, but he punched him instead.

"Don´t stress yourself" said Jazz, tauntingly "When me, Beau and Yui steal this fortune with Miss Nikoto giving us the password, I´ll free them"

"And if Asuna doesn´t give that password?" asked Lilliane.

"They´ll not be freed and you´ll be finished" said Yui, to which Beau was starting to have second thoughts.

"But we can´t just leave them here, and if the police discovers them here" said Beau.

"Don´t be such a killjoy, Beau" said Jazz "They will invent something for the cops like that dog did"

"Wait... Griswald was the one who wrote that letter, Asuna?" asked TC.

"Yes" answered Asuna .

"Wow, you found it out by just mentioning" Jazz sarcastically complemented TC "Wow, what a genius"

"I feel that this moment is a dejá vu" said Katerina.

"A dejá what?" asked Tanya.

"Something that we know or prescence without having tried it before" answered Katerina "Look, we´re stuck and we need to find a way out"

"Oh, and we´re surrounded by two killers" added Viola.

"And we should have never met Yui before" finished Vitoria.

"So Ms. Nikoto, are you going to tell us the password?" asked Yui.

"Asuna, please, don´t do this" said Choo-Choo.

"Sorry, but I have to" answered Asuna, before turning to the thieves "Okay, I´ll tell you the password"

The thieves smiled and released Asuna from the rope, dragged her to in front of the safe while still pointing their weapons at her.

"Tell us what is the password!" said Jazz.

"The password is: DIAMOND" exclamed Asuna.

Yui went in front of the safe and started to write on the safe´s keypad "DIAMOND" heard a click from inside and it open to reveal lots of money.

"Now you´re going to do your part of the promise?!" asked TC.

"Yeah" Jazz put his paw on the pocket of his trenchcoat, seemingly taking a knife out to release the gang´s girlfriends "But... it´s not them" instead, took off a gun and pointed at TC "I´m going to finish you, TC, for good"

"Oh! You big liar!" TC freed himself and the whole gang from the ropes and started to chase furiously his rival.

" **AFTER HIM!** " shouted Benny.

"No, I deal with Jazz on my own" TC looked at the gang "You need to save them and ourselves"

So they split up in some groups, one to release the girls and other to stop Yui and Beau.

 _With Spook..._

The green-furred beatnik cat reach slowly to the ice queen, and untied her "Elsa?"

Elsa looked at Spook and smiled, as she was regretted of having been mad for the occultation of his past "Spook? I´m sorry for what happened but..."

"No time, like, you need to, like, escape" Spook took Elsa to safety, when she made a staircase with her powers to which everyone looked surprised.

"She has powers?" asked Katerina.

"Now I know how the snow balls appeared" said Asuna, before looking at Beau "Hey! He´s getting away"

"Let´s get him" shouted Tanya.

"You need to save the others" said Elsa, before turning at the girls "Let me help you"

"Okay, your majesty" said Viola.

And they started to chase Beau.

"Like, okay" Spook ran to TC and tried to help him in defeating Jazz, when Yui stepped on his way.

"Sorry, pal" said Yui "But I´m not letting you pass" held her katana tightly.

 _With Choo-Choo..._

He had passed behind Jazz and Yui, to wake Evie from the spell.

"I just hope it works" the pink cat planted a kiss on her lips to break the spell and waited some seconds, but nothing was happening "Sorry" he was leaving in sadness, when he felt someone holding his paw.

"Chooch, you saved me?" asked Evie, awake from the spell.

"Yes" said Choo-Choo "But you need to get out"

"I won´t leave to see you defeating this guy by yourself" Evie held her handheld mirror and took a pirate sword from it "I´ll take of her" glared at Yui "TC may need your help"

Choo-Choo nodded his head, went to help TC.

 _With Brain and Vitoria..._

"Okay, let me find it" Vitoria was scattering her jacket pockets.

"Hurry up" said Brain.

"Wait a minut... I found it!" Vitoria took off a baseball bat and ball "Let´s play a little baseball"

"No, we need to stop them!" said Brain, thinking that Vitoria wanted to play baseball in the moment.

"It´s not playing for fun, it´s stop them" the portuguese-american gave him the ball "Now we need to wait for the right moment"

 _With Benny and Lilliane..._

"We have to deal with Beau, but how?" said Benny, as knew the fact Beau wasn´t in same limit of malice as Jazz.

Lilliane thought very hard, because her ideas always arrived on the wrong moments when she had an excelent idea "I´ve got it, my idea is..." she started to whisper to the blue cat "... what do you think?"

"I think that´s a good idea" said the violet/blue cat "Let´s try it"

And they climbed the ice stairway and explained their plan to Elsa.

"That´s a good plan" said Elsa "How do we start?"

"Just wait for the right moment, your highness" said Lilliane.

 _With Katerina and Asuna..._

"Okay pal, stop or else!" threatened Katerina.

"Or else what?" asked Beau.

"You don´t wanna know" said Asuna, stepping a step back.

And Katerina started to fake-fighting Beau on the illusion that he would that she was attacking him as a distraction until Benny, Elsa and Lilliane´s plan was ready, when she looked at Spook still fighting against Yui "Shizuka, I think he needs some help"

"I´m on it" said Asuna, taking a pipe on her hand and ran to help her comrade.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _With TC..._

"I´ll make you wish that you were never born!" said TC, trying to remove the gun from Jazz´s paws.

"Keep dreaming it, TC" said Jazz, trying to press the shooter "Your gang deserves a better leader, someone who isn´t a idiot!"

"You think that you can have my gang? Yeah right!" TC tried to defeat his rival, on his own but looked behind and saw that his gang was also defeating the others on their own.

"And your sweet girlfriend will not see you anymo..." Jazz suffered a slap, coming from Evie who glared at him.

"That´s for using us as your targets!" said the bluenette, before the tall cat shoved her brutally to the ground, on which Choo-Choo decided to make him regret.

" **YOU!** " said the pink cat, holding an old mop on his paw and started to attack him with techniques of mop-fu.

"Seriously, a mop? You think that I fall for tha..." Jazz tried to hold the mop, when TC hit his head.

"Thanks Choo-Choo" thanked TC.

"No problem" said Choo-Choo, as he helped Evie to get up "We need to find the others"

TC planned to throw the gun out, when he felt Jazz´s paw holding his in a violent way.

"I. Will. Kill. **YOU!** " said Jazz, regaining control.

 _With Fancy..._

He was the only member of the gang who had passed, behind the thieves without them noticing, and when he reached to where Kiyomi was, cut the ropes that where tying her "Kiyomi, wake up, please, wake up"

Kiyomi´s eyes slowly opened and when she woke up, saw what was going on "Fancy? Whe... where are we?"

"We are in a storage room, and we need to escape" said Fancy, getting some supplies for the confront "And Jazz is someone who crosses the limits"

Kiyomi removed the strap of her dress and tied it to her wrist, as a bandana but when she looked at Jazz, gasped "Him!"

The brown cat looked at her, worried "Him? What did he do to you?"

"He... he´s the cat who gave me the tea that made me lose the baby" said Kiyomi "And he said that his name was A.T Jazz"

After hearing it, Fancy had his mind on a thing that would make Jazz suffer: revenge.

 _With Tanya..._

Tanya had went to save Trixie, who had released herself from the chair "Tanya, where´s TC?"

"He´s kinda busy right now" said Tanya "But we need to escape from this place"

They started to run, when a gunshot was heard and saw Viola running to them.

"Tata, what happened?" asked Tanya.

"TC... shot... in... chest" Viola answered, panting.

"Oh no" Trixie ran away from the two girls, and came to TC, seeing that his chest was bleeding because of the bullet "TC, don´t die, please"

The alley cat smiled as he didn´t want to see her sad because of being shot.

"Don´t worry, I´ll b... be okay" said TC, smiling "I´ve still got nine li... lifes" tried to get up, but winced in pain "Ouch"

"Don´t get up" the redhead cat, keeping him lied on the floor to avoid the bullet reaching to the heart.

 _With Katerina and the others..._

"Okay, we throw the snowballs at them on 3" said Katerina "While Brain and Vitoria throw the ball at that leaking tube, to which is going to create a chain reaction that then it will hit on that piece of wood, to make the safe jump and we grab it, thus saving it, understood?"

All nodded, and prepared the snowballs to throw.

"At 3, we throw" said Asuna "1"

"2..." said Elsa.

... 3" said Evie, and she threw the first snowball "Attack!"

Then started a big snowball fight between cats and people who attacked using Elsa´s snow powers.

"What?!" Yui saw one of the snowballs and was hit, leaving Spook to attack Jazz.

The green cat went slowly in direction of Jazz, when he saw Fancy walking towards him with a glance of revenge "Fancy, are you, like, alright?"

"Yes" said Fancy "You want help?"

"Uh... yeah" Spook stranged the personality change of his comrade "But, like, are you really okay?"

"Yes, I just have some scores to settle with Jazz" the light brown set his eyes on the thief, and wanted him to regret of having caused Kiyomi to lose their baby.

"Okay" the beatnik followed him.

 _With Kiyomi and Yui..._

Kiyomi decided to confront her sister, and try to convince her to give up on stealing the safe.

"Yui, why do you want to steal the safe?" asked Kiyomi.

"Why? You really want to know why!?" Yui pointed her katana at her own sister "I wanted to become rich, and you were my first ticket to have fortune but you had to fall in love wi... wi... with **THAT ALLEY CAT!** "

"Yui, listen, me and Fancy fell in love but I would never hurt you I swear" said Kiyomi.

"Yes and, luckily, you didn´t get married with him" Yui started to enter on a rampage of anger "And I need to thank Jazz for causing him to suffer that accident and leave you in the altar, and blaming Fancy for the loss of the baby wasn´t that easy"

When Yui told that she had caused the wedding ceremony to end in purpose, Kiyomi´s shy attitude was gone and a more confident one appeared "You lied to me? You were using me because of my success?!"

"Sorry Kiyomi, but I didn´t want to be sister-in-law of a alley cat" Yui told her with a smeer smile, when Kiyomi slapped her "You want to fight? You´ll have a fight!"

And the two sisters started to fight, as half of the girls of gang helped.

"You too?" Yui glared at them "Okay" started to attack them with the katana.

"A katana? Of all the things that I wouldn´t want to fight, a katana is what I fear the most" said Viola, as she and the others dodged themselves from the attacks.

"Another snowball!" Yui turned and saw other snowball coming in her direction "Not this time!" cut the snowball in half.

 _From the ice staircase..._

"This isn´t good" said Lilliane, seeing Beau attempting to climb the staircase "And this isn´t too"

"You´ll see what´s going to happen to you" said Beau, climbing the staircase made of ice.

"I deal with this" Benny stood in front of Beau.

"What are you doing?" asked Choo-Choo.

"Trust in me" the blue cat turned to the red cat and held his violin.

"Are you going to play violin on a time like this?"asked Beau.

"All cover your ears" said Alexandria, putting headphones on herself and the others.

"Yes" Benny confirmed it and started to play, which caused Beau to cover his ears.

"Stop! Stop playing that horrible music!" said Beau, before accidentely slipping on the stairs "Oh no" slipped until he hit on Yui, causing her to slip and let the katana land on Fancy´s paw.

 _With Brain and Vitoria..._

"I think it´s time" said Vitoria "Ready?"

Brain nodded, before preparing himself to throw the ball "1..."

"...2 ..." continued Vitoria.

"...3" the ginger cat threw the ball and Vitoria hit it the bat causing in the intented chain reaction to bring the safe to the others.

" _Thanks Vix_ " thanked Katerina, from the ice staircase.

"You´re welcome, KitCat" replied Vitoria.

 _With TC, Trixie and Jazz..._

"Ouch" said TC, wincing in pain again as Trixie was removing the bullet from his chest, until he saw it now-removed.

"Finally" said the redhead, taking her jacket and put it around his chest as a torniquet before seeing Jazz´s shadow in front of her.

"Well... what I´ve got here?" teased Jazz "Wow, your boss was right, you´re too compassionate"

"What?" asked Trixie.

"He may be the ugliest guy I ever seen in my life, but he sure is someone useful to when it comes to good businesses and accepting bribes" said Jazz "And I still don´t believe that he accepted on tricking you into believing on that letter and you should had seen that anonymous letter I wrote to Queen Elsa"

"So it was you who wrote it?" asked a familiar voice, that Jazz recognized.

"S... Spook" the tall cat looked and stammered "My friend, you didn´t heard me speaking about a silly letter?"

"You killer!" said other voice, which came furiously at him.

"Fancy, one of my dearest friends" lied Jazz, afraid "Wh... wh... what are you saying?"

"Don´t lie" said Fancy, glaring at him while holding the katana tightly "And you say that you want to be steal TC´s place as gang leader? Yeah, right! You made Kiyomi lose our baby and turned her life miserable!"

"H... hey" Jazz held his gun, in the same time he looked at the revengeful alley cat "I... I don´t know her, and... what about a calm conversation"

"You killed Asuna´s parents becuase of money, but did you show remorse? No!" Fancy walked to Jazz, and pointed the katana at him "Try to hurt my friends and you´ll regret!"

"Okay, but you and who else is going to stop me?" Jazz pointed his gun, before Fancy cut it in half.

" **US** " said TC, picking himself up albeit with a little dificulty on standing up.

"Ho... ho... **YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO BE DEAD!** " Jazz couldn´t believe that his rival was still alive "Beau? Where are you?"

"You´re looking for him?" said Evie "Look over there" pointed to Beau, who was standing next to the storage room´s entrance.

"Sorry Jazz, but this has gone too far" said Beau, aparently reformed.

"Traitor!" said Jazz, as Yui came next to him.

"Jazz, I think that we should leave" adviced Yui.

"It´s a good idea, because the cops are going to be here in no time" said Alexandria, holding the safe.

"And who knew you were a lousy shooter" snarked TC.

And before any more confronts, a crashing sound was heard and they discovered that in the moment that Jazz had shot TC, the storage room´s structure had been frail for a long time and it was going to break.

"Wow genius, you made a storage room a disaster scenario" said Katerina.

"Let´s get out of this place" said Brain.

When all started to exit the falling storage room, Jazz looked at the other side. Yui took the oportunity of stealing his gun and grabbed TC and Fancy´s paws "Yu... Yui, what are you doing?"

"Sorry honey, but I changed my mind" said Yui "If I can´t have the money, no one will and they are coming with me!"

"Yui, listen, we need to get out" said TC, trying to change her mind.

"I know that you wanted to keep me away from Kiyomi, but I would never hurt her and, if we manage to get out, you can get a redemption" said Fancy "You want money or saving your life?"

When Yui heard it about how her selfishness was going to destroy her, released the cats and gave them a pair of silver bracelets "Go, don´t worry about me"

"But... and you?" asked TC.

"If I don´t get out of here, tell Kiyomi that I´m sorry for all my acts" said Yui "Now run"

The alley cats wanted to escape and save their lifes, but leaving Yui wasn´t a option so returned to save her and exited fastly before the building colapsed.

 _Outside..._

The gang, Jazz and Beau looked at the building and saw it crumble into pieces, but there was no sign of the remaining cats.

"Where are they?" asked Benny, worried.

"I don´t know" answered Asuna.

Finally the storage room had crumbled, and all shooed the fume since Yui, TC and Fancy were nowhere to be seen, frowns appeared on their faces.

"TC..." Trixie hold his hat and cried.

"I´m sorry for the loss" said Elsa, consolidating the cat.

"Me too" added Evie.

"I... it... it can´t be" said Kiyomi, knelt on the floor and mourned the loss of Fancy.

The whole gang and Beau cried when they, except Jazz, heard a pair of familiar voices.

"What´s for the sad faces" said a heavily accented New York voice "Only a fool could think I died"

"The girl of my dreams would be sad if I was gone" said a sweet-talking Manhattan voice "And if so, who would hear her marvelous voice under the lights of a opera house"

"Could it be?" asked Katerina, turned around to see and gasped cheerfully "Guys, look"

Choo-Choo tapped both Trixie and Kiyomi, who got up and saw the preseumbly dead, being alive and well, with some dust on their clothes and fur.

"You know that if I was in the big alley on the sky, who could continue to scam with his gang?" said TC, cooly smirking.

"Guys" the gang shouted and jumped over them in pure happiness.

"Calm down" said Fancy "We are fine, except for some slight bruises" saw Kiyomi, looking surprised "Kiyomi, I´m so..."

"I know" said Kiyomi, before grabbing his scarf and kissing him several times "You liked it?"

The light brown tomcat nodded before almost fainting.

"I think that´s a "yes"" said Alexandria.

"That was luck" said TC, when he looked at Trixie, who was looking at him with disbelief "Trix, yo... you aren´t?"

"No" said Trixie "I... I..." kissed him in surprise "I... love you"

"We... we... well, I... I..." the yellow cat couldn´t reply, and in stress, started to say nonsense "The piano falls on top of the bird´s nest and starts playing a silly tune" which he covered his mouth and made her giggle "Th... thanks"

Yui came also from the wreck, with her clothes a little ripped and powdery, to ask for forgiveness "Kiyomi, I... I..." looked at her sister.

"Yes?" asked Kiyomi, kindly.

"I... I wanted to say sorry for everything I did to you" Yui forgave Kiyomi "I was stupid and a idiot, if we could turn back time I would be a better sister to you and... I was feeling jealous because you had everything and... I thought that you were enjoying your fame" felt her sister putting her paw on her shoulder.

"Yui, that´s okay" said Kiyomi "You´re my sister and I would never feel happy with the fortune and the fame without being with the people we love"

"Thanks sis" said the deep redhead, hugging her.

The police cars were arriving to the storage room, which Yui smiled.

"It looks like that I´m going to prison, but I hope that I can become a better person" said Yui.

"Sorry, if... well I acted this way to you" apologized Beau.

"That´s okay, you´re not like Jazz" said Katerina.

"And speaking of Jazz... where is he?" said Tanya.

"I think I know where he might be" said Yui.

"And well we have some things to settle down with him" said Spook.

 _With Jazz..._

"I couldn´t get that inheritance, but that´s okay" said Jazz "I´m just going back to New York before Top Cat and his gang find out" stopped when he saw his rival in his front "G... guys, what a surprise... you´re not still mad about that in the storage room right?"

"Oh no, we wanted to show no hard feelings" said Choo-Choo, looking at the others "Right guys?"

"Yeah" said the others.

"And... ah... I didn´t want to kidnap your girlfriends, I swear" Jazz looked at Yui and tried to join him "Yui, babydoll, you are going to New York with me?"

"No" said Yui "And Beau doesn´t want to go there as well"

"Sorry Jazz, but our partnership is over" said Beau "You may arrest him"

"Thanks sir" said a police officer, arresting Jazz "You´re arrest for the murder of Nuriko and Takashi Nikoto and the attempt of murder"

"No, you can´t do this to me" said Jazz "I demand a lawyer"

"Oh, and your accompliance in New York, confessed about the bribe to kidnap Ms. Pelegrine" said another police officer, with a letter from Funtastic Chic "You´ll have a long time in prison, pal"

"It´s true Jazz" said TC "Daphne was such a sweetheart in denouncing you, by using her boss´s phone number and talk about not leaving envidences"

"Bu... bu... but it can´t be, tha... that dog couldn´t prove that I..." Jazz tried to get out of the situation by conning the police, until one of the police officers interrupted him.

"Oh, he did" said the police officer "Mr... what is his name?"

Asuna looked to the sides, before looking at the police officer "G"

"Thank you, Ms. Nikoto" thanked the officer "Mr. G testified and gave us a letter saying that he saw you and your accompliance commiting the crime, he left you a note" gave the note to Jazz.

"Who´s having the last laugh now?" Jazz read the note, before being taken to the police car "No... no... NOOO"

And so, the police had gone and the gang started to laugh.

"It looks like that we´re not getting any news from him for a long time" said Katerina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: This chapter will have a small cameo of Jem and The Holograms (the show belongs to Sunbow and Hasbro)**

 _On the following week..._

 _Noriyama Lawyers..._

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" asked a lawyer, to Asuna.

"Yes" answered Asuna "I want to do it"

"Okay, Ms. Nikoto" said the laywer "Just sign this paper" gave the paper to the heiress that she signed and returned it "Thank you"

" _Arigato,_ Nortiyama-kun" thanked Asuna, as she left the office.

 _Outside..._

"So... it went well?" asked TC, now recovered from the injury.

"Yes" said Asuna "I gave my fortune to charity"

"Good" said Lilliane "Now is time to your birthday, and I know a good place to do it"

 _Satzuke temple..._

The party was going well for the rest of the day, since everyone was enjoying every minute of it.

"Sigh, they have found the love of their lifes and we´ll be single" said Tanya, when she saw a skater passing from one of the windows.

"Hi, miss" said the skater, before going on his way.

"Girls, the first who speaks with that skater gets his phone number!" said Lilliane.

And the girls ran to be the first who would talk with the skater, when Brain saw a girlband with unique haircolors walking and a music sheet had fallen from one of them and fell on the floor, which he caught it.

"Does anyone lost a paper?" asked Brain, but no one answered until...

"Yes" said a voice that belonged to a rose-haired girl, with a yellow palmtree print and with her hair in a side-ponytail "Thank you for finding it"

"You´re welcome" said the cat, slightly blushing and gave the sheet to her.

" _Kimber come on, Jem needs us_ " said another voice.

"Coming" said Kimber "Now to thank you... what´s your name?"

"Brain" the cat introduced himself.

"Okay Brain" said Kimber "Now to thank you" grabbed him by the sleeves of his t-shirt and kissed him for a few seconds "Good bye Brain and thank you once again" she left, leaving the cat still flustered about the kiss.

"What do you think about your first kiss?" asked Asuna, before the cat fainted and she caught him "I take that as a "good""

"Hey, Shizuka" called Benny "It´s time to blow the candles!"

 _2 minutes later..._

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday, Asuna_

 _Happy Birthday to yooouuu_

Asuna blowed the candles off, and everyone lauched confettis making Asuna´s sixteenth anniversary into a evening to remember.

"Let´s dance!" said TC.

And everyone started to dance for the whole night, some of the couples were enjoying the night to dance and the others were playing some games, like "poke the tail on the donkey", because on the next day it was the moment of returning to their homes.

 _In the guest room (for the last time)..._

"Well tomorrow is going home and getting money all over again" said TC, before getting to sleep "Goodnight gang"

"Goodnight" said the gang.

And they slept peacefully, but they felt a hurt in their hearts by leaving Asuna and Kiyomi in Japan and tomorrow, a decision was going to be made.

 _Next day..._

 _Outside of the temple..._

"Well this means goodbye" said Elsa, bidding farewell to Spook, before entering in a (real) chariot.

"Like, we´ll meet again, like, I´ll not forget you" said Spook, giving her a makeshift bracelet with metal.

"Thank you" the ice queen put the bracelet on her wrist and smiled "I will always remember you with this bracelet" kissed him, before hearing the rider.

"Your Highness, it´s time to enter" said the rider.

"Okay" Elsa entered in the chariot and blowed a snowy kiss to the cat.

And Spook saw the chariot going on its way to Arendelle, and smiled before Alexandria.

"Are you, like, fine?" asked the former troublemaker.

"Yeah" answered the beatnik.

"I´m sad that it´s our last day here but I´m not going to forget you" said Evie.

"When I get back to New York I´ll write you a letter" said Choo-Choo, seeing a portal opening "I think that your transportation arrived"

The bluenette gave him a glass ball as a way to comunicate between their worlds, before entering in the portal to Auradon, and bid him bye-bye.

"Goodbye" said the pink cat, seeing her entering in the portal and it closed _I´ll never forget you_ thought, looking at the glass ball.

"And now it´s our time to return home" said TC, before looking at Trixie "I´m sure to find you in New York, if not, in the nearest cafe shop"

"Okay" said Trixie, smiling "And I think your gang is heading to the airport" pointed at the gang walking to the airport.

"Yo... you´re right" the yellow cat decided to go after his gang, but not before returning the glass ring to her.

"Thanks" Trixie thanked and blushed slightly.

 _Some hours later..._

 _In the airport..._

" _Attention to all passengers, gate 15 is open now_ " announced the receptionist through the speaker " _All passangers with tickets to travel to New York, please enter on gate 15, thank you_ "

"It´s time to get back to New York" said TC.

"Yeah, we miss the alley" said Benny.

"And we don´t sleep on the fresh air" said Fancy.

"We´ll miss you so much" said Asuna, hugging them.

"Don´t worry, Asuna" said Katerina "You can visit us, anytime"

" _Gate 15 is starting to close, repeat, gate 15 is starting to close, thank you_ " said the receptionist.

"Let´s go gang" said TC, entering passed the gate.

"Okay" said the gang, entering in the gate thus travelling in the airplane.

Asuna and Kiyomi bid farewell to them, before the maid looked at now-former heiress.

"You´re sad that they returned to New York?" asked Kiyomi.

Asuna nodded, but smiled at her "Yes, and what about going to there and live with them?"

"Good idea" said Kiyomi.

 _On the airplane..._

 _At the end of the afternoon..._

"Wow, the sky shines in a beautiful purple shade" said Brain "When is the time that the stars appear?"

"For around more at eight o´clock of the night" answered Tanya, before looking at TC "Hey, don´t be sad, you and Trixie will meet again"

"You´re right, Nya" said TC "But we should had went with Asuna and Kiyomi to New York"

"Yeah" said Katerina.

"One day I´ll see Kiyomi" said Fancy, before yawning "This trip is making me sleepy"

"Don´t tell us" said Viola "Since we entered on the plane at 9 a.m., and the trip ends propably at 21 p.m. or midnight"

" _Dear passengers, we´re almost arriving to New York, please, don´t exit your sits until we reach the destination, thank you_ " announced the captain, in the speaker.

"I just hope this time, we´ll not be kicked out of the plane like the first time" said Benny, before realizing that they were on the first class, in the same way they arrived to Japan, so he tapped his comrades´s shoulders.

"What is it, Benny?" asked TC.

"We´re on first class" answered Benny "And our tickets are marking "turistic class""

"Oh no, not again" TC got up and led the gang into making the same way they did when they entered in the plane "Let´s enter in the luggage compartiment, and when this airplane lands on the ground, we exit, got it?"

"Sure TC" said the gang, in chorus.

They walked in the luggage compartiment using flashlights to guide them, when the tires of the airplane screeching in the ground, they opened the gate of the compartiment and jumped without getting hurt.

 _New York..._

 _In the airport..._

"Good job, everyone" said Choo-Choo "Now let´s get back to the alley"

And they ran to their alley sweet alley, to sleep with the sounds of the city at night and planning new scams.

 _On the next day, in the alley..._

Everything seemed normal, until...

" _What a day_ " said TC, inside of his "home" opened the lid and took a breath "I missed the alley" and scent the smell of hot pizza "Ahh... pizza, and speaking of pizza, I need to call the gang" but when he grabbed the lids to call the gang, saw Asuna in front of him "As... Asuna?"

"Hi TC" said Asuna, carring her bags "May I call the gang?"

"Yes" said TC, giving her the lids, and Asuna started to bang them.

 _With Alexandria and Spook..._

They were dancing samba, on the final steps of the dance.

"Now that´s groovy, daddy-o" said Alexandria, feeling the groove of the dance.

"Yeah, sister and, on the next month, we´ll see Arendelle" said Spook, until he heard the trashcan lid call "TC needs us, now"

"And we were almost just finishing the dance" said Alexandria, as they ran to the alley.

 _With Fancy..._

He was still thinking on Kiyomi, and hoped that they would meet again someday, when he heard a voice that he recognized and gave him shivers.

" **YOU!** " said a voice, and easilly recognizable.

"Ju... Juli... Julliete" said Fancy, recognizing the voice and turned to see his ex-girlfriend still enraged about the abrupt ending of their hopeless relationship "H... how have you been since... our breakup?"

"How could you break up with me? With our future planned?" said Julliete, wanting answers from his point-of-view.

"Well..." Fancy was tongue-tied, but then he heard a sweet voice that was like music.

"Hi" said another voice, and it was from Kiyomi, dressed in a orange dress with a cherry flower drawn of it.

"Ki... Kiyomi?" Fancy looked at her and smiled by seeing her before turning to Julliete, and telling her the real reason of their breakup ", it´s not your fault but mine, our relation was suffering and you needed someone that loved you for real, and if we married, it was going to be difficult for both of us and I know that you wanted this but I was almost getting married but I never could reach to it, sorry but try to understand, that your true love is around here and somewhere"

Julliete became silent, when he said that their relation was infact without future, and she was the one who was making it insuportable for both "I... I think that actually I was starting to become way too controlative and we shouldn´t had reconciliated, thanks for doing that I needed that to focus myself" gave a silver necklace to Kiyomi "It´s for you, take good care of it, you might need using it for a special occasion"

"Thank you Julliete" thanked Kiyomi.

"Goodbye" said Julliete, leaving them.

"Kiyomi, I... I thought that you... ah... you were..." Fancy tried to know how Kiyomi reached New York.

"Well, me and Asuna decided to come here and live with you in the alley but... actually I want to be with you" said Kiyomi "And I think TC is calling us" grabbed his paw and started to run before meeting Vitoria and Viola "No time for questions, go to the alley"

The girls looked at each other, and followed them.

"What´s the big surprise?" asked Viola.

"I don´t know, Tata, but it must a good one" answered Vitoria.

 _With Lilliane, Benny and Brain..._

 _Behind the teather..._

"Do you have a 6?" asked Lilliane.

"Yes" answered brain, as he gave the card to Lilliane "Do you have a 4?" looked at the blue cat.

"No" said Benny "Go fish"

And as he was going to take other card, heard the call.

"TC needs us" said the ginger cat "Forget the game"

They left the game unfinished, and started to run the fast as they could to get to the alley before the others.

 _With Choo-Choo..._

He was chatting with Evie, through the glass ball and their relationship by distance was going well without problems.

"You´re going to open your own boutique? That´s great" said Choo-Choo.

" _I know, and people are enjoying my designs I wished you were here to see it_ " said Evie, showing the inside of her boutique "Hearts 4 Evie" " _How´s your gang?_ "

"TC and the others are fine, don´t worry" the pink cat was continuing sharing all the recent news, when the call was warning him to go to the alley "I have to go, TC´s calling"

" _Okay, talk to you later_ " said Evie, finishing the contact.

"See you later" Choo-Choo put the glass ball in his sweater pocket and started to run to the alley.

 _With Katerina and Tanya..._

"Strangelly, I´m not liking being here, seeing these clothes" said Katerina.

"Yeah, if Asuna was here, we could go to the mall or a restaurant, drinking smoothies" said Tanya, before hearing the call "KitCat, we need to go to the alley"

"I´m going" said Katerina, before turning to the other side, seeing Trixie, and smiled "Nya, go to the alley, I´ll meet you later and tell them to go to near Schultz Delicatassen"

"Okay, and if TC asks, I´m not going to say that you are almost arriving" said Tanya, running to the alley.

 _It´s time for the romantic encounter_ thought Katerina.

 _In the alley..._

All the gang members and Kiyomi had arrived to the gang, where TC and Asuna were waiting for them.

"Asuna?" all gasped surprised.

"Yes, it´s me" said Asuna "I called you to come here"

Tanya looked at Kiyomi and smiled "Wow, Fancy´s lady love is here too"

"You know that people do crazy things for love" said Lilliane.

"By the way, where´s Katerina?" asked TC, noticing Katerina´s absence.

"She told me to tell you that she´ll meet us in the delicatassen" said Tanya.

"She´s right, we´re hungry and the delicatassen is a good place to eat" said Vitoria.

"Let´s go" said Spook.

And they left the alley to go to the delicatassen, where TC was going to have a surprise of his life.

"He´s still thinking on Trixie?" asked Benny.

Fancy nodded "Since we returned to the alley"

"I think that they will meet again" said Choo-Choo, smiling.

"Good idea" said Viola.

 _In route to Schultz Delicatassen..._

"I´m seeing Katerina" said Benny "And she´s with..." tapped TC´s shoulder "... there´s a surprise to you"

"What surpri..." TC looked first at Benny, when he looked at Trixie, his heart started to beat again "Trix?"

"Love always wins" said Katerina, walking to her comrades "What about leaving the lovers alone?"

"Yeah" said the gang, entering in the delicatassen, leaving the cats alone.

"I... I... ah..." said TC, stammering "Actually I... I..." felt her paw on his muzzle.

"I know" said Trixie "I missed you too"

And in that moment, TC put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately to the happy sight of the gang who cheered the kiss.

"Hip hip hurray" cheered the gang.

THE END


End file.
